Over and Over
by Neshira Namea
Summary: The town of South Park is far from average, and its residents are far from normal. Together they face situations altogether bizarre through the years in this chronicle of interesting proportions. Creek, Stendy, Kenny/OC, Kyle/OC, Buttman, Dip, others
1. Chapter 1: New Students

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Much thanks to everyone who has read so far. I'd especially love to thank **xichxliebexdichx** for answering my lame question about how to add this blurb in. As y'all have probably noticed the boys ARE only 9 here, unlike most Fanfictions you'll read about South Park. There is a reason for this actually. I wanted to introduce the new characters in a more natural way when they're young so that they would fit more seamlessly into the story later. **After chapter 3 there will be a time-skip and Chapter 4 will begin with Kenny's 16th birthday (March 22).** From time to time I will be adding short stories that are set in the time between the third and fourth chapters. Those stories will be Canon with the main story. ^_^ Anyway, I'm done rambling here. Please enjoy my story. Reviews and comments are always appreciated._

**_Edited as of 3 September 2010_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1: New Students**

Even in September snow glistened in piles on either side of the basketball courts as they played, passing the ball from one 9 year old boy to another. In the chilly Colorado air breath puffs floated along from the four and a pair of eyes studied them without their knowledge. The tallest boy caught the ball in his green mitted paws and took a shot, the ball sinking easily into the hoop with a clang. "YES!" He shouted, wiping the snow from his mittens on the tan coat he wore.

"Nice shot Kyle!" The next in line called. His red tufted blue hat slipped back slightly, revealing a snippet of black hair before he pulled it back into place without thinking. His cerulean eyes narrowed in concentration, and he took a shot, grinning as the ball once more swished into the chain link basket.

The invisible eyes continue to watch as he then tossed the ball to a rather overweight boy who caught it with a scowl before making his shot. Bouncing off the rim, the attempt failed. "God Damn it!" he yelled crossly.

"Hah, Fat-Ass!" The first boy, Kyle, yelled at him. "You have an O now!"

"Shut up you stupid Jew!" The heavier child screamed back, throwing the ball rather roughly in the general direction of the last 4th grader. It bounced past the final boy and flew behind the nearest building, to his obvious annoyance. Most of his face was shrouded in a bright orange Parka hood, but his blue eyes narrowed and his muffled speech sounded angry.

The black haired boy glared at the fat kid. "Go get it Cartman." He instructed.

"No, it's Kenny's turn, make him get it!" The hefty one answered crossly.

"C'mon, the exercise would do you good." Kyle insisted.

"Hey!" Cartman yelled back. "You know what…screw you guys, I'm going home!"

"We have school Fat-Ass!" Came the unison retort from the others.

"Fine, I'm going to the classroom then!" With that, he stormed away, leaving the three more evenly tempered boys glaring after him. Finally the one in the parka sighed and started towards the run-away ball, and unknowingly towards the figure that had been watching them.

With his hands shoved in his pockets he rounded the corner, shocked to find the ball held out towards him in the small hands of a girl his own age. Fingerless black gloves held the orb, which shielded most of her face from him. He did notice however, her startling green gaze looking straight into his own blue one. "Thanks." He mumbled, taking it from her. She almost seemed reluctant to release it, but finally the ball was his once more and he trotted back to the other two boys.

"What took so long Kenny?" Kyle asked. His green hat was now held in one hand, revealing a wild mess of red curls. Wiping his brow with the other hand he motioned towards the basket.

"It's still your turn dude." The other boy added.

"Sorry." Rang the muffled response from Kenny. "There was a girl back there, she wouldn't let go of the fuckin' ball."

"Dude, Weak." His companions chorused.

The hooded child stepped back, starting to take his shot when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of another school day at South Park Elementary. "Damn it!" He cursed, dropping the ball. It bounced off of his foot then rolled towards his friends before Kyle picked it up.

"C'mon Stan, Kenny, we don't want to be late again!" he called to them, trotting with the ball in hand towards the open back door of the school. The other two followed him, but at the last moment, Kenny found himself looking backwards towards the building. The girl wasn't there, and he shrugged, she'd probably gone to her class by now.

When all the other students had gone, a small shape emerged from behind that building, gesturing behind her with her fingerless gloves. Finally another girl grabbed her hand and the two made their way through the door after the other children.

ooo

Stan sighed as he sat down at his desk, remembering just now that he'd forgotten to do one of the math sheets assigned to them by last week's substitute teacher. "Shit dude…" He hissed at Kyle. "Did you do that multiplication chart?"

"No. Mr. Garrison won't ask for it anyway." His best friend answered. "He never does."

"Yeah, but just in case-" He was interrupted as a green clad man stepped to the front of the room.

"Okay class; now I know we're all relaxed from the 3-day weekend, but it's time to get back to work. I have a worksheet packet here all about last week's episode of Entertainment Tonight, read it and memorize it because we're going to have a little quiz right afterwards." His slightly twangy accent rang to sounds of misery, students rolling their eyes even though they were used to his unorthodox teaching style. "Token, hand these out to your classmates please." The balding teacher instructed, handing a thick stack of papers to the only African-American student in the classroom. Turning, he picked up a piece of chalk, about to write on the board when a curly haired blonde woman poked her head in the classroom door.

"Mr. Garrison, we have a couple of new students to your class, do you mind letting them introduce themselves?"

"Oh well I guess not." He answered. "Class, it looks like we have some new students joining us today. I want you all to pretend to listen while they introduce themselves and applaud when they're done, okay? I'll take it from here Principal Victoria."

"Yes Mr. Garrison." Stan Chorused with the other students, taking his worksheet from Token and looking to the door curiously. It wasn't every day that new students showed up. "Hopefully they're not aliens this time." He muttered to Kyle and Kenny.

Kenny laughed with the rest of the class, but then stopped dead when he saw the familiar startling green eyes staring at him again. This time he got a good look at the girl as she stood there in front of the class with another girl clutching her hand tightly. She was clad in normal blue jeans with ripped knees and a baggy black sweatshirt was zipped almost all the way up, hiding most of her green shirt. Her hair was in a low, short ponytail and it was an orangey red somewhat lighter than Kyle's. From his left Kenny vaguely heard Cartman mutter: "She's a Day-walker!"

"I'm Naomi." She said quietly, looking at Mr. Garrison as though wondering what to say next.

"Well go on, tell us where you're from and stuff like your favourite colour, animal, and T.V show." The man snapped impatiently.

"I'm from California, I like green, my favourite animals are snakes, and I like to watch Terrence and Phillip." She finished, glaring back at him. "There." With that she tucked an escaping strand of hair behind one ear and gently pulled the other girl forward.

Her companion's blue eyes remained mostly on the floor, but finally she looked up and spoke. "I'm Sara. I like blue, cats, and I don't watch much T.V….I like to read." Her hair was pale yellow, and fell in frizzy curls just past her shoulders. She wore jeans as well, without the holes, and a gray sweatshirt over her purple top.

"Thank you both." Mr. Garrison said. "You can sit in the two empty seats next to Eric. Raise your hand Eric."

"I don't wanna sit next to them!" The fat boy complained. "That half-ginger one looks like she'll eat me or something!"

"Just shut up and raise your hand Fat-Boy!" Kyle hissed. "And there's nothing wrong with red hair!" Sara looked up and smiled slightly in his direction, obviously approving of his retort.

"Yeah dude." Stan agreed, pointing to the red-haired newcomer, who was glaring in Cartman's direction. "And I think she should be more worried that you'll eat her."

The two girls made their way back and sat down in the aforementioned seats, Sara with her eyes less downcast and Naomi with one brow raised. "Hmmph." The red-head snorted. "He'd have to catch me first." With that statement made she opened her black bag, pulling a notebook and pens out and arranging them on her desk almost methodically.

"Calm down children." Mr. Garrison toned obviously bored. "Now, let's all continue with our hand-outs. Who can tell me why are Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt fighting this time?"

"Who cares?" Sara's voice ventured. "They're just movie stars…"

"Young lady, do you want a detention on your first day in my class?" The gay man asked angrily, pointing his ruler at the new student.

"I guess not…" She answered quietly.

"Then you'll learn not to be a smartass in my classroom." He finished. "Now then, as I was saying, who can tell me what's gotten into the world's most beautiful couple this time?"

Naomi rolled her eyes and turned to Cartman. "Is this a joke?"

"Don't talk to me Ginger Spawn!" he hissed back at her angrily, making the sign of the cross against her as though she were some sort of demon.

"Listen you fat fuck, I just want to know why he's not teaching…you know teacher stuff." She growled back.

"He always does this." Kyle answered. "We never learn anything good unless there's a sub, right Kenny?"

"Yeah, but at least he's not using the fucking puppet anymore!"

"Puppet?" Sara asked.

"Yeah dude. He used to have this puppet called Mr. Hat and he talked to it and acted like it was a real person and everything…" Stan explained.

"Dude, Mr. Hat was possessed or something!" Kyle exclaimed. "That thing broke him out of prison once, don't you remember? How could a normal puppet drive a car!"

"Class, shut up and read your worksheets or you're all getting after school detention!" Rather than frustrate him more, the students complied, reading the packets with their heads bowed until the lunch bell sounded.

ooo

The cafeteria echoed with bits of conversation as always and the four boys stood in line with their trays, watching the two new girls as they sat alone at a corner table. "Dude, why do you think they moved here from California?" Stan asked curiously. "Who would do that?"

"Maybe they're in the witness protection program!" Kyle mused.

"No way. I bet they killed someone. That Naomi girl probably set some poor guy on fire with her evil day-walker powers and that other girl is probably psychic or something!" Guessed Cartman.

"I heard their parents are dead and they have to live with a traveling circus that goes from town to town." Said an unmistakable nasal toned voice behind them.

"No way. Where'd you hear that Clyde?" Stan asked.

"Bebe told me that Rebecca told her that Butters heard from that British kid Pip who saw them move in." He answered.

"Pip's not here today!" Kyle groaned.

"We'll just have to ask Butters. C'mon guys." As usual Stan led the group, leaving the line to head towards the table where a little blonde boy sat surrounded by a few unpopular kids.

"Well hiya Fellas!" he cheered upon seeing them. "Why, you guys don't usually sit over here…how come you wanna see me?"

"Butters, this is very important." Cartman asked with an intense look in his eyes as he put a hand on the kid's shoulder. "We need you to be very honest with us."

"Well…I guess I can do that…" he answered, rubbing his hands together nervously. "What's all this about?"

The overweight boy cleared his throat. "Did that Day-Walker and her blonde tumor kill Pip so he wouldn't tell that they're on the run from the law?"

"Shut up Cartman!" Kyle screeched. "They did not kill anyone, and she is NOT a tumor!"

"Yeah dude, that's not cool. Butters, just tell us what you heard from Pip." As was usual, when Stan spoke, the rest of the guys listened.

"W-well he just told me that there's a house down the street that lots of different kids live in, mostly teenagers, and that there's a lady that lives with 'em. I guess the other day this van pulled up and those two girls got out...that's all he said."

"Were they bloody…WERE THEY BLOODY BUTTERS, I NEED TO KNOW!" Cartman harassed, shaking the tiny boy roughly.

"Oh shit…" Kyle hissed as from the corner of his eye he saw the girls walking towards them.

"Dude, shut the fuck up already!" Kenny yelled, punching Cartman in the shoulder. He knew that Stan and Kyle were hoping like he was that they hadn't heard.

The two passed them completely and they all heaved a sigh as the girls dumped their trays in the trash. Just then however Naomi turned and walked back to their group with her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt. "No Cartman, we weren't bloody….but you might be later…" A small click was their only warning and suddenly a small, sharp knife was pressed to the heavy boy's throat. His eyes bugged slightly and he whimpered. The instance was brief however and before anyone really knew what had happened the knife was gone and she was walking back towards Sara, who waited at the trashcan. The blonde had apparently been watching the entire scene play out and she leveled the boys with an icy stare before high-fiving her companion as they exited the room.

"Dude." Kyle said lowly.

"Yeah." Stan answered.

"That fuckin' rocked!" Kenny finished, putting words to what the other two were undoubtedly thinking.

"Man California girls are lame bitches." Cartman complained. "They should get back in the kitchen where they belong…I coulda kicked her ass, stupid Day-Walker cunt."

Stan rolled his eyes and Kenny Glared.

"You were about to pee your pants Fat-ass. She scared the shit out of you and you know it!" The Jew shot back.

"No I wasn't! She didn't scare me at all!"

"Dude, you whimpered." Stan recalled.

"Nuh-uh….I was just…I was just you know letting her feel good cuz she's new and ugly and has no friends and I'm totally awesome like that!"

"She's not ugly you vaginal belch!" The parka-clad boy responded, throwing the crumpled brown paper bag from his lunch towards his crude friend.

"I think you saw your life flash before your eyes Cartman." taunted Kyle as they started walking out of the cafeteria.

ooo

The next week passed normally, although Kyle noted that Naomi and Sara didn't speak at all in class. The two girls seemed almost ensconced in a world of their own, never straying from each other's side and always somehow apart from the rest of the 4th grade students of South Park elementary. For some reason, he felt a bit guilty, feeling like they had been somehow offended by Cartman's words. That wasn't at all normal. Everyone knew that the fat kid was an asshole and usually ignored everything he said, but being new, he supposed the girls hadn't gotten that memo yet. Finally, he resolved himself to apologize, at least to Sara. Quite honestly, Naomi scared him a little bit and he imagined himself being skewered on that little knife as he tried to say sorry. The day came and he saw his chance in the form of Sara walking into the classroom without her constant red-haired companion.

"Hey." He tried, smiling nervously at her.

She kept her eyes down, focusing on getting homework from the blue trapper-keeper in her backpack. "Hi."

"So…uh….where's your friend?" He tried again, hoping the subject of the red-head might make her open up a bit more.

"Sister."

"Huh?"

"Sister." She said again, correcting him and looking up as if daring him to question it.

The Jewish boy didn't heed the look. "But you two look nothing alike."

"We're Foster Sisters." She clarified. "We've been together for a long time, so if she's not my real sister, she's the closest thing I've ever had."

"Oh…Right…Wait, what's a Foster sibling…my brother's adopted, does that mean he's my Foster Brother?" Somehow, he lost track of the apology in his curiosity.

She laughed quietly and he couldn't help but notice that she looked completely different when she smiled. "No. Naomi and I live with other foster kids at a Foster home." She explained.

"Why? Don't you have a Mom and Dad?" He blurted before he could think.

Her eyes darkened and she looked down. "No. My parents died in an accident when I was really little and Naomi got taken away from hers. A Foster home is where you go when they decide that no one wants to adopt you, but you still gotta go to school and stuff. I think Naomi scares people and I'm just…not what people want…" she grew quiet then and Kyle mentally slapped himself.

"Um…" A bit angry at himself Kyle searched for something to say and looked around the classroom. "Hey, why don't you come to Stan's birthday party tomorrow?" He blurted.

She looked up in surprise. "Why?"

"Because….everyone cool will be there, and you guys should make some friends here." He answered quickly. When she began to glare he added "You can bring Naomi with you." Hastily.

"I don't know. Naomi's sick at home right now…She might not be better by then…"She answered. "I like to take care of her when she's sick, and we don't have a present."

He thought for a moment. "You don't need one. Stan's my best friend, he's really nice. Come if she's feeling better, to make up for the fat-ass being a jerk, please?"

The blonde girl thought for a moment then nodded. "Well okay I guess. I don't think she'll mind too much."

Relieved, Kyle scribbled the address on a piece of note paper and handed it to her. "Thanks. I feel really bad about what Cartman said and I want to make sure you guys know that none of us believe him. No one ever listens to that asshole you know."

Sara smiled again, shyly, and nodded. "That's good to know…we didn't kill a guy you know…"

Mr. Garrison walked in just then and everyone started gravitating towards their respective desks. "I know you didn't." Kyle answered, smiling back at her. "You two don't seem that bad."

"It was a woman we killed." Sara finished, turning and walking to her desk without another word, though she did wave back at him airily.

She was just joking. He hoped.

ooo

"You did **what**?" Stan exclaimed, looking at Kyle through somewhat annoyed blue eyes. "Why dude!" His foot connected solidly with a rock as they walked from the bus stop towards their homes.

Kyle sighed. "I couldn't help it. They seem nice and it sucks that what Fat-Ass said would make them feel like no one wants to be their friend…besides, what do you say when you hear that someone's parents are **dead**?"

"You say 'I'm sorry for your loss' or some junk like that, not 'hey why don't you and your scary foster sister come to my best friend's birthday party and give Cartman another reason to open his fat mouth'." The slightly shorter boy answered. "That's what you say."

"Aw c'mon dude, it won't be so bad." Just then Kenny joined them and Kyle turned to the parka wearing boy. "Hey Kenny, what do you think of the new girls? Was it weird of me to invite them to Stan's party tomorrow?"

"I think it'll be funny. Cartman will probably piss himself when he sees that red-haired chick!" Kenny replied, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his parka. "He still starts sweating whenever she passes him in the hall."

Stan laughed. "Well okay, I guess it's worth it to see that asshole scared by a girl."

"Yeah dude. You better go tell your mom that 2 more people are coming. I'll go with you." The Jewish boy offered.

"Sure. Kenny, don't tell Cartman that they're coming, okay? We'll see you tomorrow!"

At their street the boys parted ways, Kyle and Stan turning in at Stan's house to tell Mrs. Marsh about the extra guests, and Kenny across the tracks to the miniscule bad side of town where his family lived in relative poverty.

"Kenny, go to the bar and get your no good father!" His mother screeched the second he walked in, her heavy white-trash accent even more obvious than usual. Oh how he hoped he never acquired that trait. "And while you're there put some peanuts in your pockets to go with dinner, we're having microwave pizza bagels again tonight."

With a sigh he walked directly back outside, vaulting the torn up couch on their lawn out of habit and heading downtown towards the bar where he assumed the greatest redneck population in the world spent most of their days. The bell rang as he entered, just in time to hear a familiar voice say. "Hey, you're just a kid, we don't take kindly to your types in here…." Kenny rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Now Skeeter, he aint hurtin' nobody…" the bartender protested, trying to calm the redneck's ire.

Kenny flipped the man off and ignored the hick, trying to locate his father in the dimly lit room. Somehow, amidst the stench of alcoholic drinks and the fog of cigarette smoke he vaguely heard the rest of their conversation.

"No, I wanna know why them kids is always bargin' into this here bar when it's supposed to be only people over 21 year olds that walk in this place…."

"Now Skeeter, we don't want no trouble…" Kenny finally tuned the conversation out when he saw his father slumped over a table in the corner.

"Dad, Mom wants you to get your butt home for dinner, she's putting the pizza bagels in the microwave right now..." He said, tugging on his dad's shirt sleeve.

"Oh boy, pizza waffles…c'mon Ken, let's get home…be sure to shove some peanuts in your pockets too so that we can have something with dinner." His father's nasal toned, and obviously drunk voice answered.

"Yeah I know, mom already told me that." Pouring bowls of peanuts from the bar and the nearest couple of tables into his pockets Kenny followed the adult onto the street, leaving the bar just as the newest hit song began playing on the radio.

As they walked, the radio DJ's voice echoed behind them from the still open door of the bar. "And now on Denver's YJ17 we have the beautiful music of Wing, singing her new single, a remake of Michael Jackson's "Beat It". Stay tuned for all the newest, hottest music here in Colorado on Yj17."


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Wrappings

**Author's Note: **_Someone added this story to their favourites for the first time! I'm so happy! Thank you **Dnny By**! Chapter 3 will contain a small section just for them because of this. Anyway, chapter 2...at the end I think I may have gotten lazy. I wrote the last page or so on a night when I felt really into it, but the paragraph before it was all from a night when I just REALLY didn't feel like writing anything. My best friend/Editor was bugging me to write, so I did. She's the one who has driven me to write this whole time so far. So, look forward to more foreshadowing in chapter 3, as though this one did not contain enough! You can also look forward to some good old fashioned South Park oddness that will hopefully make you all think of the show. Hmm...You'll learn some surprising things about the girls, and see more fuzzy socks. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2, Birthday Wrapping!_

_**Edited as of 3 September 2010**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Birthday Wrapping**

Stan's doorway had never seemed as small as it did on the 19th of October as the two boys stood there, greeting guests and more importantly waiting for the two newest residents of South Park to show up. So far the guest count was good, at least in Kyle's mind. He, Stan, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Bebe, and Tweek were already present, with a few more guests expected to show. Big balloons decorated most of the house with the number 10 featured on them prominently. Sparky, the very gay dog almost seemed to prance among the guests, his pink bandana flipping here and there. Impatiently Kyle walked to the snack table, making a plate of chips and dip and carrying it over to where Stan now sat on his front steps. "Here dude. Have some chips." Then he sat himself, the Jew and the Birthday Boy together, best friends just waiting for the party to start.

**ooo**

For the first time in his memory, Kenny was on his way to a friend's birthday party. Finally, this time he wouldn't be dead on one of those special days that everyone else seemed to get. Happily he skipped towards the good side of the tracks, holding tightly to the envelope that contained a hand-made card and the 5 dollar bill that Kenny had been saving for months to give to Stan for his birthday.

On the tracks he paused, pulling at his shoe frantically. The lace stuck fast, tangled impossibly in the railing. The arms of the crossing came down and the telltale chime started, interrupted by the loud whistle of an oncoming train. Of course. Kenny let loose a stream of curse words, pulling at the lace more and finally trying to slip off his shoe, which of course was 2 sizes too small. Now more than ever he hated being poor. Of course he hadn't bought new shoes since second grade, and now he was going to die again because of it. Angrily he shook his fist at the sky, preparing for the painful collision of his body with steel. As he closed his eyes to meet death he did indeed feel a collision, but it wasn't nearly as painful as he'd thought. In fact, he went flying with a weight tied to him and felt himself hit the ground bruised but alive, the weight dropping beside him. Warily he cracked open one eye, then the other to see blue sky before him, not the familiar craggy rock that marked Hell's ceiling. "Huh?" He jumped to his feet and looked down. He wore only one shoe, his left foot clad in a black threadbare sock. A small, familiar hand lay inches from his foot and he followed the fingerless glove down the arm to see the small girl beside him start to pick herself up. Taking care to brush the dust from her sweatshirt she finally looked up at him with those same startling eyes he'd seen on her first day of school. Her hair had been knocked loose and partially covered her face, but she seemed not to care instead inspecting him carefully.

"You okay?" She asked quietly, doing something no one else had ever done and pulling the parka hood from his head to look directly at his face.

A cut on her cheek dripped blood, and it looked like the shoulder of her sweatshirt was ripped, and she was asking _him_ if he was alright? The boy was so stunned he didn't speak, or even whip his parka back into place. Instead he just stared at her and blinked. Finally he opened his mouth as the arms of the railroad crossing rose back into place and the chiming stopped.

He was interrupted as a small shape threw itself across the now clear tracks and clung to Naomi. "Are you okay!" Sara gasped, lightly inspecting first the tear in the black fabric of her foster sister's garment, then with a squeak, the wound on her face. The blonde girl didn't even seem to notice Kenny, who finally pulled his hood back up, pulling the strings taut. "You could have been killed!"

"I'm fine." The redhead stated brusquely, pushing her concerned friend away lightly and smiling at her. "Besides, I could have been killed, but if I hadn't done it, he **would** have been…What were you thinking just standing there kid?"

Kenny couldn't answer at first, then he cleared his throat. "I couldn't get my shoe off…" He mumbled, realizing she probably wouldn't understand his muffled speech. Most people didn't unless Stan or Kyle translated for him.

"Well it's certainly off now." She answered. "C'mon, I'll help you see if it survived getting run over by a train." With that, the two girls walked back onto the tracks before an astounded boy could think to protest. They looked for a few minutes before Sara picked up a rather tattered piece of brown leather.

"I think your shoe needs a funeral." She said sadly. "Sorry."

Kenny shrugged. He'd just have to go to Stan's birthday with no shoes. It wasn't like he hadn't been singled out before for some reason or another. Being the "poor kid" did that.

"Oh well. Who needs shoes?" Naomi answered, leaning down and unlacing her black sneakers. Slipping them off, she carried them, revealing that she wore mismatched fuzzy socks. On one foot was a green and black striped one and on the other was a purple and gold polka dotted one. Seeing his look she tilted her eyebrow. "Life's too short for boring socks."

Kenny couldn't help but laugh as he took off his other shoe and chucked it at the tracks. "Isn't that a bumper sticker?"

"Yeah, she has it on her wall." Sara answered, slipping her tennis shoes off to reveal a pair of neat white athletic socks and a silver dolphin anklet on her right ankle. "Are you on your way to Stan's party?"

He nodded the affirmative. "You guys are going?"

"Kyle invited Sara, and she's dragging me along. She seems to think making friends is a good idea…but I guess I can have some fun if I see that Fat-Fuck there." Naomi growled mischievously.

The orange-clad boy laughed wickedly as they continued walking.

**ooo**

Finally the three arrived at Stan's house, and the two boys waiting in the doorway immediately noticed Kenny and Naomi's dusty appearances, as well as the fact that all three kids were shoeless. "Dude, what happened!" Kyle asked them as they set Kenny's envelope and a small package from the girls on the gift table. Stan simply scratched his head; no doubt Kenny had come close to death.

Sara smiled. "There was a little accident involving a train." She answered vaguely.

Stan shrugged. "Well you guys are just in time for cake and presents, go ahead and sit with the others." He picked up the nearest parcel and took a seat on a kitchen chair, unwrapping it to reveal a new remote control truck from Kyle. "Sweet dude!" Next came a WWE Mayhem doll from Cartman, a set of Broncos playing cards from Clyde, a green mega-man deluxe from Craig, a gift card to the mall from Butters, a nice metal thermos from Tweek, a book from Wendy with a love note stuck inside, A bottle of gross smelling cologne from Bebe, a set of rocket racer cars from Jimmy and Timmy, Kenny's 5 dollar bill, and An autographed Elway jersey from Token that earned glares from the rest of the kids and caused the rich black boy to sink low in his seat. Finally Stan was down to his last few gifts and unwrapped a get out of hell free pass from Damien, who smirked, a fishing pole from Pip, who seemed glad to have picked something good, and the girl's gift. "Dude, the new season of Terrence and Phillip on DVD, sweet!" He exclaimed when he opened it. "Birthdays kick ass!"

"Stanley!" Mrs. Marsh warned. "Language young man."

"Aw, but Mom, I'm 10 now. Can't I say kick-ass?"

"No dude, you can't say ass until you're 14, my mom said so!" Kyle answered.

"Kyle!" Mrs. Marsh's voice toned again.

"What? My mom lets me say Ass all the time!" Cartman retorted.

"Eric!"

"Hey, don't say ass in front of someone's mother you stupid Fat-Ass!" Naomi growled.

"Ass!" Kenny couldn't resist putting in.

"Kenny!"

Stan laughed as he watched everyone debating the finer points of the word, until Wendy walked towards him. '_Okay dude, you're ten now, you can't get queasy whenever she talks to you. Be cool. C'mon, you can do it. You haven't puked in months…oh man I don't feel so good…I shouldn't have had seconds on cake…no. Just don't think about it, be cool. Be super cool. Be…Be Bryan Boytano!'_

"Hi Stan." She said shyly, her violet eyes seeming to sparkle in the reflection of all the balloons around them.

'_Be cool be cool be cool be cool be-'"_Hi wen-blaaaaaaaaaaar" In spite of himself Stan threw up, mess spreading on the carpet. '_Damn it. Real cool dude.' _

"Ew." She said out of habit, then smiled. "Happy Birthday." Time seemed to slow and her lips came closer to him. He fought the urge to sick up again until those lips connected with his cheek and the moment was passed.

Stan stood dazed, and by the time he woke she was already across the room with Bebe and Kyle was next to him poking his shoulder. "Dude…DUDE! Your mom is trying to ask you what game you want to play….hellooooo…"

Finally he snapped out of it, looking over at his Jewish best friend. "Oh uh…I don't know dude…Let's watch this Terrence and Phillip DVD!"

All the guests cheered and gathered around the TV as Stan put the disk in.

**ooo**

"Hey Terrence, have you seen the interesting pattern on this coffee table?"

"Why no I haven't Phillip!"

"Well take a look!"

"Sure…I don't see anything…"

"Look Closer."

"I still don't see anything Phillip…wait…Ahahahahaha! You farted on me Phillip!"

"I sure did Terrence!"

Kyle let the familiar words wash over him and laughed along with all the other kids, noting that in the back, sitting next to Jimmy and Timmy Sara laughed too. Did she like Terrence and Phillip? He thought she liked reading…wait, why did he care? After a couple of episodes Jimmy did some stand up comedy and again he found himself curious. Did she like Pollack jokes? Wait, what was a Pollack? After that all of them gathered in the front yard, lining up to play some street hockey. It was time to choose teams, and he was chosen as the second team captain. Should he pick her?

"Wendy." Stan's first choice as the other team's captain was obvious. So the first choice was the girl you liked? Kyle didn't think he liked Sara, he barely knew her. Instead he went with the logical choice.

"Fat-Ass, you're goalie." He called out.

"Token, you're with me!" Stan replied.

"I pick Clyde."

"Damien."

"Craig."

"Tweek."

"Sara" The name surprised him, and obviously the girl too. She pointed at herself but when he nodded she smiled and happily took her place beside Craig for his team.

"Pip."

The British boy looked altogether thrilled. "Oh boy! I've been chosen!"

"Kenny."

"Butters." Stan looked almost regretful of that one the moment the blonde boy trotted over, rubbing his hands together nervously as usual.

"Bebe." Little did his best friend know, but Kyle had seen Bebe playing hockey before and she was pretty good for a girl.

"Naomi." The redhead looked up from where she was cleaning under her nails with that little knife she always seemed to carry. Shrugging she took her place next to Butters who smiled at her in his usual friendly manner. Stan, from the corner of his eye, noted Kenny crossing his arms and looking away almost disappointedly.

"Jimmy, Timmy, will you guys ref for us?" Kyle asked politely. The two handicapped boys were cool, but everyone knew that they weren't good for hockey, including them.

"Of c-c-course Kyle." Jimmy answered. "It'll be our p-p-pleasure to make sure this is a f-fun and fair M-m-m-m-m hayyyytch." He ended on a high pitched breath and nodded, raising a crutch.

"Timmay!" Timmy yelled, waving his hands.

"Right you are Tim-Tim." Jimmy answered, as usual able to understand the retarded boy's meaning, though all he ever said was his name. "We want a c-clean match. No high st-st-sticking or n-nut hits. Let's g-g-get it on." With that he lowered the crutch quickly, backing out of the way.

The two teams huddled and Kyle nodded to his group. "Okay guys, Cartman's bigger than the goal, so we've got this match in the bag if we try even a little bit."

"Hey!" Cartman protested, only to be cut off by Kyle's continuing speech.

"Craig, you be center, Kenny guard their center and, be our forward and try to get the puck and pass it to Craig. He's our scorer. Bebe, you're our secondary scorer, if Craig misses you get that puck and get it past their goalie."

"Right!" The blonde girl noted, tapping her stick against the ground.

"Clyde, guard their scorers, okay?"

"You got it." Clyde answered.

"What should I do?" Came Sara's quiet question. "I don't know much about hockey, but I used to play soccer…are they similar?"

"Very." Kyle answered. "You be our passer. Intercept the puck whenever you can and pass it to either Craig or Bebe. If they have the puck then watch out for the other team's players and don't let them get on offense!"

She nodded and they broke the huddle, turning to face Stan's team who were already facing them. As he thought, Pip was the goalie, guarded by the son of Satan. The surprise however was Naomi who faced them as the Center with Token as her forward.

The puck dropped and Craig and Naomi faced each other, sticks crossed. At Jimmy's word the shuffle begin and the shoeless girl had the puck, running on tip toe up the street towards where Cartman watched the goal with the puck well controlled. In front of her an orange flash appeared and Kenny's stick intercepted hers, the puck flying away and into a throng of other players. Kyle grinned, not many people knew how fast Kenny was when he bothered to try.

The redhead gave a smirk to the parka shrouded kid and dashed back the way she'd come, watching as Bebe gained the puck and made her way forward. Token stepped in front of the blonde and she passed to Craig who shockingly passed it on to Sara who'd somehow appeared right in front of the goal. The quiet girl took the shot and cheered when it clanged squarely into the side-turned trashcan they used as their net.

Overall the game was perfect. Fun and brutal with both sides scoring several goals before ending with a tie-breaker shoot off between Naomi and Craig. In the end, Cartman blocked the girl's shot and Craig's went right through Pip, earning Kyle's team the win.

Exhausted, the group of kids slumped to the grass outside of Stan's house, grabbing glasses of lemonade from the tray Mrs. Marsh had made for them. "Man that was a great game!" Token cheered, slapping Craig on the back.

"You can s-s-say that again!" Jimmy agreed. "It was b-b-brutal! Those girls can r-really p-play! Bebe was specta-spectac-spectacu-Spectacular!"

"Yeah, that was pretty fuckin' hot!" Kenny agreed, winking at Bebe.

"Ew! You're such a gross boy!" She answered, sticking out her tongue.

"Where'd you learn to play Hockey Naomi?" Kyle asked. "I know Sara did Soccer, did you?"

The redhead shook her head. "No, in one of our old foster homes some of the boys used to play street hockey all the time and I used to watch them. They never let me play though." She shrugged. "I started really liking it and used to sneak out with their equipment and practice at night when they were asleep. Made Sara play goalie for me."

Sara nodded. "Yup. They played on skates though. I've never seen anyone play just on foot. It made it really fun and hard!"

Clyde grinned and stretched out next to Sara. "You said it. You guys aren't bad you know that? Pretty cool for girls I guess."

"Yeah, I heard you made Cartman pee his pants!" Token remarked.

"Hey! She did not! I could have taken her…" The fat boy whined, trying to edge away from the redhead a few feet away. "I was just being…um…"

Naomi merely stood and looked down at Cartman. "Boo!" She hissed. Faster than they'd ever seen him move the large boy was up and running into the house. The girl laughed and sat back down next to Stan with her hand on his shoulder, earning nearly identical glares from Wendy and Kenny.

The sun began to set and the girls all stood, Wendy and Bebe heading in one direction as Naomi and Sara headed in the other. The boys filed inside, preparing for their sleep-over by putting up the tents in the backyard. Kyle stayed out front however, watching the girls go, but his eyes weren't on the redhead at all. As he turned to go back inside, he almost bumped into Kenny who muttered something about "She left her shoes."

"Huh?" Kyle looked after the girls again. Sara carried her shoes, but Naomi's hands were empty. Then he looked back inside where Kenny was stooped in the corner, picking up a pair of black sneakers with green laces and holding them out. "Well…I guess someone will have to take them to her." He answered. "Do you know where they live?"

"Pip does, remember?" Kenny replied.

"Oh yeah, let's go ask him!"

The two boys ran inside, finding the little British boy setting up his Mighty Boosh sleeping bag in the corner of one of the tents. "Oh hello gents!" He greeted them cheerfully. "It's a wonderful day for a slumber party! I've never gotten to sleep over with a friend before. It's so great to be invited to a party for once…Oh dear me but I do believe I'm rambling now."

"Shut up Pip." Kyle said half-heartedly.

"Alright then." The blonde boy answered with no hesitation.

"Do you know where those two girls live, Naomi and Sara?" Kenny asked. "Butters told us you saw them move in." He held up the shoes by way of explanation.

"Oh dear, she left her shoes!" The britt took off his green cap, setting it beside him as he thought. "Well yes, they live over across the tracks, by that run-down shack with the couch outside. I saw them moving in as I rode my bike down there for my paper route…" He divulged finally.

"Hey!" Kenny hissed. "You better watch whose house you're calling a run-down shack you little ass fucking pussy!" Immediately he'd known Pip was talking about his house, it was the only one with a couch out front after all, and as much as he defended it, he knew it was run-down looking.

"Oh, terribly sorry old chap!" Pip squeaked. "Had no idea it was you who lived there, honestly!"

Kenny shrugged and looked at Kyle. "I guess I could take them back to her tomorrow morning." The poor boy toned, feigning reluctance. In all honesty he was going to take them back to her even if she lived all the way in Denver. Hell, even if she lived all the way in New York!

"That's a good idea. Hey, I'll go with you! We can go there from here." Kyle offered.

"Oh what a splendid idea, I'm sure you'll have a merry time indeed!" Pip chirped.

"Shut up Pip." They said in unison, setting up their sleeping bags near Stan and Cartman and ignoring the little British boy once more.

**ooo**

It seemed like days before night finally ended and the sun rose. Kenny hadn't slept, instead staying up and playing poker with Tweek. The jittery boy seemed almost calm in the dark of night when no one was around to watch him. He explained to Kenny that he never slept anyway, so he didn't mind keeping him company. Perhaps what the orange-clad boy liked best was that Tweek didn't ask why he couldn't sleep. He didn't know himself, so he couldn't have answered anyway. Standing he rolled up the sleeping bag loaned to him by Kyle and waited for his Jewish friend to awaken. Stan however, woke first and walked over sleepily. "What's up Kenny?"

"Naomi left her shoes last night so I'm going to take them back to her and Kyle is coming with me." He explained.

"Well shit dude, I'll go with you." Stan answered with a smile.

"Um, okay…should we just wake up Kyle then?" He asked.

"Yeah." They walked over to the sleeping Jew and Stan knelt down. "Kyle…hey Kyle, wake up. We're going to give that girl her shoe back."

"Ungh….okay." Came the sleepy reply. "But Cartman's going with us."

"Dude, why?" Stan's expression was puzzled.

"So we can watch him squirm again." The Jew replied, standing up and pulling on his hat and coat. The trio walked over to the sleeping fat kid and with a sadistic grin Kyle sank his foot into Cartman's side once, twice, three times before they finally heard an angry grunting queal. "Dude, that sounded like Cartman's pig Fluffy!"

Kenny snickered. "Yeah, but he looks more like the size of the elephant you used to have."

"Hey! I heard that you poor piece of shit!" Cartman yelled. "I am NOT FAT!"

"Whatever dude, just come with us to give Naomi back her shoe!" Kyle yelled.

"I am not going anywhere with you assholes." The fat boy replied, rolling up his Urkle sleeping bag. "Screw you guys, I'm goin' home!"

"No, You're fucking coming with us you dildo!" Kenny yelled, grabbing Cartman by his shirt. "And we're leaving NOW!"

"Woah Dude!" Stan exclaimed.

**ooo**

".._Lyris sighed and turned to Neshira, stroking a strand of pure silver hair over her shoulder as the assassin stood guard beside her door…_" Sara read quietly, looking up to where Naomi paced across the high arch of the roof in front of her. Sara sat on one of the flat ledges, a blue bound journal in her hands along with a plain ink pen. "So what do you think?" She asked quietly.

Naomi tilted her head for a moment. "I like the way that sentence flows…what do you think should happen next? Should Tokuru rush in and see Neshira there? He'd be shocked that his sister was under his nose the entire time…."

The blonde girl looked down. "Naw, I don't think that would happen yet…but we'll have to see…" her eyes watched warily as her foster sister walked in mismatched socks on the dangerous ledge, never once losing her balance. It was funny, Naomi always seemed so graceful, and yet she couldn't dance at all whilst Sara was incredibly clumsy normally and always did well in ballet. "Be careful, we don't want you dying. It's bad enough to watch you jump in front of a train, but I don't want to see you fall off of a roof in the same week."

Naomi laughed quietly, one of the few times a smile actually showed all the way through her face. "There was no way that train would hit me. Besides, I told you, I didn't want to watch Kenny pulverized….he's _nice_."

"Nice huh…" Sara's voice held a knowing edge, but she let the subject stay untouched…for now.

**ooo**

"Ring the doorbell Kenny. C'mon!" Stan huffed, waiting until the orange clad boy finally reached up and pressed the white button. A chime sounded inside, slightly tinny to their ears and finally a heavyset latino woman answered the door. "Hello?" She asked, with absolutely no accent. "Can I help you boys?"

Kenny wouldn't talk, so Kyle spoke up instead. "Yeah, we go to school with Naomi and Sara? Um, Naomi left her shoes at Stan's house yesterday and we came to give them back…"

The woman smiled sweetly. "Oh how sweet kids. Come on in…lemme see if one of these kids can take you to them. I gotta get back to makin' dinner." Her sharp eyes picked a young boy, perhaps kindergarten or 1st grade in age from the sofa and she beckoned with her hand for him. "Vincent, will you take these boys to Naomi and Sara?"

"Sure Ma Yolanda!" He piped, leading the boys up a flight of stairs until they reached a hallway and pointing out the hall window. "There's a roof right there. If you climb up it you get to the top roof of the house. Naomi and Sara spend lots of time up there by themselves."

"Thanks Kid." Stan toned before the little one dashed back down the stairs.

"Dude, they're on the roof?" Kyle gasped. "We better go without Cartman, he might cave the ceiling in."

"Hey!" The fat boy yelled. "You stupid Heeb!"

Kenny pulled the drawstrings of his hood close and seemed almost to shake, but he climbed out the window with both boys and found the scramble to the flat portion of roof where Sara sat to be quite simple. His eyes bugged however when he saw Naomi walking easily across the peak of the roof just a few feet in front of them. "Be careful!" He shouted before he realized it.

Her footing didn't falter, but she did stop and turn on a dime to look at them. Sara just chuckled. "She does this every day. Don't worry, she has good balance. Did you come to bring her shoes back?"

Kenny nodded, but it was Stan who spoke. "Yeah, She left them at my house."

"Cool. Let's go down to our room." The blonde girl spoke, standing and easily sliding down and through the window. The boys followed much more carefully and Kenny watched as Naomi made a rather interesting sort of flip with her entrance.

The two girls led them to a door that was painted black, a paper sign on it reading "Nara's Room!" in teal marker and decorated with quite detailed pictures of flames and waves. Vaguely Cartman wondered who'd drawn the picture before all of the boys were inside and looking around.

Half of the room was painted a pale blue and contained a bed with a white wicker headboard, a white painted desk, a blue beanbag, and a bulletin board filled with A marked papers and ribbons for various achievements. Perhaps the oddest thing about this side of the room however was that it was spotlessly clean. The only things out of place were a notebook and pen that seemed to contain notes from the last class. A nice little rug was sat underneath the bright blue rolling chair and a neatly organized stack of textbooks was set front and center. Obviously this was Sara's side of the room, since she currently sat on the nicely made bed with its turquoise comforter and purple pillows.

The other side of the room was another story. The walls were painted a dark gray, and the trim was black. The bed had a black wrought iron frame and the comforter was black with lime green stitching. The pillows on the bed were also lime green, each having black flames on them. The bulletin board on this side of the room was covered in random band logos in the forms of patches, small posters, and buttons along with a cover of "Entertainment weekly" that featured Terrence and Phillip. Papers were strewn on the bed, some of which seemed to feature drawings, but what they were of couldn't be seen since everywhere else on that side of the room looked as though a hurricane had hit. Clothes were everywhere, but by far the most plentiful were socks. Colourful socks littered the floor, the bed and every surface, including hanging from the headboard and even from the ceiling fan. Of course the telltale sign was the bumper sticker tacked next to the bed which read "Life is too short to wear boring socks.".

Naomi sat down on the unmade black bed, sweeping the clothes onto the floor and the stack of papers onto the relatively clean black nightstand next to her. The boys all looked around, but Kenny's eyes were drawn to the dart board above Naomi's bed. 3 darts were all balanced directly in the bulls-eye and he idly wondered if she'd thrown those there, deciding that it was impossible. Wordlessly he set Naomi's shoes on the floor next to the girl's closet which straddled the almost visible line between their personal spaces.

"Thanks Kenny. I don't mind going barefoot on weekends, but I'm sure Mr. Garrison would have yelled if I'd have come to class that way." Naomi said with a smile. "Sara, where's your journal?"

"Oh! I just had it too…excuse me." With that, the blonde girl hopped off of her bed and walked out. Kyle's eyes then traveled more of her side of the room, no longer afraid of her ire should she notice.

"She certainly is…clean…" He mentioned.

Naomi laughed. "At one of our old foster homes the caretaker died because mold started growing on the mess of a house we lived in…Sara's afraid of dirty rooms since then, although she's always been kind anal about cleaning.

"Haha, you said Anal!" Cartman laughed.

"Fat-Boy, you LIKE it anal." Naomi shot back.

The overweight kid seemed to have no reply to that one, mumbling and sitting down on Sara's rolling chair, which creaked.

"Your caretaker DIED!" Kyle gasped.

"Yeah…almost all of Sara's have…she often jokes that she's a curse on them. People die around her….but it's never her fault or anything." The redhead concluded. "She's too sweet and quiet to cause trouble…that's why she always has a hard time fitting in places if she's alone."

"Yeah, she is sw-." Kyle began. He was stopped however when the door opened and Sara had returned, carrying the blue journal with her.

"Can't believe I left that on the roof! I'm not usually so forgetful." She giggled. "Oh, did you guys meet Nico yet?"

Stan's eyebrow raised. "Nico?"

"Yeah, he's our snake." Naomi Answered. She took a shirt from what had appeared to be another nightstand, only to reveal that it was a snake cage. Curled inside was a medium sized black snake with brown splotches all over his body. "He's a ball python."

Cartman slowly backed away, but the rest of the boys gathered around. "Woah dude!" Kyle exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

Kenny even nodded, then caution took over and he asked "Is he poisonous?"

The redhead put her hand on his arm, and a jolt of electricity felt like it went through his heart, though he stood still. "Nope, he's really sweet. Go on, pet him!"

Just as they all reached into the cage, Yolanda's voice sounded from downstairs. "Naomi, Sara, it's noon!" She called. Naomi's eyes grew wide and suddenly she slipped the lid back onto the snake cage. "You guys better go." She said simply. Sara sighed, but nodded.

"Yeah, we'll see you at school on Monday."

Cartman shugged. "Bye Bitches!" He called, walking out and downstairs while Naomi scowled at his back.

Stan nodded. "Thanks for coming to my party, you guys rock."

Kyle simply waved and almost blushed when Sara waved back. Afterwards he scurried downstairs and Kenny was left alone with the two girls who walked out with him.

"Thanks for bringing my shoes back." Naomi said quietly at the door.

The hooded boy smiled and pulled his parka strings tight to hide his pink cheeks, but the redhead captured one of them, pulling him in and leaning towards his face. His mind reeled and he waited, but Sara grabbed her hand before anything could happen and pulled her away, shutting the door on the four boys. Kenny sighed, but followed his friends as they made their way back to Stan's house.

Meanwhile, Naomi and Sara scurried to Yolanda's side. "Those boys seemed nice…I'm glad you girls are making friends here…" She said nicely.

They nodded at the woman, both beaming. "You know, I lived here when I was a little girl, and I had lots of friends too…." The caretaker went on. "One of them even sang to me once when we walked home…what was his name…Oh yes, Jerome…but we all just called him Chef."

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Summer DOESN'T suck

**A/N:**_ This chapter was originally very difficult to write. I think I was looking forward to chapter 4 too much. Anyway, now I've edited it again and while it's by no means polished it is much better reading than it was before. Time has taught me that on this site my scene break asteriks don't show up, so I've switched them to ooo's which makes it all much easier to read. Thank you all for enjoying this story!_

**Edited as of 3 September 2010**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Summer doesn't Suck?**

Naomi rolled over in her sleeping bag, putting her hands behind her head and sighing quietly as she glanced over at the sleeping masses of girls. It had been a few months since Stan's birthday and since then she and Sara had actually been considered cool by all of the other kids at South Park elementary. Bebe's living room was dark, but she could still see quite well. Finally her eyes traveled to where they met with Sara's, and the blonde girl smiled at her.

"You two can't sleep either?" whispered a voice from her right. She turned and saw Wendy sit up and gesture outside. They followed the raven-haired girl to the patio, sitting on plastic chairs. Sara shivered slightly, unused to the slight chill of an April Colorado night. "What's up?"

Sara shrugged. "I can't usually sleep if Naomi can't." She noted, looking at the red-head.

Wendy tilted her head as she looked to where the other girl sat. "I see…Why can't you sleep Naomi?" She asked politely.

Huddling in her chair the girl shrugged. "I don't sleep sometimes." Was all she said. "What about you Wendy?"

"I'm having some problems with Stan." The smart girl replied. "He's been acting strangely lately…"

Sara tilted her head. "Problems with Stan?"

"Yes…he was staring at another girl again!" Wendy cried. "I can't have them all arrested by Iranians and shot into the center of the sun!"

The two new girls gave each other a look. Somehow, the figured it would be best not to ask about that one. "Well um…who was it?" Asked the blonde.

"It was some girl in the fifth grade class…"

"Huh…" Naomi shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt he was looking though, he seems to REALLY like you a lot Wendy."

"You're probably right…Well; we should all try and get some sleep." Her cheerfulness was obviously false, but the other girls didn't push the issue, not wanting to alienate a potential friend. Instead they just followed her inside and curled up in their sleeping bags. Eventually Sara slept, but Naomi remained staring at the ceiling, thinking.

ooo

"And I told him, I aint givin' you no tree-fidy you goddamn loch ness monster!" The old man spouted for what seemed like the hundredth time as all of the kids gathered around him where he stood with his colourfully garbed wife over a stone alter.

"Um, what's going on?" Kyle asked as they walked forward.

"Cartman tried to kill himself so that he could take over Bill Gates body with a voodoo ritual." Butters informed them, pointing to where Cartman lay.

"We was making jambalaya that night." The old woman interrupted her husband, waving her hands over Cartman. A green light flashed around him and his voice echoed eerily.

"Oh Hamburgers!" cried Butters, "He's gonna do it!"

"No. He's not." Kyle said flatly. "He's still just laying there. How'd he try to do it anyway?"

"W-well he swallowed 4 aspirin…" the little blonde boy answered.

Stan held his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "That's not going to kill him Butters."

"Oh…" The rather bumbling child shrugged and walked away, mumbling something about "Good, cuz if Eric kills himself I'll probably get grounded…"

Stan rolled his eyes and looked back at Kenny and Kyle. "C'mon dude, my dad told me that when I got home he'd have a present for me, let's go see what it is!"

"Sweet!"

"Wait, you guys! I'm comin' too!" Cartman yelled, jumping from the alter and leaving the voodoo masters with their tale of giving the loch ness monster 3.50. "Chef's parents lied to me about being able to do the ritual anyway."

Together the four walked to Stan's house and his dad Randy let them in happily. "Stan, you gotta hear this…my favourite band from when I was your age just put out a new CD, and I got it for you!"

"What band Dad?" The boy asked curiously.

"KISS!" Randy practically squealed like a girl, dancing as the song played.

"Sweet dude! I fucking love Kiss!" Kenny exclaimed as Stan and Kyle listened to the song.

Cartman yawned loudly and dramatically, looking over at the CD player. He paused a moment then his eyes lit up when he heard the lyrics _"Leanne, your crazy ways make me so warm for you! So hot, hot, my crack-whore darling!" _

"Hey, that's your mom's name Cartman…" Kyle laughed. "And she IS a crack-whore…"

Randy picked up the CD cover, pulling out the little booklet it contained and reading down the lyrics. "It says here that the song was written about Leanne Cartman of….South Park Colorado! Eric, this song WAS written about you mom!"

It was like a light went on above the fat boy's head and he grinned. "Oh…this…is…kick-ass."

"Oh god. What are you thinking Fat-Ass!" Stan said with a quiet growl.

"I. Am going to make….so…much…money…" Was all he said before running out the door.

The three other boys all looked back and forth, shaking their heads. "That fat fucking asshole is going to do something really stupid." Kenny stated.

"Yeah…Oh well!" Stan exclaimed. "Let's get out of here, this music is lame."

"No way dudes, Kiss fucking rocks!" Kenny insisted. "Can I borrow the CD to listen to?"

"Sure dude, you can have it for all I care."

"Woo-hoo!" The orange clad boy grabbed up the disk and ran out of the house to amused looks from his two best friends.

ooo

Kyle sighed and shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat as he walked towards the library. Sundays always made him slightly lonely since everyone else was in church, so he usually spent them studying. Humming the dreidle song under his breath he looked around the travel section, making a face when he got to a book about the rainforest. "Stupid rainforest…" He muttered.

"What's so stupid about it?" Asked a quiet voice. The Jew jumped and the book fell to the ground, only to be picked up by a small hand as Sara looked at him. "I like the rainforest. I want to go there someday." She admitted.

"No. You don't." Shaking his head he took the book from her hands and put it back on the shelf, making sure it went into the right place. "I've been there, and it sucks major ass. There are huge bugs, and it's hot and sticky, and there are tribal people with huge lips who want to eat you and the government there makes fun of you if you can't dance."

"What does dancing have to do with anything? I _like_ bugs, and I can handle hot and sticky…as for the tribal people I'd love to see them try and cook me and Naomi." Came her dry response as she led him to a table and sat down.

"Eh…well um…dancing doesn't have anything to do with anything….hey, where _is_ Naomi?" He noted the lack of Sara's constant companion and curiosity took over. "You two are like…always together..._always_."

Blonde hair fell over her shoulder as she shrugged. It had grown quite a bit in the months since she'd moved to South Park and he rather liked it at this length. "We're not always together, just most of the time…she's…busy…"

"Then why aren't you at church?"

"Because church is for fools. Christianity is a hypocritical tool of a religion and I refuse to take part in it." She looked down then, blushing slightly because of her small outburst. "Then again, no religious really makes sense to me. Naomi always says that the Jews got it right…even if they can't dance." At that last line she looked up, winking playfully.

"I can too dance!" Changing the subject from his questionable rhythm he cleared his throat. "I've actually been to the rainforest twice…once on a lame trip with this choir called "Getting Gay with Kids…" and once to Peru because the government wanted us to stop pan flute music from taking over the world…that's when I realized what a wet blanket Craig can be."

She giggled. "He seems nice enough…and wow…Getting _gay_ with kids? Did they **not** think of the connotations in that name? I'm shocked people didn't think they were a child molesting cult…"

"I've met a couple of those too..." Added the day-walker with a sigh. "Once Cartman accidentally joined the North American Man-Boy love association and almost got us all raped…and our old school chef ran away with this club that goes all around the world and has sex with children..."

"The Super Adventure Club!" Her eyes were wide. "Wow…was he a pervert?"

"No, no, chef wasn't like that…he was our friend!" Kyle assured her. "He didn't know what that club was about; he thought it was just the Adventure club because he wanted to get away from it all…"

"You know that once they join that club they can't leave…right?" She asked. "So what happened to him?" The girl seemed enthralled by the tale and somehow it made Kyle unreasonably happy to see her smiling at him like that.

"Well he actually fell off of a bridge and got eaten by wild animals." He admitted.

Her eyes grew wide. "Wow." Those blue orbs seemed to x-ray him and he almost caught himself sitting up taller, as though trying to measure up. "Yeah…it was pretty damn horrible..."

"If you ask me…it sounds like this town of yours is freaking insane!" Sara giggled. "What else have you guys done?"

"Well, I brought democracy to Cuba once…" Kyle admitted sheepishly. "I just wrote a gay little note to Fidel Castro…Oh and I got all of our parents sent to jail for molesting us in the same week…"

"You did what!" Sara's eyebrow rose slightly. "Dude…that's so not cool."

"Yeah. I know that now." He chuckled. "What about you guys? Did you ever do anything awesome?"

"Well…I broke Naomi out of juvenile hall once…" came the shy response. "It made me feel pretty hardcore…but otherwise we've pretty much been normal…"

"Huh, well you guys don't seem normal to me. You seem really cool!"

"So do you guys, well except Eric Cartman…he seems like a freaking retard…"

Kyle blushed at being called cool by Sara. "Dude, speaking of Cartman being retarded, he totally entered the Special Olympics last year and lost to all the handicapped kids!"

Giggling she nodded and reached for the book between them just as he did. Their hands met and he pulled away quickly, looking away.

"Well, looks like church'll be out. Stan is probably looking for you…" She said quietly with pink tinged cheeks.

He tilted his head. "Well, um, you should come with me! I don't want you to sit in the Library by yourself all day. It would be mean of me to leave you by yourself."

The little girl smiled at him and nodded. "Well alright then...let me just check out these four books and we can go."

Smart girls. Why did she have to be a smart girl! He asked himself. He had a total weakness for smart girls, as was evidenced by his prior crush Rebecca, a homeschooled girl who had kicked his ass in the spelling bee. Luckily he realized she wasn't as attractive as he'd thought when she went wild and had a bit of a whore night at the annual Bay of Pigs memorial dance last year. Either way…why did Sara have to be so darn Smart? "And pretty too…" He muttered.

"What was that?" She asked, turning to him curiously. "Did you say something?"

His eyes grew wide. "Um..No!" He amended quickly. "We should head out then."

ooo

"No. No. No. I will NOT have a part in this one Cartman." Stan was yelling as the two library friends walked towards the others. "I'm leaving." With that, he stormed off with Kyle staring after him.

"Dude, what was that about?" The Jew asked.

"I'm going to sue-…wait, what the hell is that girl doing with you…where is her creepy day-walker friend!"

"She's eh…out…"Sara said quietly.

"Oh…well anyway, I'm going to sue Kiss for the money they make from the song about my Mom…" Cartman laughed. "It's perfect. I'm going to be so fucking rich."

"You are so messed up Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'll be messed up and FILTHY RICH soon!" the fat boy cackled.

"Oh god damn it." Kyle, Kenny, and Sara all said in unison.

ooo

Stark's pond had never seemed so strange and Stan sat quietly on a log, throwing rocks into the murky waters of the lake. A few minutes went by and he heard a screech as a black bike pulled up behind him. "Oh god...not sixth graders…" He muttered. "Please not them…I don't have a picture of my mom's boobs…" Turning around he tilted his head when he saw that on the bike was Naomi who walked over smiling.

"Hey Stan, what's up?" She asked. "You look like you're in a mood."

"Oh…well…it's Wendy." He finally admitted.

The redhead nodded; walking with him to the log he'd been sitting on and taking a seat beside him. Rubbing her forehead with a glove she once more tilted her head and he could have sworn that he saw her wiping a bit of makeup from her face, but he ignored it. "So, what's wrong?"

"Well…Wendy keeps trying to kiss me…"

"So?" She asked quietly. "What's so wrong with that? Don't you like her?"

"Of course I do dude, but I don't know how to kiss!" He answered.

Naomi giggled. "It's not that hard. You just put your lips on hers. You pucker like this…" She puckered her lips. "Then you press them on her lips."

"I know HOW to do it…but I have never really…"

She laughed again and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning in and pecking his lips really quickly. "See, was that so hard?"

"No…no it's not! Thanks! Hey, why were you riding home this way?"

"I um…work close to here…" She muttered.

Stan thought for a moment then gasped. "Ooooh wow you work there." There was only one place near there that she could mean.

"Please don't tell anyone." She insisted.

"Of course not dude." He answered. "Your secret is safe with me." The two kids nodded, an agreement between each other having been made.

ooo

"Eric Cartman, what is your closing argument?" The judge asked, pointing her gavel at him.

"Your Honour…I love my mother very much…and…" He sniffed for effect. "These…clowns...have besmirched her name in their song…and my dear sweet amazing mother hasn't even been compensated for it!"

"Oh god. This reminds me of the time that Cartman sued you for sexual harassment and started everyone in town with lawsuits…" Kyle whispered to Stan. "See, that guy even kinda looks like Sexual Harassment Panda!"

"Um…I think that's make-up dude." Stan replied. "The whole band wears it."

"Yeah dude, didn't you know that Kiss wears awesome make-up all the time and prances around on stage like gods even though they're fucking old!" Kenny pointed out. "They fucking rock!"

"Boys, for the last time, can you please keep it down in my courtroom while there is a trial in session!" The judge yelled, turning to the starry eyed front man of Kiss. "Mr. Stanley, what do you have to say about this accusation?"

"Kiss writes songs about what we know, and Gene wrote this one about an…encounter…he had with a woman many years ago. We did give her credit in the album but since she had no part in the song writing she doesn't deserve any of the profit gained from the song."

"Oh please, your honour they have more money than GOD!" Cartman protested. "They can stand to give me-…I mean my sweet wonderful beautiful mother a few million dollars…"

"Katherine…may I call you Katherine your honour?" Gene Simmons purred, standing up and looking the judge straight in her eye. "Perhaps you and I could retire to your chambers and discuss the matter privately?"

The judge's cheeks tinged and she stood. "Why I think that is a logical Idea Mr. Simmons."

The long-tongued musician grinned and walked with the judge behind the podium, leaving the bailiffs and everyone in the courtroom in stunned silence.

It was only half an hour or so before they returned, Gene looking smug between the perfect mask of demonic makeup he wore and the judge looking exhausted with a goofy smile on her face. "In the matter of Eric Cartman vs. the band Kiss, I find that there is no reason to give Mr. Cartman anything. The case is dismissed…."

"Ah God Dammit!" The fat plaintiff yelled, storming out of the courtroom.

"Well I'm glad that's over with." Stan stated, walking out after him with Kenny and Kyle in tow. "I have to go find Wendy and prove to her that I'm man enough for her!"

"Are you gonna shove your dick into her pussy and ride her like a 10-speed?" Kenny asked curiously with a wicked grin showing in his eyes.

"Dude. Sick!" Kyle and Stan toned unanimously.

As they exited the courthouse Tweek and Craig greeted them, waving from where they stood playing with Craig's new robo-dog pet and the rest of their friends were scattered around, having been waiting for their parents, most of whom were watching the trial.

From the corner of his eye, Kyle could have sworn he saw Mr. Garrison and Mrs. Cartman walking hand in hand, but that couldn't be true, could it?

He ignored the connotations of that pairing and instead continued walking as Stan split from them to find Wendy. Kenny left to get his dad from the bar, and before he knew it, the Jew was alone. There was nothing to do in the middle of May in South Park so he just went home, where Ike was waiting on the front porch. With a mischievous grin he called his brother over. "Ready Ike? Kick the baby!"

"Don't kick the baby…" The little Canadian protested, huddling in on himself.

"Kick the baby!" His foot connected solidly and Ike flew across the street, landing on- "Oh Shit…" He cursed as he watched Sara catch the baby.

"Did you just KICK your brother!" The blonde girl asked incredulously. "That's…barbaric!"

"No…really he likes it, right Ike? Besides, he's not my brother he's adopted!"

Ike looked up at the girl, then at Kyle. "Love is in the air!" He piped before hopping down from her arms and walking into the house on his own.

"Just because he's adopted doesn't mean you should treat him like a football…although he sort of looks like one…what's wrong with his head?" She muttered, forgetting her original concern in the curiosity of the moment.

"Oh, he's Canadian, can't you tell? I promise, he likes playing kick the baby." Great, with his luck she'd hate him now.

"Well…Okay. If he enjoys it…" She giggled. "He kind of looks like a mini Terrence from Terrence and Phillip..."

"Yeah he does…do you like that show? I know Naomi does…" Kyle asked, voicing a question he'd wondered since Stan's birthday.

"Yeah, it's a guilty pleasure…totally funny!" She replied. "Well…I have to get home…see you tomorrow Kyle! Don't forget that it's our last week of school party in Mr. Garrison's class!"

"Oh shit! I did forget!" He muttered. "What should I bring?"

"Something Jewish!" She replied.

He almost thought she was making fun of him, and then he saw the eagerness in her eyes. "Why dude? Jewish stuff is boring and everyone will make fun of me…"

"No they won't…it'll be different than cookies or pizza or whatever the heck everyone else is bringing…and I wanna try something new."

For her, he decided he'd do it. "You got it. I'll bring something good tomorrow!" That night, Kyle walked into his house excited about being Jewish for the first time in a very long while.

ooo

Late June had never been warmer than it was that year and Stan looked around happily as the snow pretty much melted before his very eyes. It seemed that more and more often he'd encounter Naomi and she'd give him advice about his relationship with Wendy. Her advice always seemed to help and it made him happy. Kyle seemed to be spending more and more time at the library, especially on Sundays when everyone else was in church and his best friend had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with a certain blonde little girl. For once he didn't begrudge the Jew, Sara was a nice girl.

Cartman was still sore over his loss in court, but he seemed to be feeling better, especially when he realized that Butters wasn't going to camp. The more time the blonde boy was home, the more time there was to play tricks on him.

The day was boring so far and Stan kicked a rock as he walked towards his house. On his front stoop sat Kenny, garbed as usual in his orange parka, even though it was warm enough that Stan was dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt. "Hey Kenny."

"Dude, do you want a cat?" The boy asked, almost desperately.

"Um…what!" Stan asked. Kenny around cats was bound to be a bad thing. At one point the poor boy had been addicted to huffing male cat urine as a form of getting high.

"I found a litter of kittens in my backyard...we can't afford to feed them!"

"Um….I don't want a cat dude. Ask Cartman…he likes cats."

"Good idea! We should get Kyle and Cartman to take one!"

"And the girls. Chicks dig kittens dude." Stan added.

"Dude…Do you think Naomi and Sara will want one?" his orange-clad friend asked, suddenly very eager for some reason.

"Sure man. Let's go get them and take them to your house."

At Kenny's house an hour later they all gathered around a cardboard box in his backyard. 7 squirming kittens lay in the box, each one with huge eyes, a squeaky meow, and a serious weapon against the human heart.

"They're so CUTE!" Sara gasped. "I want that one!" She pointed to a little pure white kitten in the box with bright blue eyes. Kyle picked it up and handed it to her shyly and she smiled.

Naomi was petting a black and white kitten, nuzzling it in a show of gentleness she never displayed. "They are pretty adorable…Yolanda won't mind if we take a couple home…"

Kenny cheered, happy to get at least 2 of them off of his hands. His back door opened and Mrs. McCormick stepped out with her oldest son Kevin behind her.

"Kenny, how many of those kittens have you given away?" She asked. Kevin's eyes were glancing specifically at Naomi with raised brows and Kenny angrily stepped in front of her before responding to his mom.

"At least two, Naomi and Sara are taking one each."

"Naomi and Sara?" Oh are those the new girls? I haven't met them yet." She said politely. "Nice to meet you girls, I'm Kenny's mom."

"Hello!"Sara called, cuddling her new kitten.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. McCormick." Naomi answered, giving a respectful nod and putting her kitten on her shoulder where it sat easily balanced. "What should I name him Kenny?"

Kenny looked over at her blinking. "Wha-..um…" He thought for a moment then reached over and scratched the kitten's neck. "You should call him Muerto." He answered, giving her the Spanish word for Dead. Right when it left his mouth he realized how odd it must sound.

"Perfect!" She answered. "I love that name…don't you Muerto?" The kitten mewed, as though answering and Kenny felt better about his name choice.

Too soon though, night was setting and everyone was leaving his house to head home. Finally Kenny was left alone with an empty box, happy that every kitten had gotten a new home.

"Hey Kenny!" His brother yelled, walking out into the backyard. "I know that red-haired girl!"

"What? You know Naomi!" Kenny glared, standing up even though Kevin was a few inches taller. "How? Where? Why!"

"Cool it little brother." The older boy toned, scratching at one of the many spots of dried dirt on his face. "She works at Raisins. I go there all the time with my buddies. Almost didn't recognize her without her make-up and tight clothes."

"You lying prick! Take it back!" Kenny yelled.

"No, really dude. She always does Dart Tricks! She can throw 5 directly into the bulls-eye and spell people's names on the walls and shit with darts."

The orange clad boy's mind wandered back to Naomi and Sara's room and he remembered seeing the dart board with all three in the bulls-eye. Kevin _couldn't_ have known about that. He made up his mind then, the next day he was going to raisins!

ooo

"Stan, you have a phone call. I think it's your friend Kenny but I can't understand him!" Sharon yelled. "Come down and take it!"

He ran downstairs and picked up the phone that his mom had set down on the end table, hoping this wouldn't last long. He had plans with Wendy for the day. "Hey "Kenny, what's up…wait…slow down dude….Wait…She works _where_ …dude no way…okay _**okay**_…no I don't wanna go…okay **okay** dude, fine…fuck!" He slammed the receiver down, cursing. "Shit…I better call and warn Naomi...she didn't want anyone to know." He dialed the phone, waiting until there was an answer on the other end.

"Hello?" The voice was weary sounding; he guessed it was their guardian Yolanda.

"Uh yeah…hi…can I talk to Naomi?" He asked.

"Naomi's not here right now, I'm sorry."

"Um…then I guess I'll talk to Sara."

"Sure honey, let me call her down. Saraaaaaaaaa phone for you! Sounds like a _boy_."

Stan held the bridge of his nose and grimaced until Sara answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Sara, it's Stan."

"Oh, Hi Stan! What's up?" She asked.

"Um...you need to go to Raisins and warn Naomi. Kenny has all the guys and he's making us all go to Raisins as soon as they get here to get me!"

"OH shit. She'll kick someone's ass if they find out…"

A knock on the door startled him and he cussed. "Shit dude...I'll try to stall. They're here." With that he hung up and answered to find Kenny, Kyle, Clyde, Craig, Token, Jimmy, Timmy, Tweek, Damien, and Pip waiting for him. "Dude, let's go!" Kenny growled. For some reason the boy looked rather steamed. Sighing, Stan followed them.

"Hey guys, welcome to raisins! My name is Porsche and I'll show you to your table." The black haired little girl walked them to a table, shaking her behind enticingly and batting her fake eyelashes. In fact every girl there wore far too much make-up and dressed in tight clothing.

All except one. Her make-up was much more toned down and she wore black lipstick instead of red or pink. On her hands were familiar black fingerless gloves and when she flicked strands of hair behind her ear the eye they were covering was a startling green. "Hey guys, thanks for coming to Ray-…SHIT!" The girl glared. "What. Are. You. Guys. Doing. Here." She growled, each word coming out as its own sentence.

Unexpectedly, Kenny cheered. Although it was pretty typical of him when he looked her up and down slowly and smiled.

"God damn it!" The girl hissed, glaring specifically **at** Kenny. "Lexis, come take this table will you. I have to go home." With that the girl stormed out, being replaced by another red-head, this one with long hair and way too much make-up on like everyone else. To be fair, the new girl was perhaps the best looking one there.

"Hey, I'm so glad you guys came in…everyone here is so lame but you guys seem really cool." She greeted, smiling with a charming dimple and winking. "Hey, I know you guys, you hang around with that Butters kid…I'm glad he's not with you…it makes me feel guilty for leading him on that one time…" she rambled.

"Wait a second…where **is** Butters!" Stan asked the others.

"And _Cartman_." Kyle's voice was flat. Obviously he knew exactly what Stan was thinking. "We gotta go find them. Cartman is probably doing something incredibly mean to him."

The crew of boys left, ignoring the cries of "Hope you stop by again!" and "Thanks for coming to Raisins!"

Kenny had called Cartman too, but of course he hadn't been home. Instead he was with Butters at Stark's pond. The blonde boy was rowing the boat while Cartman yapped. "And so, that's why Butters, to get to the real treasure we have to row out to the middle of the lake."

"W-Well Okay Eric, if you say so." They'd reached the middle and Butters looked at Cartman with his head tilted. "So what do we do now?"

The fat boy snickered. "Just keep your eyes closed Butters..." Walking up behind him he prepared to push the smaller boy into the lake.

"Ooh, I forgot to tie my shoes, oh Hamburgers!" The little blonde kid leaned down, and his assailant toppled over him, landing in the waters of Stark's Pond. "Oh Eric, I don't think you're supposed to swim in it right now…"

"Butters, help me you stupid prick!" As hard as the fat boy struggled, the weight of his clothes pulled him down harder and his foot caught in an old tire at the bottom of the lake.

"Oh my god, Butter's killed Cartman!" Kenny yelled as the boys finally made it to the lake just in time to witness the event.

"Alright!" Kyle cheered, jumping up and down.

Unfortunately the death of Eric Cartman was not to be this time as Butters jumped into the lake and grabbed the larger boy by his collar and pulled him from the lake.

"Oh. My. God…Butters, you saved my life!" Cartman yelled happily, hugging the little boy before running off. "I feel like my life has to change now! It has to be better!"

Kyle glared. "Good going Butters. You should have held him under!"

ooo

"Dude, did you hear? They lifted the fireworks ban this summer!" Stan cheered, rounding the corner. "We can go back to blowing shit up!"

"Dude, didn't you hear, a building at the school already blew up yesterday…."Kyle answered.

"Wait what? Fourth of July isn't until next week!" Stan gasped. "Did they hear who did it?"

Kenny shrugged. "I don't give a fucking shit…I'm always afraid I'll blow up anyway."

"They said it was a couple of kids, they let one go, but the other had a record. They're releasing the kid today from juvie, we should go catch them!"

"Yeah, and tell them they're our heroes for blowing up one of the buildings in the school!" Cartman cheered.

Together the boys walked to the courthouse, watching as officer Barbrady came out, leading by hand cuffs the culprits of the blown up building.

"Dude. Weak." Cartman sputtered. Officer Barbrady unhooked Naomi's hand-cuffs and she gave a quick salute. Sara was waiting for her with a disapproving glare.

They walked over and the boys waved. "Dude, you two blew up that building!" Stan exclaimed.

"No, Naomi did and I just watched in horror and told her that it wasn't a good idea." Sara shot acidly, her eyes purely on Naomi.

The redhead just shrugged, not meeting eyes with any of them, as she hadn't since they'd found her at Raisins. "It was fun."

Stan eyed Naomi and Kyle looked at Sara, who simply sighed and punched her foster sister in the arm. "Naomi, Stop moping!" The blonde girl lectured.

"Yeah, just because you're a slutty bitch doesn't mean we're gonna hold it against you...hey I have an idea, we can walk you down Colfax avenue and have Butters be your pimp!"

Kenny growled and lashed out, his fist connecting solidly with Cartman's face.

Naomi's eyes grew wide and she looked up. "Kenny?"

"She is not a fucking slut you fat asshole, keep your stupid fucking mouth shut!" The hooded boy yelled, holding up his fist again.

The redhead smiled slightly, blushing a bit and grabbing onto Kenny's fist with both of her hands. "It's okay. Really. I was just embarrassed that you guys knew I was working there…I wanted to make some extra money, and they make bank." She smiled again.

He tilted his head, sighing and lowering his fist, which was still held in both of her hands. Blushing, he looked up at her. "Fine, I won't kick his fucking ass…but he shouldn't insult you like that…" His big blue eyes studied her and he smiled.

"Um…well...I should uh…Thanks Kenny." The girl smiled and leaned in close to him, lightly resting her forehead on his. "I hadn't noticed until now…but your eyes are blue...they're pretty." With that she pulled away, finally taking her hands off of his fist and standing back next to Sara who gave her a look that said 'I know something you don't.' As clear as if she'd shouted it to her.

Stan chuckled and smiled at Kenny who simply looked away shyly.

"Dude…what the fuck?" Cartman finally yelled. "You know what. Screw you and your poor ass Kenny and your stupid fucking cunt girlfriend too…screw all you guys, I'm goin' home!"

"Go ahead fat-ass, no one likes you here anyway!" Kyle yelled as the large boy wobbled home.

Stan waved and sighed. "So, what are you guys doing for fourth of July?" he asked the girls.

"Well, I think we're going to just…sit at home…" Sara answered.

"And blow shit up!" Naomi finished happily.

"No. No. Bad girl!" Sara lectured. "What have I told you about being a pyro?"

"Um…only do it if I'm sure I can put the fire out?" The redhead answered, shrugging.

"No! Only do it if you can…oh wait yeah that sounds pretty right."

Kyle snickered. "Well dudes why don't you come hang out with us? Token is having a bit Fourth of July party at his house, and he's like rich!"

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure." Sara answered. "It might give us some ideas for Naomi's birthday party."

"You have a birthday?" Kenny blurted to her before he could think.

"No, it's more of a hatch day. I'm secretly a half demon spawn from another plane of existence…" The girl answered with a chuckle. "Of course I do. It's July 22nd."

Kyle thought for a moment. "Hey Sara, when is your birthday?"

"Mine was in December, December 10th." She answered with a smile.

The Jew seemed a bit annoyed that he'd missed it and grumbled a bit as the kids walked through their quaint mountain town. "Dude, I think that Butters is going to dance at Token's party…" Stan noted.

"I hope he doesn't kill anyone this time…with my fuckin' luck it'll be me." Kenny hissed worriedly, hooking his thumbs into the pockets of his parka.

Naomi turned to him and smiled, putting one fingerless gloved hand on his shoulder. "You won't die Kenny. Not while I'm around." Her hand fell to her side, but it almost seemed to be waiting for something.

The poor boy turned to her and smiled. At that moment the temptation to grab her hand in his was great, but he resisted. She'd stab him if he did, he just knew it.

ooo

Once more Kenny couldn't believe his luck. It was someone's birthday and AGAIN he was able to make it! Happily he set the box on the table, hoping his meager gift of a handwritten card and home-made new fingerless gloves would be good enough for Naomi. The party had already begun when he arrived and Naomi was standing with Sara in the midst of a crowd. He tried waving, but she didn't seem to see him as others all talked over him. Finally, she turned and it may have been his imagination but he could have sworn that her eyes lit up and her smile widened. She waved him over and he happily trotted to her side. "Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed. "Now you're finally 10 like us!"

"Yup, I don't feel any different though." She answered "I don't know how to act at parties so I've pretty much told Bebe she's running the show. She's good at this stuff."

Kenny laughed. "That fucking bitch is going to fuck everything up!"

"And your language goes back to normal." The girl chuckled.

He looked up. "Do you like it better when I don't cuss as much?" Worriedly he scanned her face.

"Nah, Kenny you're cool just the way you are." Winking, she patted his arm before walking over to where the girls stood and hanging out with them.

"Hey everyone, Naomi should open her presents now!" Bebe yelled, pushing some curly locks over her shoulder and pointing back to the gift table.

Everyone gathered together and Naomi opened her gifts, politely thanking each person in turn until she got to Kenny's box. The poor boy was on edge, waiting for everyone to laugh after seeing the amazing gifts she'd gotten from the rest of their classmates. Instead she smiled biggest for his and stripped her old gloves off immediately, putting the new ones on. The old ones had been plain black, but the new ones were black with green stitching on them and though they were a bit lumpy, Kenny was proud of the work he'd put into making them after asking his mom how to knit. "Kenny, this is the best present I've ever gotten!" She exclaimed happily, hugging her own hands to her chest before practically tackling the orange-clad boy where he sat on the floor with a hug.

Sara giggled and then Naomi coughed, walking back and sitting next to her foster sister. Both girls gave Bebe an almost identical look that said "What now?"

The pretty girl looked thoughtful for a moment, and then her face grew sly. "Let's play truth or dare…" Somehow her eyes went specifically to Clyde when she said it, although he appeared to be ignoring her in favor of the plate of cake in front of him.

Everyone looked excited and Sara and Naomi shrugged as the kids all sat in a circle.

"Okay, here are the rules." Bebe announced. "Naomi goes first since it's her birthday, she gets to ask someone truth or dare…and you know the rest. Here are the rules: You can't pick the person who picked you, you can't pick someone who has already gone unless everyone has gone in that round, and you can't pick the same person two rounds in a row. Okay, Naomi go!"

The redhead looked thoughtful, petting her gloves, then looked at Stan before speaking. "Wendy, truth or dare?"

She knew she should pick truth…but she couldn't help looking at the poof-ball capped boy next to her and found herself saying "Dare" Almost without thinking.

"Alright then…kiss Stan…." The redhead raised her eyebrow and grinned slightly, waiting for Stan's dreams to come true.

The raven haired little girl blushed, but nodded and turned around. "Stan…"

He gulped. _'Please don't puke dude…seriously….Naomi gave you an opening…be cool….'_ Turning to her, he nodded and then swallowed hard again.

Wendy smiled, then kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away with blazing cheeks.

He seemed dazed, but extremely happy as he gave Naomi the most grateful look she'd ever seen. The game continued, each dare becoming stranger and sillier as the children dared each other in turn. Craig looked at Tweek and grinned when the blonde kid followed the trend and answered Dare. "Tweek, go run naked up and down the block."

"Gah! Too much pressure!" The blonde boy yelled, jumping up and running away still clothed. A door slammed somewhere and everyone sighed. Obviously the poor coffee addict had run to hide.

Since he wasn't there they skipped to Bebe's turn, and Craig was dared to take Rebecca into the closet and kiss her. He shrugged and the two disappeared into the next room.

The hall closet fine, with the lights on anyway, although Craig could have sworn he saw the coats move as he looked at Rebecca. "Well Red...I guess we should..."

"Yeah…" She blushed a bit and looked around before leaning in close with her lips puckered.

Just as he leaned in a small pop filled the room and sparks shot from the light bulb on the ceiling, which went out. The girl gave a squeak and he felt a rush of air before he felt alone. "Rebecca, it was just the power….calm down and let's just get this dare over with…." Turning around he probed the blackness until he felt her skinny shoulders. "Oh good, there you are." With that he leaned in and pressed his lips against where he thought hers were, noting that she trembled a tiny bit against him. "See, it's not like we died." With that he turned and groped for the door handle, only to find it open already. The house was completely black and he looked around for a while before figuring which direction everyone was in. The lights came on again and he looked up, seeing Rebecca standing with all the other kids. "Wha...wait weren't you just in…" he was confused, but he shrugged instead and sat back down. "Okay Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Um…tr-…" Stan glared. "Dare I guess?" Kyle said quietly.

"Kiss Sara." Craig said offhandedly, still looking at Red with obvious confusion.

The Jew blushed and looked at Sara who just smiled. Walking over he leaned in close to her, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. She puckered as well and they started to lean in together. Suddenly…CRASSSSHHHHH

"Nnnngggh! Oh no!" A voice yelled.

Sara jumped back and stood. "Oh crap, poor Tweek. I should go see if he's okay!" With that she dashed towards the other room.

Kyle's mouth was agape and he suddenly glared. "GOD DAMNIT!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Kenny asked, tilting his head.

Stan sighed, placing his hand on the bridge of his nose. "Jesus Fucking Christ."

Cartman laughed long and loud. "Well Kyle, it's your turn now you stupid Heeb!"

"Fuck you Cartman, truth or Dare!"

"Truth."

"Cartman, have you EVER had a gay dream and if so who was it about!" Kyle said with a grin, pointing to the fat kid.

"What! You are so SICK Kyle. Gross. No. Gross! Screw you guys!" He glared around the circle and his eyes settled on Naomi. "Hey you stupid bitch, truth or dare!"

She glared back, gritting her teeth. "Dare you fat fuck!"

He thought for a moment. "What is the grossest thing to any girl? Oh wait…I know. Poor Guys. No girl likes a guy with no money! Naomi, you have to kiss Kenny, he's poor, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…you have to kiss a poor person, it's so _grossss_!"

She glared. "Not nearly as gross as it would be to kiss you lard-ass. C'mere Kenny."

It seemed like time froze and Kenny walked over as Naomi stood up and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning in. Suddenly she giggled and pulled back a little, pushing the hood from his head as she'd done once before. "Can't kiss you if I can't see what I'm kissing." She muttered. With that she leaned in again and their lips came within a hairsbreadth of each other. He closed his eyes, heart pounding as he readied himself for the feeling of her lips on his.

The feeling never came, instead footsteps echoed and a voice called. "Is everyone okay!" Yolanda asked urgently. "I heard that crash!"

Naomi jumped back, her face crimson. "Yeah, everything's fine!"

The parka-clad boy growled under his breath, hoping no one heard as he let loose with a string of curses that would make a sailor's ears bleed.

"I know dude." Kyle said from next to him, patting his shoulder.

"Wha-?" Stan looked very confused and Kyle opened his mouth as though to explain something.

He was cut off as Kenny just hissed "Nothing!"

Kyle sighed. It seemed that Kenny didn't get it yet, even though Kyle was just getting it himself. "Nothing dude." There was no use telling Stan now if all it would do was irritate their low-income friend.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Sixteen

**Authors Note: **_Wow! This chapter flew from my fingertips...because of that please forgive any Typos and bring them to my attention! I read them through before submitting them, but I do miss things. XD Yes, the first chapter where the boys and girls are of an age to be reasonably angsty. Woooot for angst...and sex. No actual sex yet, that may be coming later. Hmm...lots more romantic tension in this chapter than in the previous ones... At a whopping 13 pages, I decided to call this chapter quits even though I was still writing in it, so I put the last 3 pages into chapter 5 instead. This will make my outline a bit off, but that's okay I don't follow it anyway. Special thanks to my Bestest as usual for keeping me writing since this is her Crack. Hint for next chapter: Um...more angst and we meet the first openly gay couple that's been seen in this fan-fic so far. Guess who it is? Anyone? *giggle* All I'll say is this: The contrast imagery I got to type up for their introduction was incredibly fun to do...I have to draw them now.  
_

_Comments, Reviews, and faves are always appreciated._

** Officially edited again as of 3 September 2010

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Sweet 16**

The candle flames flickered, sending warmth onto his face as he leaned in, counting them absently. 16...16 candles on his birthday cake. 16 little bits of flame waiting to engulf him and burn him to death. Though it had been years, he still feared death, still waited for his time to end abruptly every single day. Now however, he wondered if he'd come back as he always had before. Did death have an expiration date? Kenny supposed he didn't need to worry, at least not on his birthday. Looking down, he prepared his wish in his mind. _'Please let me not have such a crappy piss poor fucking life anymore!' _He wished. Before blowing out the candles he looked around. Through the open door he could see Stan and Wendy facing each other on the porch, both looking angry as words were hissed through gritted teeth. They were fighting again obviously. At the table with him sat Kyle and Sara, deep in discussion about the novel they were reading in their AP English class. Her eyes sparkled and she kept looking significantly at where their hands lay centimeters apart on the table while he was looking over her face like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Neither of them got it, the chemistry they radiated, but hopefully they would eventually. In the corner Clyde had Bebe pressed against the wall and small kissing noises were emerging. The orange clad teenager decided not to study that scene any more than he had to and focused on where Token and Rebecca were trying to take apart Kyle's laptop, with the Jew's permission of course. Cartman was leaning down with his new digital camera, taking pictures of Butters as he slept. The larger boy blocked the view, but Kenny had a feeling that there was dog shit on the slumbering boy's face. Cartman often played such ill natured pranks on the smaller boy, and Butters always took them for some reason. In the kitchen rustling could be heard and Tweek's jittery voice was barely audible, instructing Craig on the fine art of making a perfect cup of coffee. Timmy sat in the corner with Damien, Pip, Thomas, and the other kids in the class, listening to Jimmy's new comedy routine, so they weren't paying any attention either.

Yes…it was Kenny McCormick's 16th birthday, but no one seemed to care. Everyone at the party was busy with something else except for one person. As he saw her long lashed green eyes, the birthday boy though that perhaps having only her pay attention to him was better than if they were all watching. For the past couple of weeks Naomi had been quieter than usual, and it gave Kenny an idea when she looked at him and mouthed the words _"Make a wish." _

He smiled and obeyed, thinking his wish with every fiber of his being. _'Please…forget the wish I was going to make. Instead, make Naomi's smile come back." _

A KISS song played loudly out of nowhere as Kenny blew out all 16 candles and Naomi pulled her cell phone from one pocket and hit the ignore button before turning back to watch him again. When the candles were nothing but sticks of wax once more Naomi tapped Sara's shoulder and whispered something in her ear quietly.

"Check your voicemail then!" The blonde girl snapped back, glaring at her Foster Sister and best friend. The tone wasn't common for the usually sweet girl, so Kenny realized it must be important.

Naomi nodded and pressed some buttons before putting the phone to her ear and standing up, walking in small circles. The birthday boy couldn't help but think it was somewhat amusing the way she paced when she was on the line, and wondered if she did that when she was talking with him on the phone. His train of thought was interrupted when she put the phone away and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Kenny, but it's an emergency…we have to leave…" The girl looked genuinely regretful as she grabbed his hand in both of hers. "Happy Birthday!" With that, she let go of his paw and grabbed Sara's as the two strode quickly out the door and presumably home.

Without her there, he felt especially alone and looked down until Kyle ghosted to his side, followed by almost everyone else as though the Jew had summoned them. "Happy Birthday dude!"

It was then that Kenny knew he wasn't alone. He never had been and never would be, not if the residents of South Park had anything to do with it.

ooo

"Dude, have you seen Sara today?" Kyle asked as he caught up with Stan and Cartman in the hallway of South Park High School.

"No man, come to think of it she wasn't around yesterday either…" Stan answered. "Why? Do you think there's something wrong?"

"I don't know, but she's missed 2 days of AP English and I've never seen her miss School before…" The Jew answered. "What about Naomi? Is she ditching today or has she been gone too?"

"Maybe those murdering bitches finally went back to shitty ass California to make babies the way they're supposed to!"Cartman snorted, popping a cheesy poof into his mouth.

"Shut up Fat-Ass." Stan muttered. "Naomi wasn't here today or yesterday. Even if she ditched she'd have shown up to hang out at lunch."

Kenny joined them, waving and tugging his parka hood into place where it belonged. "Hey Fuckers, what's up?" He asked jovially.

"Have you seen Naomi and Sara?" Kyle asked.

"No…and isn't Sara like Miss Perfect - fucking - attendance?"

The four boys speculated as they walked, hitting their lockers each in turn as they always did after school before walking out to the parking lot where Cartman's car waited for them. "So we had a substitute today in History." The Fat boy began. "And the bitch sounded _**exactly**_ like Miss Choksondick, remember her?"

"Dude, really?" Kyle asked. "Do you think they were related?"

"Nah, she looked more like Scuzzlebutt. I swear this lady was covered in fur!"

"Sick!" The other three chorused.

A woman crossed in front of them in the parking lot, humming to herself as she put the key into the door of her car. When she looked up, she smiled. "Hi Boys! Have a good weekend!"

"Thanks Nurse Golem!" They answered, as usual trying to avoid looking at the dead fetus hanging from her head.

They got to the car and Cartman tossed Stan the keys, complaining that his back hurt too much to drive. The black haired boy rolled his eyes and caught them, slipping into the driver's seat and turning on the ignition. Kenny and Kyle got into the back seat, the hooded boy looking down at his threadbare gloves thoughtfully. "Hey Kyle…" He asked. "Wanna go with me tomorrow to their house?"

"Who dude, the new substitute?"

"No, Naomi and Sara!"

The Jew nodded. "Yeah, I wonder why they haven't been in…besides, I have to give Sara the notes from English and Calc."

Stan rolled his eyes as he drove. "Damn you smart-asses. I can't go; I have to take my mom out to see Grandpa at the home."

Cartman laughed. "Ha-ha you have to spend your day with old people! I'm going to Casa Bonita with my mom because she has some big surprise for me."

"Dude…Casa Bonita is totally lame…it's for kids." Kyle mocked.

"No it's not. They have like…cliff divers and black Bart's cave and the best Sopiapilla's ever!" The fat boy defended his favourite restaurant staunchly. At one point he'd even trapped Butters underground for a week just so that he could go there with Kyle and his family. "Besides Kyle, where would YOU go eat, Bennigans? They're totally a rip off of Applebee's and they're not even as good! Only losers like Bennigans."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I never said Bennigans. I just said that Casa Bonita is for little kids. It's almost as lame as Pioneer village…"

"You mean that stupid place where the employees won't break character even with a gun to their head?" Stan recalled, thinking of a past experience they had there.

"Dude, I fucking hate that place." Kenny noted. "It's so annoying!"

The Jew nodded. "I know. I had to take Ike there the other day for a school project he was doing for Mr. Garrison's class."

"Wait, Mr. Garrison assigned an actual educational project!" Stan asked incredulously.

The Jew shrugged. "I think it was about the difference between good and bad actors."

Laughter ensued and the car pulled up to their street. Stan pulled over and hopped out as Cartman got into the driver's seat, heading to his house which was slightly further down the block. Kyle's house was first and he waved, leaving Stan and Kenny. The two boys talked for a little while before getting to Stan's house, three down from Kyle's and across the street. Kenny was alone then, but he liked it that way. His house was furthest down the block, across the train tracks and on the "Bad Side" of town. In truth it was only 3 houses down from Cartman's but in a small town that made a big difference. He always got to think when he walked home, and tended to walk slowly on purpose to avoid his mother's screeching and her fighting with his father for as long as possible. A pressure on his leg frightened him, but then he looked down to see Muerto standing at his feet and looking up at him through large green eyes. The orange-clad boy smiled and picked up the cat, setting it on his shoulder where the feline balanced with the ease born of practice with his owner. "Hey buddy, where's your girl been huh?" He asked the black and white gentleman of fur.

Of course Muerto didn't answer, but that was okay. Animal company was the sort that Kenny didn't mind. He remembered a time when male cat piss had given him a high of epic proportions, transporting him to a land far away in his mind where everything was his breasted utopia. Nippopolis he believed it had been called. Those days were long gone, and he no longer had the smallest inkling to stick his nose in this cat's private areas. All the better since he knew that Muerto could be quite ill tempered and scrappy, quite like his mistress.

"God we were gross kids." He chuckled. "We talked to a fucking piece of shit!"

The cat meowed as if in agreement and Kenny smiled. "Now Muerto, make sure you eat lots of fiber on Christmas Eve so that Mr. Hankey can visit you!" He emulated Mr. Hankey's shrill voice and caring tone almost perfectly and the cat tilted his head.

At his house he set the large tom on the street where he was met by his mate, the lovely blue eyed cat owned by Sara. The two felines meandered away and the human who'd found them so long ago was suddenly no longer worth even a look back. It wasn't the first time Kenny had felt that way.

ooo

Kyle waved as he met Kenny at his house, pulling the green ushanka he always wore back into place on his head of curly red hair. "Ready dude?" He asked, tilting his head. "I'm sure they'll be there..maybe they just went on a trip and left early?"

The boy in the orange coat nodded. "You're probably right." Saturday in March meant that the snow was just starting to melt, signaling the beginning of spring in South Park. Spring always meant fun times with friends and both boys looked forward to it, along with every other person in South Park under the age of…well everyone.

Together they strode towards the girl's house, both pensive. Green and Blue eyes were dark with worry when they saw the driveway empty of Yolanda's old Toyota Avalon. Kyle knocked on the door, and then rang the bell but there was no answer. Rather than going through those conventional means Kenny pulled up the Garage door and saw that there were large bowls of cat food and water set out. The back door to the house was locked, but the orange-clad delinquent knew where the key was and stood on the tool-bench to reach the rafters, where he groped around until his fingers met dusty metal above him. Ignoring the multitude of protests by his Jewish friend he unlocked the back door and went inside, walking around the house and finding it empty. Upstairs he looked around the girl's room and saw no sign of anything odd indicating foul play. Admitting to himself that they were simply not there he sighed. There was no reason for him to have suspected anything sinister in the first place, but worry had taken over and made him lose his common sense he supposed. The teenager was about to walk out and re-join Kyle when something caught his eye and he pulled a piece of paper off of Naomi's side-table. A very accurate sketch of him made his eyes widen as he realized he'd never gotten a good look at any of her drawings. She really was very good he now saw. In the portrait his hood was down, showing the messy blonde hair that was seldom exposed to light. It truly did look almost exactly like him, even down to the band-aid on his cheek that showed it must be a recent drawing. He reached up and fingered the dirty strip of plastic absently as he saw the one difference between himself and the drawing. In reality he had his ears pierced, only once in the lobe. In the drawing however they were pierced a total of four times. The ring in the lobe, another slightly higher, a cuff up towards the cartilage, and lastly an industrial piercing that ran from the high cartilage through and diagonally down to pierce just above the cuff. He reached up and fingered his ear, wondering how much those piercings would cost. As he did so his eye also caught the eyebrow piercing she'd pictured him wearing. It looked good, he had to admit, and though he'd never thought of it before he found himself considering it when he saw the little words at the bottom in her spidery hand with arrows pointing that said "Added those 'cuz they'd be hot."

Against his better instincts he picked out more drawings from the pile, uncovering a painstakingly sketched picture of Sara, looking pensive and altogether lovely. "Hey, Kyle, come look at this picture of Sara, it's actually really good."

At the mention of the blonde girl's name the Jew stuck his head in the doorway and then walked over, taking the paper from Kenny's gloved hand. "Dude…this picture is beautiful!" He gasped. "What else did she draw?"

"Me, plus a few holes in my head, Oh here's one of you without your hat!" Indeed there was one of Kyle with no hat on and Kenny knew she must have drawn it one of the few times the Jew was without his usual green adornment. "Here's one of Bebe and Wendy, looks like they posed for this one…hmm…Here's one of the mountains over town…Stan and Wendy, You and Sara…" He chuckled at that one. The picture showed Kyle holding Sara's hand lightly in his own and smiling in a gentle manner that Kenny could well imagine. The rest of the drawings in the pile were portraits of classmates either singularly or in groups. Under those was a pile of sheet music from the choir class that she and Sara shared with Kenny.

"We should go dude…" Kyle muttered. "I feel bad looking through their stuff when they're not home." Although in spite himself he was reading through one of the many journals on Sara's shelf. Unfortunately he realized that they were all works of fiction, nothing about her personally.

"Yeah…" Despite himself Kenny folded up the drawing of him and put it into his pocket, then discreetly also took the picture of Naomi and Sara that had also been sketched.

Outside Kyle looked at him. "Why'd you grab that picture of you?" He asked.

"References." Was all Kenny said, taking out the picture of the girls and carefully tearing it down the middle so that one piece held Sara's portrait and the other Naomi's. "Here dude." He handed the half with Sara on it to Kyle and put the other in his wallet, humming a tune that seemed vaguely familiar.

The Jew took the picture, then glared. "Stop humming that song!"

"What song?" He asked.

"The Kyle's Mom is a Bitch song!"

He laughed. "Whoa dude, I totally didn't know that was the fucking song I was humming!"

Kyle looked at his watch and cussed. "Shit dude, I gotta go. I have to get a letter to the post office before it closes."

"What letter?"

"Oh, Blanket and I write each other every week. We started right after his Dad died because he was feeling bad, and now we're pretty good friends."

His poor friend let out a chuckle. "I think Cartman was still writing to that _Mr. Jefferson_ guy until he died. I bet they were sex letters about that guy putting his dick in Cartman's fat ass."

"Sick dude!" With that they parted ways and Kenny headed towards his house once more, determined to go back the next day, and the day after that, and every day until the girls were home.

ooo

The car door slammed violently and Kenny looked up from where he sat on the girl's front porch. Naomi had gotten out of the passenger seat, so presumably it was she who'd slammed the door. Sara opened the driver's side and got out. "Naomi…Naomi wait!"

Ignoring her Foster sister the fiery redhead kicked open the front after unlocking it and walked inside, slamming the abused slab of wood behind her. The entire time He'd been trying to speak to her, and even reached out once, stopping in the middle in fear of what she'd do if he touched her. Her booted footsteps pounded up the stairs and he heard the window to their room fly open as he looked up and watched her scramble onto the roof where she simply sat with her head buried in her arms.

His eyes were wide and he finally looked at Sara, both sets of blue orbs meeting each other though hers were cornflower and his were cerulean. "Did I….do something wrong?" He asked. Maybe waiting for them as he'd decided yesterday hadn't been a good thing…she might have thought he was a stalker and gotten angry.

"No Kenny…Yolanda died last night. She's been in the hospital since your Birthday party on Wednesday and we've been there with her. Naomi…Naomi just deals with grief differently; she shows it as anger instead of sadness like most people. I think…she doesn't like to look weak." The blonde girl smiled gently, but he noticed the redness around her eyes and the way they looked as though the world had turned gray. She too dealt with grief in her own way he supposed.

"I'm…sorry for your loss…" He muttered sadly, looking down. Yolanda had been a good woman, and the only person to take care of the girls for more than a year, even putting up with the times that Naomi had gotten into serious trouble with the law. She would be missed by more than just those she took care of. He then thought and looked up. "What about the other kids!" He asked quietly.

"The Colorado state foster system just doesn't have room for them all right now." She answered. "Since I'm 16 they granted me temporary custody of all of them for a few months until room opens up and they can take them off of my hands. The bus will bring them all back here tomorrow afternoon."

The boy nodded. "That's…terrible…I really am sorry. Will you make sure to tell Naomi that for me?" Of all people he should be used to dealing with loss, but he wasn't. In his life the only person close to him that died was…him…and he knew that most people didn't usually care in those instances.

Sara nodded. "I'd invite you in…but I think that she needs to be alone right now…and frankly so do I. We'll be at school on Monday." With that she walked into the house and shut the door much more gently than had her best friend.

At that moment Kenny felt some of the strongest emotions of his mostly unemotional life. In all honesty he knew that he wasn't the most caring person. In fact he laughed at death more often than not, and why shouldn't he? He'd died so many times, and no one had cared about it so why would he care when anyone else met their fate? It wasn't only that however. Every emotion with him was dulled, somehow hidden behind a veil and always had been for the most part. Perhaps that was why he'd never been able to let go of his hood-wearing habit. For some reason he always felt that if he kept the world separated from him by a hood, if they couldn't see his face, they wouldn't see that he didn't feel what he was supposed to feel. What would people think if they knew that he was merely going through the motions most of the time?

Memories swirled in his head and the way that cheesing had made him feel came back to mind. In that cat urine-fogged state he'd been able to feel emotions, true emotions, and that was why he did it. For a while when he was younger he'd looked for any high he could get, any artificial emotion. The only thing that had stopped him from going over the edge was his group of friends. Stan, Kyle, and even Cartman were all for the most part good kids. There wasn't much that they did wrong besides the occasional whale kidnapping or trip to Afghanistan. As he'd grown up, he'd felt more and more like an outsider in their group. He knew he wasn't like them. He didn't have a middle class family, he wasn't bound by a moral compass, and he didn't _feel_ things the way he should, but they still accepted him.

These days, and ever since puberty really, the only thing that made him feel alive was sex. He knew that most of the girls in South Park couldn't help but think that he was attractive with his lustful blue gaze and his mysterious mannerisms. He did it on purpose, and it worked. At one time or another most of them had been at his mercy. A select few were exempt of course; Wendy was Stan's, he wouldn't touch her. Sara was too nice and he felt like he'd be betraying Kyle if he went for her, and Naomi…well that was one girl he didn't think he could tame. At least that's what he told himself.

So at that moment, the rush of _empathy_ he got for the girls and their loss was almost overwhelming. He needed to fuck.

An hour and a half later he looked down at where Millie lay sprawled in an exhausted sleep on her bed. It was easy to call her when he needed to, her parents were very rarely in town and she was easy and quite taken with him. Picking up his clothes he walked into the bathroom and after slipping his pants and boxers on looked at himself in the mirror. He was okay looking he guessed. Long and lean his body was fairly tone naturally. With as little as his family ate there wasn't any risk of him becoming overweight, but he was glad he wasn't too thin either. Scars criss-crossed his torso and he wore them with pride. Each one of them was the mark of his death or near death and he felt like he deserved the lessons they taught him. When he looked into his face he started as he saw Naomi standing behind his reflection with her arms around him, palms resting on his chest and chin on his shoulder. When the teenager looked down, those hands weren't there and she had vanished from his reflection as well when he studied it again. For the second time in a day, he felt an emotion that he could actually identify: Guilt. There was no reason for him to feel guilty for sleeping with Millie. He wasn't attached, she wasn't attached... "And it's not like Naomi hasn't had her share of experience…" He muttered to himself.

It was true, though he hated thinking about it. She'd had a couple of boyfriends for a week or so in elementary school and Jr. High, but he didn't count those. The first time he knew she'd slept with someone was where his jealousy began. The day he'd walked around a corner looking for her and found the girl locked in an embrace with Token. The two had only been kissing, but he knew that body language well. It said quite clearly that they were comfortable with each other's bodies, which could mean only one thing. He hated to admit it, but the fight he'd gotten in with the black boy that week may have stemmed from the incident. Naomi had taken his side, even taking one of Token's punches by jumping in front of them quite stupidly and telling both boys in the most frightening way possible that if she caught them fighting again they'd both be women for the rest of their lives. She and Token had broken up that week, he also knew from hearsay.

Of course he also knew she'd slept with Craig, and a senior he didn't know. Rumour had it that she'd also been with Tweek, though that one was hard to believe. She was by no means known as a slut like Bebe or Millie, but at the same time no one at South Park High School would call Naomi a prude or an innocent virgin either. Maybe a part of him resented that she'd never sought his company, but he suddenly seemed to go blanker than ever as he splashed himself with water. She was his friend anyway. You didn't fuck your friends.

Finally pulling his shirt and parka back on he left the house, resisting the urge to leave the dollar he had in his pocket on Millie's dresser to make a point. He needed that dollar for dinner. "Later whore." He muttered to the sleeping girl.

ooo

The bell rang shrilly and the students filed to their first period classes at the High School. Kenny walked into the Home Economics classroom where he belonged, but suddenly he didn't feel like cooking, sewing, and otherwise being surrounded by girls he could entice to bed. Instead he turned around and walked out to the field, sitting under a tree and waiting.

After a few moments the PE classes filed out into the chilly morning, breaths puffing in the air. Girls came from their locker room and boys from theirs, all hanging out in clumps before the PE instructor made his appearance. Stan and Kyle stood out in the crowd of identical Gym uniforms of green shorts and white shirts. Each one of those two wore his usual cap. Kenny also picked Token out of the crowd easily as the only black person in the bunch. Finally his eyes settled on Naomi, the only girl who stood with the guys while all the other females hung out in their own bunch. It was seldom that he saw her in shorts and he almost laughed at how ridiculously pale her legs were, almost purple in the cold air. She wore colourful socks that didn't match as usual and her hair was up in a high ponytail different from its usual low one. Wisps of hair hung down and framed her face as she hopped up and down aggressively. She seemed rather quiet compared to the guys and when the gym teacher blew his whistle she darted to her assigned number in line for warm-ups. The usual stretches were preceded by a jog that was supposed to be slow and easy. Naomi however sprinted it, Stan and Token on either side of her while Kyle struggled a bit behind them. The three friends placed first and Naomi stood tall, her face flushed with exertion while the boys both bent over panting. She jumped up and down, either keeping herself warm or energized as the teacher doled out the well known rules of dodge ball. Kyle groaned.

"Too bad Pip isn't in their class…" Kenny mused to himself, remembering the time that the British boy had carried their school to the world championships against china. Naomi, for all that she was a great runner apparently was also a ball magnet because she was one of the first out on the boys team, though she took quite a few of the other team out before she was hit herself.

It was then that she saw him. It was obvious she wanted to go sit by herself, but instead she sighed and made her way towards him. "Hey." Was all the orange-clad boy could think to say.

"Hi." Her voice was low, quiet, husky…and Kenny couldn't help but think sexy as she replied. At first she stood, leaning against the tree he sat under. He stood to meet her, watching her shiver as they surrounded themselves in silence.

"So….um…you run fast…" The boy muttered, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks." She answered. For once the girl wouldn't meet his gaze, and it annoyed him. All these years he'd wanted her to stop looking in his eyes. He _hated_ when people looked him in the eyes, fearing they'd see his lack of emotion. Even so, she had _always_ looked him in the eyes with that intense emerald stare of hers and he'd always been a bit put off by it.

Right now however, he missed that stare more than he'd thought possible. "Hey…look at me." He commanded quietly. Though he tried to make it sound gentle, he thought perhaps it may have come out more menacing.

However it came out, it worked and she finally met his eyes. The sadness reflected in hers almost made him pull her close, put his arms around her and never let go…but as usual his fear of the repercussions kept him at bay and instead he cleared his throat. "Y-you look fucking cold."

"I am fucking cold." She answered quietly, still staring into his eyes as though she could not look away. Her arms were crossed over her chest and he could see the goose bumps rising upon them.

Wordlessly he unzipped his parka and slipped it around her shoulders, pulling the hood up over her head. "There. Now you're not…and you know…that hood is really good for hiding things…"

He heard her swallow hard as she pulled the orange fabric close around her. Kenny wasn't the largest guy he knew, but he was male sized while she was not, so the coat engulfed her pretty much. A small noise emerged from the darkness of the hood and he realized she was crying. Out of respect for her he turned his back. Naomi would never want him or anyone else to see her cry. Instead he stood in front of her, between the girl and the rest of the students as though shielding her from their eyes.

A small pressure met his back and he felt small fists grip his black tee-shirt hard as she rested her head between his shoulder blades. Her sobs were almost inaudible, but he heard them all the same and felt her trembling against him. So he stood there. And he waited. No matter how long she cried, he'd stand there for her to cling to. He felt the dampness on the back of his shirt and sighed again. If there was a time to hold her when she wouldn't object, it was now and he tried to will himself to turn and do it…but he couldn't. Instead, the blonde boy let the newly orange-clad girl cry on him and did nothing.

The bell rang for the PE classes to go and change back into normal clothes, but neither of them moved. Finally Token emerged from the locker room and approached them, ready to walk with Naomi to the art class they shared next. Hearing his footsteps spooked the girl and she started a bit. The hands let go of Kenny's shirt and he heard her sniffling and obviously trying to gather herself before she peaked out from behind him wearing a fake half smile. "H-Hey Token. I guess I didn't hear the bell…"

"It's okay. I'll wait while you change, then we can go."

"Sure." The girl looked up at Kenny and he couldn't help but think she was saying thank you with her eyes before she darted off into the locker rooms, still wearing his parka.

Token looked after his friend, then at Kenny. "Was she crying?" He asked concerned.

The poor boy sighed, but nodded. "Don't let on that you know."

His black friend gave a chuckle. "Not unless I wanted to get stabbed." Came the answer. "Thanks for being there for her; I'm glad she's willing to open up to someone. I heard about Yolanda from Red before school. I'll take her to art, so no worries man."

"Thanks." Kenny shoved his hands in his pockets and reluctantly walked off. He couldn't exactly miss History again or the teacher might kick him out. Jogging he caught up with Stan who shared the class with him.

"Hey dude, where's your coat!" The other boy asked, somewhat shocked to see his friend without it. It wasn't often that Kenny's face or arms were actually visible over his threadbare jeans and torn up thrift store converse.

Kenny shrugged and the chain around his wrist jingled slightly. It was odd to wear gloves without a coat, so he slipped the brown mitts off of his hands and stuck them in his back pocket before running a hand through his free hair. "A fox took it." He answered.

"Like the animal or a hot chick?" The black haired boy shot back curiously. "It's not like you to let a girl take your coat, even if she's incredibly hot…"

Kenny looked back and saw Naomi and Token as they rounded the corner towards the art wing. She was easily visible as an orange beacon in his parka and he muttered. "It's not just any girl…"

Stan followed his line of sight and nodded knowingly before they walked into the History classroom.

ooo

Kyle's face lit when he walked into second period's AP English and saw Sara sitting at her usual desk near the back wall. Taking a seat next to her he smiled. "Good to see you back."

The girl looked at him and nodded. "It's good to be back." Something was different about her and he could have cried when he saw the dullness of her eyes. There was definitely something almost defeated about the way she held herself at the moment and it hurt him to see it.

"Sara…if you need me…you know…uh…I'm here, okay?" He tried, holding his hand out to her.

Finally some light returned to her eyes and she took his hand, squeezing it in her own tiny cold one. "Thanks Kyle. That means a lot."

The teacher stood at the front of the class and held out a book then, giving each student a scrutinizing glare. "Great Expectations. A tale of passionate unnoticed and unreciprocated love…who can tell me the name of the tale's main character…no cheating Mr. Pirrup."

The British boy lowered his hand and Kyle raised his. "His name is Pip sir, just like him." He pointed at the aforementioned Brit as he spoke.

"Very good Mr. Broflovski. A participation point for you. Now…has anyone here read this tale before?" When no one raised their hands he grinned. "Good. Then you'll all have a fabulous time with this dickens tale…"

The class groaned, and the instructor continued. "In all honesty, I agree. Dickens writes in a very droll manner indeed and I prefer not to read him at all if I can…however this book WILL be discussed in the PSAT's that we all know are coming rather soon…I expect that everyone in this class is taking them so we will cover this lengthy story together to prepare you."

Sara nodded and sighed as the teacher handed out copies of the book. Always before she'd seemed eager to open a new novel, no matter how boring it seemed to be. This time however he watched her put it into her book bag with some reluctance. On a whim, he took out a piece of notebook paper, scribbling a quick note on it before handing it over to her.

_"Are you okay?'_ He wrote.

She gave him a quizzical look, but then wrote back in her own light blue pen. _"I will be. It's just a bit much to handle all at once."_

He nodded. _"PSAT's, the death of your Foster Mom, and having to take care of all those kids for a while?" _

The blonde girl thought for a moment before writing her next reply. _"Well that and because of the kids I'm going to have to get a job...maybe 2. Naomi can't drive yet since she's not 16 until July, so she'll be home with the kids all day which I know she'll hate…she's not the house mother type." _

Kyle pictured it and his mind almost exploded from the impact of how strange it would be to think of Naomi as a stay at home mom to 6 kids. _"I can see that…but you shouldn't worry about her problems, she'll deal with her stuff. I'm worried about you. Is there anything I can do?" _

She seemed flattered and he felt a bit of triumph when he saw her small smile as she wrote. _"No, we'll be okay. And I have to worry about Naomi, if I don't no one else will, even her."_

_ "Kenny will." _He wrote, feeling almost bad about revealing what everyone but Kenny and Naomi themselves already knew.

_"You're right, he probably will…but I get the feeling he doesn't deal with things particularly well either. Naomi needs me and I need her. When I feel at my lowest I know she'll be able to help me, so I think we'll be fine eventually. Mostly I'm just still hurting from Yolanda's passing. I was hoping I wouldn't kill this one."_

Kyle had no idea how to react to that one. _"It wasn't your fault." _He insisted.

She smiled again and he got that thrill of triumph once more. _"I know it's not. Yolanda has had cancer since before Naomi and I came to live here with her. I just find it ironic considering my history."_

His eyes went to the ceiling as he thought, chewing absently on the end of his pen. _"Well irony is covered on the PSAT's…at least we know you'll get a perfect score on that section, right?" _

Joking had been the right thing to do, because she smiled outright again and grabbed his hand for a quick squeeze, almost like hugging him vicariously. It was good enough for him and sent his heart throbbing. When the bell rang he was satisfied. They walked down the hallway in silence until Naomi came into view standing with Token and absurdly wearing Kenny's orange parka with the hood up yet still managing to look bad-ass. Sara waved and joined her Foster Sister and the black boy as they walked towards the music room for Choir. Kyle looked around curiously. Usually Kenny was with Naomi and Token when they met there, he had Choir with them, along with Butters, Tweek and Timmy. Maybe the poor kid was ditching, who knew.

ooo

Token waved at Red as they passed her locker and she blew him a kiss, causing his dark skin to stain darker before he caught up with the girls. "I heard we're doing sectionals today." He muttered to them. "How are you guys on your parts?"

"On which song?" Sara asked. Though they were by no means perfect singers she knew that she and Naomi were decent, and more importantly well rounded. Both girls had amazing ranges and so the teacher often put them on different parts that needed help in songs or even parts of songs. Because of this, neither girl had a _set_ part that they sang. Sara was usually a second soprano, going above the altos but below the sopranos and sometimes she was moved to Alto. Naomi however was a second soprano who was moved to **both** parts as needed and thus rarely ever actually singing the second part, though she was still classified with them for the most part.

They stopped at the Special Education classroom and Naomi went in, waving to the teacher before wheeling Timmy out to the other two. "Timmay!" He yelled happily.

"That's right Timmy, it's choir time!" The redhead said with mock cheer. No matter how she was feeling she always showed compassion to the disabled boy, even arranging with his special teacher to come and get him before choir every day so that he could participate. He truly did love to sing.

At the music room they met with the rest of their friends in the class and walked in, sitting down on the wide wooden collapsible bleachers that were set up for choir. There were no chairs in the music room for the singers. Instead they stood for most of the class, occasionally sitting down to hear an announcement or when they weren't singing.

Mr. Witmer stood in front of the class and smiled. "Well today we've got sectionals. Let's have the sopranos for Kyrie come with me first please."

Naomi groaned and stood. "I really hate this song…" She muttered.

"You told me you thought it was beautiful." Sara corrected.

"I did…until I was told that I would be singing that high note…I loathe that note."

"You hit it every time." Token chuckled.

"Doesn't mean it sounds _good_ every time." She muttered as she walked towards the soundproof rooms built into the large music room itself.

"Gah…sectionals…that's…_too much pressure_!" Tweek cried out, twitching and fidgeting as always. The coffee addicted teen looked around frantically, as if searching for an escape, but his friends just laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Timmay!"

ooo

Wendy walked into woodshop with a glare at Stan who sighed. She was angry again. Her violet eyes held him captive as he gave a tentative smile, hoping she'd just tell him straight off whatever he'd done this time. "I can't _believe_ Eric Cartman!" She growled.

Her boyfriend thanked his stars that for once she wasn't angry with him. "What did fat-ass do this time? I'll kick his ass." He offered.

She smiled in her dazzling way at him and grabbed his hand in hers. "You're so sweet…and have you seen what he's passing out now?"

"No?"

"A stolen copy of the PSAT's. I have no idea how he got a hold of them but if someone gets caught with them EVERYONE will pay."

Stan sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose. "Shit. Well I'll see what I can do." He was saved from having to make further comment as Clyde, Kyle, and the very smug looking Cartman walked in. "Dude…" he hissed to the fat boy. "What the fuck are you doing handing out PSAT answers?"

"I'm not." Eric answered with a grin. "They're FAKE answers…I'm trying to see who is stupid enough to think that the Great Wall of China is in Denmark."

"Dude…weak." Stan answered with exasperation.

Meanwhile Clyde was pouring over the packet Cartman had sold him. "Dude…I am sooo glad I bought this. I thought that the Capital of the United States was Washington DC…how dumb is that? Now I know to put Bakersfield on the test….funny…I don't even know where that is…"

Instead of correcting him, Kyle just chuckled. "I think it's in Texas…or California…there are two cities called Bakersfield in the U.S."

"Gah. Clyde you're an idiot. Bakersfield is like the asshole of America!" Wendy screeched before storming out.

Now that she was gone, Stan could join in on the joke, so he just looked to the rather clueless jock. "Dude, don't listen to her. Bakersfield is where the President lives and shit. You better really study that packet….if you didn't know _that_ who knows what else you'd miss on the PSAT's."

"Hey, don't you have a cousin who lives in Bakersfield?" Cartman asked Kyle.

"No dude, my cousin Kyle lives in New York…he just invested in an oil refinery in Bakersfield." The Jew answered wearily, thinking fondly of his living stereotype of a cousin.

"Oh." Cartman shrugged. "Dude…I'm sweating like fucking crazy…why is it so hot in this damn room?"

"Do ya need a towel?" Asked a shrill voice as the genetically engineered smart towel Towlie appeared out of nowhere. "When you're in a room full of machines that make it all hot so you're sweaty you should always have a towel."

"NO Towelie we don't need a fucking towel!" The fat kid yelled.

"Oh…then ya wanna get high?" The blue terrycloth menace asked.

"Go Away Towelie." Kyle said wearily.

If towels could shrug, this one did as he left the room, Craig giving him the finger happily.

Woodshop passed quickly and Stan lost himself in the busy work of making his birdhouse, watching in awe as Kyle measured every little angle in his perfectly straight work. In a way, it was **too** perfect for Stan whose birdhouse had nice carvings in the roof instead. Usually it seemed that the period before lunch went by too slowly, but because it was a very hands on class it wasn't so bad. Nevertheless, when the bell rang the students filed out with joy, meeting up with friends in the hallway so that they could head to the cafeteria together.

Kenny wasn't around at lunch either, and the boys started speculating. Naomi passed their table and Cartman laughed. "Dude, she's wearing his fucking sweatshirt like it's a letterman's jacket, how sad is that…he's so fucking poor!"

That was perhaps not the best thing to do at the moment. Naomi turned and dropped her tray to the ground where it hit with a resounding slap. "You. Fat fuck. Get your ass up now so I can tear you a new fucking asshole….unless all the dicks that have been there have beaten me to it."

Cartman stood angrily. "What did you say to me cunt!" He snarled.

The two circled each other warily and Kyle was reminded instantly of the time that Cartman had fought a midget and gotten his ass owned…or the time he'd gotten his ass kicked by Kyle himself while trying to get Family Guy off of the air. It wasn't the first time Cartman had fought a girl either, since he'd actually fought Wendy.

The girl leapt first, her fist striking out in its hand-made fingerless glove. Even in the first strike one of the rings she wore must have scratched the fat boy's cheek because he bled. She didn't seem to care as she continued to strike, pushing him onto the ground and straddling him as she used both fists to pound him into submission. It was a short fight, but it was obvious just who was stronger when she got up and pulled Eric up by his hair, exposing the rolls of his throat and pressing her knife to it. "If I ever hear you say anything about Kenny again I will fucking kill you. Do you understand?"

Cartman was crying and tears ran down his bashed face as he trembled. "Yes…yes…" She dropped him and flicked the knife closed; walking away as though nothing had happened.

Sara gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "Shit!" She cried out. Though she didn't want to, she ran to Cartman first. "Are you okay Fat-Ass?" She asked quietly.

"God DAMN that bitch is crazy!" He cried, standing up shakily and brushing himself off.

"Someone take him to the boy's room and clean him up, now." Sara commanded. Without thinking Stan obeyed, grabbing Cartman's arm.

"C'mon dude…you really shouldn't have started that today…she could have really hurt you." He muttered, leading the large boy towards the bathrooms before a teacher could see him so battered.

The room was silent. It seemed as though every single student had been watching stunned. Kyle walked to Sara's side. "You're shaking."

"She…could have killed him…you don't understand Kyle, she _would_ have killed him…I know her. She wanted to slit his throat…and she **barely** held herself back…" Sara whimpered, leaning against the tall Jew and grabbing his coat in her hands.

His eyes were wide. "You think she could _kill_ someone!" He asked. She's not that bad Sara…I think she just got really pissed for some reason. Kenny is important to her."

The blonde shook her head. "No." She whispered. "She could have killed him then. I thought she

was going to…but she stopped."

ooo

Naomi wasn't in any of the rest of her classes, and Sara was worried until she looked up after school and saw the girl sitting on the roof of the gym. How she'd gotten up there her Foster sister had no clue, but the fact that she was okay was good enough for the blonde. Upon seeing Sara Naomi grabbed hold of the rain gutter and slid herself down its length to the ground, walking over casually. "Let's go home." The violent redhead toned in a voice devoid of all emotion.

"O-okay." Sara answered. They walked to the Avalon and slid inside, Naomi holding Kenny's parka close before looking at Sara. The blonde knew that her best friend was practically reading her mind, so she spoke it instead. "You were out of line today."

"I know."

"Yolanda's death is no excuse for almost killing someone. Cartman's bullshit makes everyone mad…but you exploded."

"I know." The other girl said again.

"You need to promise me you won't do that again…I don't know if I can trust you otherwise."

"Sara…" The blonde was silent. "Sara…look at me. Please look at me." Finally the driver turned and looked at the young woman who sat next to her. "Sara…I…I promise I'll never lose it like that again…" A wetness threatened to overcome Naomi's eyes and Sara could tell. "I…He said those things about Kenny and I…"

"Was it really that worth it? Kenny gets insulted like that all the time by Cartman…" Sara said in a near whisper.

"I know. But today…Sara I cried today for a long time, and he was there for me…after what happened I was so ashamed that I broke down in front of him…I wanted to apologize in Choir but he wasn't there…he wasn't in Bio either...so hearing Cartman say something like that…I felt like I had to make up for being such a weak idiot in front of him by being strong _for_him against that damn Fat asshole…"

Sara blinked. Naomi crying in front of someone was a big deal. She'd only seen it twice herself and she lived with the girl, and had lived with her for many years now. "I'm sorry…" She muttered. "I hope he's there tomorrow."

ooo

Instead of apologizing to Kenny Naomi seemed to have decided on pretending his didn't exist instead by the next day. Sara handed him his Parka, newly washed and neatly folded without a word before walking away to class. When he encountered Naomi she seemed to find some way to evade him before he got to her and it was extremely frustrating. The girl was like a ninja and it made Kenny want to tear his hair out. After school he went to her house, knocking on the door for ten minutes straight. He looked up and saw her face in the window, looking directly at him, but when she saw him she moved out of sight, and still did not answer the door.

The next day was the same…and the one after that. On Wednesday Sara answered the door and shook her head. "Just give up." She told the orange-clad boy. "Give her time to get over her shame."

He refused however, and kept returning, only to be ignored. He sat on her stoop until night fell before he finally went home each day, but he was back directly after school the next.

On Saturday, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman went with him. As they walked up they saw Sara leaving, and she waved and mouthed "Good Luck" to them.

In his best deep voice Cartman yelled as he pounded on the door. "This is the police. Open the door right now!"

They heard a clatter inside, then "Shit!" Footsteps sounded and finally the door opened. Naomi stood there, her hair up in a ponytail and an apron tied around her waist. In one hand she held a wooden spoon and the other was covered in an oven mitt. A bit of flour decorated her cheek but mostly a glare like 1000 daggers lit her eyes when she saw that it wasn't the police. Angrily she started to slam the door and bravely Stan stuck his foot in the way, grimacing as it collided with his tennis shoe. The girl looked up at him and he looked down menacingly. Though Naomi was tough, Stan was tall, muscular, and altogether intimidating when he tried to be. She growled. "Would. You. Like. To. Come. In?"

He smiled. "Yes thank you." With that he pushed past her and sat on the couch, followed by the other boys. Kenny avoided those scalding green eyes as he leaned against the wall.

A young girl ran downstairs squealing and hid behind Naomi's apron, tugging on it. "Stevie hit me with my Barbie!" She sniffled, looking up with big brown puppy eyes.

Naomi smiled gently down at her, getting on one knee and hugging the girl. "Stevie." She called. It was one word but the tone was enough to make the boys want to apologize, and they hadn't even done anything wrong!

"Y-yes?" A little boy answered, stepping up next to the girl.

"Did you hit Kelsey?" The redhead answered, raising an eyebrow.

"I…well…yeah…" He answered.

"Why?"

"…She…She didn't wanna play my game…so I hit her." He replied, putting his thumb in his mouth.

"Well hon, I think you owe Kelsey and apology. She doesn't always have to play your game you know. Now go on…say you're sorry." The words were said gently and she put her hand on the boy's head lightly pushing him towards the tiny girl.

"I…I'm sorry Kels…" He mumbled. He did look genuinely sorry.

The girl smiled as though the world were right again. "It's okay! Let's go play your game, and then we can play mine…kay?" She asked sweetly. The two ran upstairs and Naomi sighed, taking off the oven mitt and wiping her hand across her brow. An angry red burn showed on her forearm, and it looked new.

Kenny walked over, grabbing her arm and almost dragging her to the sink where he started running water on it wordlessly as she glared at him.

"You here all alone with the kids?" Kyle asked, looking around agape.

She nodded. "Yeah…Sara's working to support us since I can't drive legally yet…So I have to stay home…There's only 5 of them, so it's not too bad."

"Well…we could help…" Stan said quietly. "We could…babysit!"

"Yeah!" The Jew agreed.

Kenny just looked her in the eye until she finally looked away, pulling her arm from his grip. "No thank you. We're fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to finish getting dinner on the table for these mouths."

"Are you sure?" Cartman asked with mock sweetness. "I could turn some of these kids into chili…it's not hard to do, I promise! I've done it before!"

She twitched. "I'm sure. Now can you all just get out so I can finish cooking, please?"

Kenny sighed and walked out of the kitchen. The entire time he hadn't said a word. On the counter he set a small package tied in green ribbon before the boys all walked out the front door.

Naomi sighed and sat on the couch, inspecting the package before finally opening it a few moments later. Nestled in green velvet a beautiful beaded bracelet lay, all done in shades of green, silver, and black. It was intricate, and obviously some time had been spent on it. Her eyes threatened to tear, but instead she simply slipped it over her wrist, admiring it. "Damn Guy…" she muttered. "Why'd he have to go and be so nice…?"

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: School Daze

**Authors Note:** _Wow, this chapter was a _blast _to write. I thrive off of tension and angst in my writing, as you can probably tell. I flew through this one again so there may be some typos. Please let me know if you find one. Let's see...well all else I can say about this chapter is...CREEEK! Yes. my Favourite gay pairing in all of SP fanfic is now featured a little bit! 333 Anyway, enjoy chapter 5 and look forward to chapter 6._

_Some hints for 6: Senior-itis will hit the gang, if you have ever been a senior in High School you know what I'm talking about, eh? There will be some gay-bashing and some retribution for it, flashbacks to the movie will be in here too. More will be revealed about the girls that you never knew. And lastly hmm...what could I give you a hint on...Oh there might be some smexing...between who you won't get to know yet. Mwahahah! Be sure to fill out the poll on my profile, I wanna know what you think!_

_As always reviews and comments are always appreciated._

_**Edited as of 3 September 2010**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5: School Daze**

Another Monday dawned bright and Kenny walked onto the field yet again, standing with his hands in his pockets. He was sick of her avoiding him and if it was the last thing he'd do he intended to make her talk to him. It seemed like the PE class wasn't doing much that day, as all of the students sat in groups under the trees. Kenny leaned against one of them and finally she saw him and glared, turning her back. That in itself almost discouraged him, until he saw the bracelet hanging on her wrist and smiled. The hours spent workings on that damn thing were worth it now. Token and Stan seemed to be bullying the girl in fact, looming over her with their considerable heights and pointing in his direction until she seemed to give up and started walking towards him. Finally she stood there in front of him, glaring balefully at the ground.

He sighed. "I know you don't want to talk to me…"

"Then why are you following me!" She hissed angrily.

His words were lost when he tried to say them and he just sighed. There was so much he could have done or could have said at that moment, but he didn't. Instead he just looked at her wearily and rested a hand on top of her head. "I'm your friend. You're unhappy." Was all he said. "I'll go now." With a wave the orange-clad boy walked away, leaving her speechless.

ooo

Normally AP English was Kyle's favourite class, he got to sit next to Sara, and learn about amazing works of literature…however this week not only was the book boring but Sara had been exhausted looking. As he looked at her he sighed. The girl was asleep on her desk. That couldn't possibly be good for her grades he thought, but he didn't know what to do. Should he interfere with her life or let her fall from grace?

Deciding on the first he poked her, hissing under his breath. "Oye! Sara! Wake up!"

She lifted her head. "Wha-…mm…sorry." Groggily she sat up and paid attention once more, but he saw her eyelids drooping.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" he asked worriedly.

"No…I was at work until 4 this morning…"

"But you went to work right after school!" He shot back.

The blonde girl nodded. "I know. I went to one job, then got off and went to the other."

"Geez…what job makes you work until 4am?"…He thought about it for a moment then his eyes grew large as he wondered if she was stripping downtown. Rather than think about it he sighed. "Well hey, what are you doing after school?"

"Working at Bennigans." Sara answered, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I'll be there until 10."

Kyle sighed, and then came up with an idea. Sara wasn't going to fail her classes or the PSAT's, not if he had anything to do with it…and he would.

ooo

The restaurant was busy that night as Kyle was seated by a pretty brunette. He'd specifically asked for Sara's area, so he knew she'd be by. Sure enough the blonde popped by his table. "Welcome to Bennigans, can I get you-…Kyle?"

"Damn straight." He answered. "I'll take a root beer."

"What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"Making sure you pass the PSATs." He pointed to a stack of dollar bills on the table. "This is your tip. Every time you get a question wrong I'll take a dollar off of the pile."

"Question?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. Every time you come by the table I'll ask you a couple of questions that are on the study guide. If you get them all right you get to take home this tip. If you get them wrong you don't get shit!"

The blonde girl smiled. "You don't have to do that Kyle…"

"I want to!" He insisted. "C'mon, it can't be too bad to wait on me…"

"Fine. Look at the menu and I'll be back with your root beer." She smiled as she walked to the back, grabbing a bottle of IBC out of the cooler and a frosted glass to go with it, setting both in front of the Jew when she arrived back at the table.

"I'll take some mozzarella sticks and the answer to this easy question: Who was the 21ST president of the United States and what was his political affiliation?" He answered promptly.

"Coming right up, and it was the Republican Chester A Arthur." She answered snappily, winking as she walked back to the kitchen to put in his order.

The night flew by that way, and by the end Sara had missed only 2 questions. Walking from the back she pulled her coat on, smiling at him. "Do you want me to drive you home?" She asked. "I'm off now."

The Jew nodded. "That would be great…I called Cartman but the Fat-Ass didn't answer. Happily he pulled his hat back on and followed her to the Toyota she drove. "You're going to ace those PSAT's if you keep going the way you are!" He cheered.

"Thank you Kyle…you're a great friend for quizzing me even while I was at work." She giggled. "And giving me the extra fifty bucks for a tip."

He chuckled. "You deserve both. I'm here for you, no matter what, okay?" He wanted to say more than that, but he couldn't. It wasn't that Sara intimidated him, in fact she made him very comfortable, it was that she was so beautiful and sweet, he figured she would never want to date a jewfro'd, big nosed nerd like him. Or at least that's what he figured.

Sara smiled as she pulled up at his house. "Thanks Kyle." She waved as he got out and drove off towards her house with a smile on her face.

The Jewish teen decided then and there to keep going back to Bennigans, even if it took every dollar he had.

ooo

Kenny needed help. He couldn't continue just letting her ignore him like she had been. In desperation he turned to the boy who knew the most about love in his class. The one kid he knew who'd been going steady with one person for more than 3 years now.

Pip and Damien had been together since Jr. High, though not many knew it then. Now everyone did, and though at first there was some serious gay bashing, that had stopped. Not only was Damien the son of Satan, and therefore capable of turning bullies into piles of ash, but there were kids at the school who were tolerant of gays and looked at as being tough. Those kids included Stan, Token, Craig, and even Wendy and Naomi and that group along with others had definitely put a stop to it after the first gay basher found himself cornered on a dark night. No one discussed what had happened to the guy, but he was definitely different now. Since then the two boys had gone unmolested by their classmates, holding hands in public and being not at all shy about sharing quick embraces or pecks on the cheek between classes. The British boy smiled as Kenny approached him and gave a wave. "Well Hello there."

Though he'd been in South Park for years now, Pip's accent had never fully faded since he spent summers in England still with his sister and her husband Joe. Since elementary school some things had changed about him and now far from being the nerdiest kid around he was actually considered hot by many girls who wished he wasn't so devoted to his male lover. Long blonde hair was tied in a low sleek tail under the pageboy cap he still wore, though now at a roguish angle. His face held a beauty that was almost feminine in quality, fragile and delicate yet still somehow remaining obviously male. He dressed smartly in slacks and button up shirts but the shirts were usually fitted on the bottom and at the wrists, unbuttoned in a relatively attractive way. He sometimes wore a tie, untied around his shoulders but usually he went without. There was a black band around his right ring finger, and no one ever saw him without that particular piece of adornment. Indeed, even as Kenny walked up to him he watched freshman girls flutter their eyelashes at the Brit who only smiled and waved in a friendly manner. "Hey Pip…I need advice."

"Right-o then…what about?" The shorter blonde asked.

Kenny almost laughed. Though his voice was deep now, the shrill voice of Pip's childhood still seemed to resonate from him on some level. "Well…how do I tell someone that they frustrate me to no end because…I...well…"

"Because you want nothing more than to hold her in your arms and keep her safe? You want to kill any other man who so much as looks at her sideways? You want to kiss her so hard that she's left breathless and speechless for weeks?" Pip answered shrewdly, putting Kenny's thoughts into words far more eloquently than the hooded boy could have himself.

"Yeah." He affirmed.

The homosexual paused for a moment then smiled. "Well…all you have to do is do it. If it's who I think it is…she's not going to be impressed by flowery words…you need to show her some action, do something that will prove to her that you're the one she needs..When it comes to that Damien is perhaps the better one of us to ask."

As though summoned by his lover's words, the son of Satan appeared down the hall, striding towards them. In truth they made a striking pair, even Kenny who had no homosexual bone in his body could see that much. Milk pale Pip, with his air of friendly innocence next to the dark and brooding soul who seemed to seep destruction from his very pores. Damien wore simple black jeans with a black turtleneck. Together they made a rather striking combination, along with the silver upside-down pentagram pendant around his neck. His hair was always in a tussle of spikes, tipped with red and his ears were each pierced a multitude of times. Around each wrist he wore a plane studded wrist band. The fingerless gloves he wore were similar to those Naomi often sported except that his had red stitching on them. The only non-black thing on his person besides the pendant was a pure white ring around his right ring finger, barely a shade lighter than his skin. "You called?" He asked quietly.

Kenny shivered slightly. The death that hung around this kid always made him feel like he was going to drop then and there, but he sucked it up and looked the boy in his scarlet eyes.

"He needs to know how to make a lasting impression on a certain young lady." Pip said simply, grabbing Damien's hand in his own and twining their fingers together.

The evil boy gave his golden darling one of the very few smiles he had in him, kissing Pip's forehead before turning to Kenny. "I see….try setting something on fire. She likes fire."

"If I get arrested again I'm in trouble." The poor boy sighed.

Damien appeared to think for a moment. "Then…how can you be bad-ass and do something just for her? Something she'll _know_ you did to make her notice you."

Kenny grinned suddenly and pulled out his wallet, slipping the picture she'd drawn of him from it. "How about this?" He pointed to the eyebrow piercing and the extra holes in his ears.

The raven haired demon spawn grinned. "Perfect. I think it will be quite striking on you."

Pip leaned over to view the picture and chuckled. "Indeed. I believe you'll catch her eye quite handily with that…but you'll have to lose the hood for just a little while."

Kenny nodded. "Can do. I'll save up then." With a new determination he walked away from the lovers, putting his hands and the carefully folded drawing in his pocket. A new determination lit his face and he joined Stan in line for food with a smile.

ooo

The restaurant was quiet as they sat together in the booth. Sara sipped her milk happily and Kyle chuckled. "You drink milk like It's the mana of life."

"To me, it is." She answered with a smile. "Mana makes me think of World of Warcraft…"

The Jew shuddered. "Don't remind me of that game…we spent too much of our lives in that virtual world when we were younger." He said of himself and the other boys.

She laughed and her eyebrow rose as she stood. "You'll have to tell me about that sometime...but I should get back to work…"

"You never told me what your other job was!"

"And you never figured it out. Keep trying." Was all she said, knowing very well what he _thought_ it was, though he was wrong.

When he arrived home that night he sighed and looked at his empty wallet. "Well shit…two weeks of this and Kenny has more money than I do right now…I guess I'll just have to ask Dad…"

Gerald Broflovski sat on the couch, watching the Broncos game when his son walked into the room. His green eyes were fixtated on the screen but finally he acknowledged Kyle. "Yes son? You've been standing there for five minutes." The lawyer chuckled.

"Dad…can I borrow some money…?"

"Kyle, where are you spending all of this money?" The man asked, rubbing his mustache worriedly. "I don't know if it's good for you…"

"I…" Finally he broke. "Dad, I have a…friend….and she's had to take two jobs to support her family so she can't study for the PSAT's…I've been going to visit her at work and quiz her while I'm there, but going to her work sort of requires spending money…and I use her tip as an incentive to make her answer questions so she'll be prepared for the test next week. I just need a little bit…after the test I'll be able to stop going every night." He pleaded.

Gerald sighed. "Well Kyle I'm going to have to consult with your mother on this one." He smiled then. "I am proud of you for doing the right thing by this friend of yours. She must be one special girl."

The boy simply shrugged and walked upstairs, passing his brother's room on the way. "Kyle!" Ike hissed, sticking his head out the door and beckoning.

"What is it Ike?"

"Come here." The Canadian boy said simply. At 9 years old he was more mature than most kids Kyle's age, but the adopted kid had always been like that. Hell, he'd gone into kindergarten at age 3, and even had a sexual relationship with his teacher that same year. His spiky black hair stood on end as usual while he dug in his top drawer, coming out with a tiny safe. "You have to promise me that this girl is worth it." The little boy said, crossing his arms in front of him as he studied his older brother.

"Dude, you have no idea." Kyle answered simply.

Ike sighed. "Then here." With that he turned the knob on the safe and it opened. From it he pulled a stack of cash, leaving what looked to be even more alone. "Here's 400 bucks. Don't make me regret this bro, I was saving that to buy shares in Microsoft and Apple both."

"Woah dude, where'd you get this?"

"I've had monthly dividends on my blue-chips coming in since I was 4 Kyle. I just never spend them. I also got some advice from our cousin Kyle and invested some of it in Harbucks before it really boomed to life…now they're everywhere." The young boy nodded as his brother took the money in disbelief. "Make sure she passes that fucking test."

ooo

"Stan!" Sharon called, standing in the kitchen. Her son looked up from where he sat on the couch, watching Terrence and Phillip re-runs.

"Yeah mom?" The tall teen asked, standing and walking over to her as he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"Stan, could you run these casseroles over to your friends Naomi and Sara's house on your way back from grabbing some things at Wal-Mart for me? I made this for them so that poor girl can get a break from cooking for a while, she must be exhausted!" The woman busied herself with packing the food before turning to him with a carefully written list. "Here's what we need from the store."

The boy shrugged. "Sure Mom." After hugging the woman he couldn't believe was shorter than him now he grabbed a few containers holding various pre-made dinners from his mother, each with heating instructions on it. His keys came from the hook to his hand and he got into the driver's seat of his mother's sedan. Putting on the radio he laughed as Kanye West's last song played on the radio. "Gay Fish" the autobiographical song from the self proclaimed genius always brought a smile to the faces of South Park residents. In all honesty, Kanye West had been an idiot who could rap and have his voice synthesized with machines, nothing more. After hearing a joke made up by Jimmy that gained national fame he'd gone on a violent journey of self discovery, resulting in the death of Carlos Mencia and the realization that he was in fact a gay fish. No one had heard from the worthsmith since he'd disappeared into the ocean to join the others of the homosexual persuasion who happened to be fish, but all bets were that he'd been eaten by the first shark he'd tried to have relations with.

"Our town is so fucking weird." The boy mused, turning the radio up when it got to a song he enjoyed more, "Stinky Britches" As re-done by the band Korn. Originally the writer of the song was Chef, who used to live in South Park. Many artists had re-done it since his death but only Korn actually had a blurb in the beginning dedicating it to the small Colorado town. Stan suspected that the punk band had enjoyed their stay one Halloween, solving a mystery with the residents and getting a free Antonio Banderas love doll out of the deal.

At Wal-Mart he grabbed what he needed, not looking in any other aisles lest he be dragged into the addiction to low prices that had once plagued the town when the store had first been built. After his purchases he made the drive back from the main town along a winding road to where most of the residents actually lived. On his street he turned and passed his house, crossing the railroad tracks and finally parking in front of the house just past the "Bad side of town".

Naomi answered when he rang the bell and raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Hey Stan." She said quietly. "What's up?"

"Mom wanted me to bring you some food, can I come in and set these down for you?"

She nodded and let him in, brushing some flour from her apron as she shut the door. "your mom is very nice." The tired looking girl toned. "Those meals will keep me from cooking for at least a week."

He smiled. "Yeah, that was her plan. I think there's Lasagna, Tuna Casserole, Chicken enchiladas, some kind of white sauced pasta thing, and it looks like there's a pie too…"

"Oooh is it cherry?" She asked excitedly, some of her old spark coming back into those green eyes. "I love cherry pie."

He chuckled. "I have no idea…let's have a piece and see? Where are all the kids?"

The girl nodded. "Well most of them are at tutoring and the ones who don't go there are with friends. Saturdays are usually pretty quiet around here."

"Is Sara at work? I saw the car out front."

She shook her head. "No, she's upstairs sleeping, and she deserves it. I was making her favourite dinner for her to wake up to." Two plates came out of the cupboard and she turned to him. "Want something to drink? Soda, Milk, Iced tea, Juice, Water?"

"Um, coke's cool with me." He answered.

A can was thrust in his direction as the girl cut two slices of pie and set them on the plates. "Yesssss it IS cherry!" she cheered.

They walked into the living room and sat on one leather couch, eating in silence until she turned to him. "Is everything with you and Wendy okay? It seems like the two of you have been fighting more and more lately…"

Stan sighed and pulled his hat off, playing with it in his hands. "She asked me if I was ready to have sex with her a few months ago at the end of last year and I wasn't yet, so I told her so…she seemed okay with it, but then she kept making comments and throwing it into my face to make me seem like a little bitch…I finally told her before Kenny's birthday that I thought I was ready and she just blew me off and said it didn't work like that and I couldn't just go for it when I wanted to and leave her hanging when she did…it kind of pissed me off."

"Dude, that's fucked up!" The redhead hissed, her cheek swollen with a bite of cherry pie.

"Tell me about it…since then she's been half coming onto me, and when things start to get hot she just makes up an excuse and takes off…I feel like she's doing it on purpose to punish me or something!" He glared down at the carpet, clenching his fists.

With gentle hands she took the hat from him before he ripped it apart and set it on her own head, where it's blue and red clashed horribly with her copper hair. "Angry penguin. She's a chick, so she's using the weapon we know best on you. By giving you constant blue-balls she thinks she can control you and it's a pretty fucked up way of ruling a relationship…by now you're probably jacking off four times a day with frustration!"

He blushed. "I don't…do that often…" Clearing his throat he looked at her again. Talking to her wasn't like talking to a girl, it was more like talking to a guy, except she actually gave helpful advice. In a way she reminded him of a cool sister. The way Shelly was now, as opposed to how she was when she was younger. "It really is frustrating though…what do I do?"

She laughed. "Wendy is looking for you to put her in her place Stan. She doesn't want a noodle for a boyfriend, she wants a man. What you do is grab her out of the blue and push her against the wall hard enough to jar her, but not hurt her. Then you kiss her as fiercely as possible and get things going hot…don't let her stop unless she says it seriously. Trust me, she'll melt."

"I would…but she dumped me on Friday." He muttered. "Besides, I don't know if I _can_ do that."

"Then it's how you get her back. And sure you can…watch." With no warning she thrust both of their plates aside onto the floor and straddled him, pushing his bulk back into the couch with all of her strength. Though she was much smaller than he was, she was pretty damn powerful and he couldn't fight her as her mouth came down on his hard. For a moment he was tense, then he found himself relaxing against her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him as their mouths opened against each other's probing tongues.

Her fists gripped the front of his shirt and he felt her hair fall into his face as his heart-rate sped drastically. As though hinting she pulled on the left side of his shirt and he pushed her to the left, forcing her beneath him on the couch as he sucked on her bottom lip. She broke the kiss and brought her lips to his neck, opening her mouth and biting the skin lightly before he pulled her head back up into another deep kiss. Finally she pulled back and smiled up at him with one eyebrow cocked. "See?" She chuckled, breathing heavily, "You're not a marshmallow Stan Marsh and girls aren't made of glass. Don't treat us like we are."

He nodded breathlessly looking at his hands on either side of her head in a daze. "You're strong." Was all he could manage, still in shock over the entire experience.

"I know. I can beat Token in an arm wrestling match." She answered. "Trust me. Do that to Wendy, she'll melt…with the way you kiss there's no way she can resist." A wink was thrown in for good measure as she slid out from beneath him, collecting their plates and taking them to the kitchen as though nothing had occurred out of the ordinary. When she returned she led him to the door. "I'm going to wake up Sara. Go to Wendy's house, show her what you can do and for the god's sakes, be _rough_ about it!" She opened the door and stood with him on the stoop, taking his hat off of her head and putting it back on his before leaning on tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek in an altogether sisterly fashion, completely different from five minutes ago.

Stan smiled. "Thanks Naomi, I'm going to go get my girl back."

She leaned against the doorframe and watched him drive off, shaking her head. "If I were him I wouldn't _want_ that bitch back…but they're good together…" Her eyes caught an orange figure across the street and she waved. Something about Kenny's words last week had made her stop avoiding him, and the two had finally been interacting again. This time however he didn't wave back, he simply stood, looking back the way Stan had driven, then at her before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away.

The kitchen timer beeped and she jumped a bit, shutting the door and running to take the string from around Sara's rolled chicken confection before putting it on a plate. Humming a tune she poured a glass of milk and set some silverwear with the chicken. Up the stairs she went with both the milk and the plate of food, setting them on Sara's side-table. "Hey Bestest…wake up sweetie. I made you food."

"I thought I heard Stan's voice." Sara murmered, sitting up groggily and grabbing the fork.

"Yeah, he brought us food, and pie, and I taught him that girls aren't delicate little flowers the way all men seem to think we are."

The blonde chuckled. "Do you think that Wendy is like you in her preferences then? Not all girls like to be put in their places you know…"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Trust me Sara. Wendy will enjoy it, and Stan will have his violet-eyed temptress back to himself."

ooo

As usual for this time of year the changing temperature made Monday morning roll in with a bit of fog. Naomi pulled her sweatshirt closer around herself as she held Sara's hand in her own. Living in Colorado almost made her wish she'd switched to gloves with fingers instead of the ones she loved. Looking down at them she smiled. Every year for her birthday Kenny gave her a new pair, whether the old ones were worn out or not. She had all different ones now, all of them mostly black but with something to make them special. As he got better at making them, the designs grew more intricate. Perhaps what he didn't know was that she still had that same lumpy first pair he'd made her, though they were much too small now. In fact, she had every pair he'd made her. The ones that still fit were in her drawer alongside her socks, ready to be worn when they matched an outfit or her mood. The ones that were too small or too messed up were kept safely in a sealed box that she kept on top of her closet. The girl smiled and looked down at the ones she wore now, black with a dark green zigzag pattern around the wrist and each finger, with small bright green triangles centered within it. They were simple, but she liked them all the same.

Sara's white glove held her hand securely, keeping it warm anyway. For as long as Naomi could remember they'd always held hands wherever they went. It was a security thing, and though nowadays rumours flew about them possibly being lesbians they continued it. Often, if she didn't have Sara's hand Naomi felt lost, alone, and not at all whole. Those were the times she traced the patterns on the hand-made gloves she wore, imagining the hands that had made them, Large strong, lean, scarred and usually with at least one band-aid on them…and in her mind, those hands held her own tightly, and she was safe once more. Not even her foster sister knew of these thoughts she had where Kenny's hands kept her from feeling lost, those thoughts were hers and hers alone.

Naomi wasn't the only one with secret thoughts stemming from hands however but hers may have been the more innocent ones. Sara dreamt of hands, often. Sometimes she drifted off and found herself laying with a pair of lean, gentle hands stroking along her stomach, across her cheek, down her jaw-line, and other places that made her blush to think of. She never saw the face that went with those hands in her dreams, but she knew who they belonged to. The idea of someone touching her like that made the young woman tremble and often she'd wake up, feeling as though she'd drown in the unknown sensations. At first, the dreams had made her feel guilty, dirty, like she was some sort of whore, a Paris Hilton only in her dreams. After carefully veiled conversations with her Foster sister about erotic dreams and what it truly meant to be a whore she felt better. It wasn't as though she had ever done any of the things that had happened in her dreams, and even if she had it would not make her a bad person. She knew that Naomi was no virgin flower and never once had the idea of Naomi as a slut crossed her mind. To Sara, it had only been the idea that she was thinking those things that had frightened her, but no more. Now she enjoyed the dreams when they came, relished them, and perhaps even hoped to see more than the hands of the person she was dreaming of.

Hands were a powerful thing to the girls. Hands could comfort, could please, or even just provide proof that something was real…Naomi looked down at her and Sara's clasped hands and smiled. The white and black gloves formed a sort of Yin Yang symbol together, much as she'd always viewed their relationship to be. They were two halves of one whole, one light and the other dark, but both necessary for survival.

Kenny passed in front of them and Naomi waved to him, expecting his usual cheerful wave back as he made his way to Home Economics. Instead he acted as though she wasn't there and kept walking. Perhaps he hadn't seen her she thought.

In the dressing room she looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, tilting her head this way and that and studying each aspect of her body. She didn't think she was unpleasant to look at. Her frame was average height for a girl and she had curves in all the right places yet her stomach was still fairly lean. Her arms were tone to the point of grace, with some muscular definition showing, but not overpoweringly so. Her legs were long, not model long, but good enough for her liking. "So what's wrong with me?" She wondered aloud. Perhaps he wanted someone more like Sara. Her best friend's form was completely different than hers. Sara was the same height, but her built was purely athletic, like a dancer. She had a slight inkling of hips, and her chest wasn't flat, but it was by no means endowed generously either. Rather than Naomi's hourglass, Sara had the graceful lithe look that models or ballerinas were known for, legs that went on and on, arms that seemed to flow rather than bend, a graceful neck…even her face was endowed with long noble features. Both girls were decent looking, neither of them was perfect but Naomi would dare to call them both attractive, just in very different ways.

Outside she caught up with Token, tapping the black boy on the arm. "Hey Token, am I good looking?" She asked him.

He looked at her in confusion before answering. "Well, sure you are…Why?"

The redhead frowned. "Do you prefer the kind of body type like Wendy or Sara, or maybe the really tall busty one like Bebe, or the curvier figures of me and Red…or maybe the even _more_ curved bodies of girls like Millie or Annie?"

"Um…" The other boys walked up then, and she repeated the question to them. After a moment, Stan answered first.

"Well actually, I like you and Red's body type best." He answered honestly. "But Wendy has a good one too, and her face and hair definitely add to her appeal…" His eyes glazed over as he was suddenly lost in thoughts of his personal idea of perfection. Naomi knew then that they'd gotten back together. Her plan must have worked.

"I like Sara and Wendy's body type." Kyle answered. "I've got a pretty thin build myself, so I like a girl who looks good with me." It was true, Kyle was tall and lean, like a swimmer while Stan was built slightly broader than his best friend.

Token nodded. "I think that all women are beautiful." He finally said. "I don't care what shape or size or colour they are…I think that their personalities make them beautiful to me." He thought for a moment. "Although I do like blue eyes."

The redhead snickered and thought of Rebecca, whose eyes were indeed a deep ocean blue. She'd always thought those two would go well together. "What about the other guys, what do you know of their preferences?" She surveyed.

"Well, Craig likes really flat chested girls…" Stan noted. "It's kinda odd actually…"

"Clyde likes the playboy girl look." Kyle added. "Tall and busty. He's the Jock's Jock if you ask me, and I think that Kenny likes the busty ones too."

"Yeah dude, Kenny likes boobs a lot…but mostly he just likes anything that'll lay still long enough for him to fuck it!" Joked Stan.

She looked down at her chest, wondering if it was big enough until Kyle said something that made her crack up regardless. "Cartman likes dick." Was all he said.

That was enough. The entire group roared with laughter and Naomi felt much better as they lined up on their numbers. She was fine with how she looked. No boy would change that.

ooo

At lunch Kenny ignored Naomi again, and she suddenly _knew_ something was wrong. She tried to talk to him with no avail, and so turned to his best friends. Stan walked over and Kenny acted like he didn't exist either, yet when Kyle sat by him the two talked as usual until the Jew asked what was up, then Kenny closed himself off and refused to answer. The silence was starting to annoy her, but Naomi figured that she'd ignored him enough, he deserved the opportunity to do the same. She and Sara sat with Pip, Damien, and Butters instead, listening to the former tell a story about their trip to England last summer and trying to avoid drooling over the beauty of how opposite they looked together. No use lusting after men who preferred sausage as Yolanda used to always say.

The entire week played out pretty much the same, with Kenny ignoring only Naomi and Stan until she finally snarled at him and walked out of the cafeteria one day. Sara sighed and took her tray over to where the orange-clad boy sat, setting it next to his. He tried to stand, but in a show of surprising strength she put her hand on his shoulder and _forced_ him to sit. "Look at me Kenny McCormick." The blonde commanded in her smooth voice. "The PSATs are tomorrow and I for one would prefer to have all drama resolved before I have to spend my Saturday morning in a room taking a test for 4 hours."

Sighing, he looked up at her. "She's seeing Stan isn't she?"

Her laughter echoed and his eyes widened. "Are you stupid? Stan is with _Wendy_ remember? Besides, those two would never be together, they're like brother and sister."

Looking down he shrugged. "I saw him leaving her house on Saturday…she kissed his cheek…and was wearing his hat…"

"Why do you even care?" Sara asked quietly. She knew the answer, but hearing him say it would give her the tiniest bit of smug satisfaction, and she liked getting that.

"I…Because I…I think that I might…kinda…really like her…"

"Well of course you do, you're friends aren't you?" She chided, guiding him to what he really wanted to say but couldn't.

"I mean that…I have _feelings_ for her…you know…romantically and shit…"

"There you go. Was that so hard to say?"

"Fuck you! She's fucking Stan isn't she? Just fucking tell me!" Came the menacing growl.

The older blonde girl shook her head in the negative. "No way. On Saturday I was there, they certainly didn't have sex, although he did bring her food from his mom and pie…and Naomi really likes pie..." At his glare she smiled. "Not enough to sleep with him over it. Actually we talked about him and Wendy after he left, she was giving him advice as she always has about that. I swear, without her interference Wendy and Stan would have been done for good years ago."

Pulling his hood tighter, Kenny sighed. "So I made a fucking ass of myself over nothing."

She punched him in the shoulder lightly. "Now don't say that. Here's a secret of mine. I really really like your friend Kyle, romantically, and if I saw another girl with him I might tackle her and put a knife to her throat the way Naomi did with Cartman when he insulted you."

"I totally knew that you liked Kyle…and wait…she did what?"

"Naomi almost killed Cartman because he called you poor again and she was fed up with it…haven't you noticed how nice he's been since then?" The girl noted.

Thinking of it, he realized it was true. Cartman hadn't ripped on him for being poor in over a week now, and that made him happy. "I won't tell, about you and Kyle..but between us, I think you should talk to him about it…you might be surprised."

"I couldn't. I'd be too scared…" Sara smiled. "Just try to keep your chin up, okay?"

He nodded, and the blonde girl left him sitting there, feeling like a fool.

ooo

The room was quiet, far too quiet as Sara sat down at the desk with her name tag on it. Perfectly still she waited during the monotone lecture of the test proctor. Of course she knew how to fill in a bubble, what did he think she was four? Her eyes scanned the room and she watched Naomi roll her eyes where she sat three rows to Sara's left. One row over and two seats in front of her Kyle was arguing with the other proctor over whether he could wear his hat during the test. Finally he gave up and took the Ushunka from his head, handing it to the woman with a glare. His wild red curls seemed to take over the entire room for a moment before her eyes got used to the sight and she smiled. The curls really were quite adorable once you got used to them. Clyde sat right behind her and Sara could hear him muttering about the Great Wall and it's location in Copenhagen, Denmark. Alarmed, she almost turned to him, but hoped for his sake that it was a memory trick of some sort. Cartman hadn't shown up, but Sara wasn't surprised by that at all, and neither had Kenny. When she'd asked him if he was coming to take it he'd simply shrugged and told her he couldn't afford the 60 dollars it cost for the opportunity to take a dumb test just to tell him how well he'd do on _another_ dumb test next year. She could see Stan, two seats to her right and he smiled at her with a nod. Wendy sat directly in front of her and it was vaguely irritating that the girl's sleek black hair kept pooling on her desk. She made herself feel better by colouring on the hair with her pencil, making silver designs on it.

The test was passed out and Sara looked it over carefully before going to the first question. The math portion was first, and each problem was fairly simple. She watched as Naomi handed in her test less than half of the way through the allotted time and wondered if she'd missed any by speeding through rather than taking her time. Her foster sister had a habit of racing through tests, rather than spending time on them, though she seemed to pass them with mostly A's, so it probably wasn't too bad of a problem. Kyle was chewing on the end of his pencil and Sara almost giggled before turning back to her test. Finally she marked the last problem and turned it in to the proctor, settling back in her desk and looking around. No books were allowed into the test room, nothing was except for a pencil. Behind her Clyde was tapping his pencil rapidly on the wood of his desk. Wendy was bobbing her head as though trying to remember something and each time she did her hair hit Sara's hand. Where he sat, Craig kept looking towards a pretty girl who sat next to Tweek, or at least that's who he seemed to be looking at. Tweek was trembling as usual in his coffee haze, probably desperate for a fix of caffeine by now. Bebe was twirling her hair as she wrote on her scratch paper, trying to work out a problem most likely.

Sara looked over and saw Naomi fidgeting, it was only a matter of time before the redhead would start drawing on her desk in boredom, her best friend knew. From where she sat Sara watched Kyle put his test on the Proctor's table and take his seat once more. Irritibly he ran a hand through his curls and Sara wished she could do the same for a moment before blushing. Finally the break came and the students streamed out of the room for their 15 minutes of freedom before the English portion of the test.

"God that was the worst two hours of my life!" Naomi complained, sitting with her hands behind her head. "I was so _bored_."

Tweek nodded. "Gah! It was so much pressure! I shouldn't have taken this test…what if the FBI finds out that I took it and decides that they want to kill me for it!"

Sara laughed and watched as Naomi jumped on the spazzy kid's back, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Rawr Tweek, I'm the worry monster and I'm not letting go!" She mock growled.

He ran in circles for a moment and everyone watched with different degrees of amusement on their faces. "Gah! I need coffee!"

"Ooh that sounds good. C'mon my dinosaur mount, let's go to the coffee machine down the hall and get a fix before they call us back in!" Naomi cheered.

Even Tweek laughed that time, walking down the hall with her riding piggyback to get his coffee.

Sara looked over, watching as Craig looked after them almost annoyed. "C'mon Craig, don't be so grumpy." She attempted, smiling up at the tall boy. "They're just playing around…you should relax and have some fun too…if you're too tense you're more likely to do badly on the test!" She grabbed one of the bottles of water that the test site provided, tossing it to him before uncapping her own and taking a swig. "How do you think you did on the math?"

The blue capped boy shrugged. "I dunno." He finally answered. "It seemed pretty easy I guess. There was one word problem that really fucked me over though."

She nodded. "I found one of the probability problems almost impossible…I couldn't remember how to do it for like two minutes or something!"

Clyde growled. "None of the answers from the study sheet were even _on_ the test! So I just put the ones I remembered that were there…I'm going to kill Eric Cartman."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "I told you that study guide was fake."

Stan sighed and hugged his girlfriend from behind, nuzzling her hair. "We all know you're smarter than everyone else Wen, no need to keep rubbing it in."

She looked down, and if Sara wasn't mistaken there was _humility_ in her voice when she answered. "Sorry Stan, you're right."

Tweek the dinosaur and Naomi came back then, with her still clinging to him until the door opened and all of the students once more filed into the test room. As the tests were handed out Sara once again watched each student and their test taking habits, some amusing and some normal, but none quite as worth her interest as Kyle. He chewed his pencil as he wrote, ran his hands through his hair, and looked altogether like this was the most important thing in his life. It was well, _cute_.

Again the proctors took the test booklets from them, but this time they were free for the rest of their Saturday, or what was left of it. Token cheered aloud and smiled at them all. "Hey, everyone's invited to my year end party next Saturday, by the way." He noted. "Can you guys believe there's only a Week left in the school year! We'll be Seniors next year!"

Sara smiled. "I know, it's unreal, but I can't wait. A new caretaker is actually moving in with us on Tuesday, so it should be perfect. Naomi won't have to watch the kids and I can quit my jobs!"

It was the best news Kyle had heard in a long time, and he smiled over at her happily. Finally she might have some time for other things…like dating?

ooo

On the stage Naomi froze, looking out to the crowd. The choir teacher looked at her expectantly and she took a deep breath, feeling sick. Being along on stage never sat well with her and she usually messed up at least a little, yet still she was picked and still she let Sara make her audition in the first place. A whistle caught her attention and her green eyes met Kenny's blue ones where he stood on the bleachers to her left, he winked and she saw him mouth the words _tear it up girl._ Nodding, she looked out once more and took a deep breath.

The words flowed from her and she closed her eyes, voice soaring up above the crowd to notes she was afraid she'd miss. She hit them perfectly however and found herself relaxing into the music, letting the latin carry her away. Another voice joined hers, one with a tad more vibrato. Both voices soared to notes both low and high, intertwining and harmonizing with each other as Sara stepped from the risers and joined hands with her. Once more connected with her other half she felt better and her voice gained more confidence, both girls feeding off of the other as their notes soared.

A perfect tenor joined their pitches and Tweek joined them, stealing Sara away from her. His notes carried the blonde girl's pitches perfectly and the two looked in each other's eyes as they'd been instructed. Naomi walked to the side and her notes became filled with sorrow and longing as she wrapped her arms around herself. The choreography had been the hardest part of this song to learn, at least for her since just singing in front of people terrified her enough. Suddenly deep, rich tones filled her ears and the bass of Token met her voice as she put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and they sang together with Tweek and Sara as the rest of the choir swelled beneath them. The four moved center stage again, Sara taking Naomi's hand once more so that all of them were in one chain. Their part ended and they bowed, once more integrating into the choir. Kenny thumbed her up and she smiled at him as she once more sang as just one voice amoung many. The end of school choir concert was a huge deal in South Park and she was happy that she'd done her part well, but it wasn't yet over. Several students were also supposed to do solos and duets for the finale and she had been signed up reluctantly for that portion as well. The song ended and Mr. Witmer gave a speech about solo performances. Tweek was first, and she watched him scan the crowd. Following his gaze she found his source of strength as Craig sat alone amoung parents and others, one of the few students there. Tweek's song was beautiful and on stage as no where else he looked calm and secure with no trembles or twitches.

Sara and Token took the stage then, voices both calm and magical in the dark night. He truly was talented, performing exactly as they'd envisioned, and he was well matched by Sara's grace. Though the girl was no professional singer her stage presence was beautiful and she was able to hold her own with the once well known black boy who had sung professionally for a while. Her vibrato carried the song to new levels and she gestured to the audience as she and Token met in the middle, their song getting quieter and quieter until they rose in volume. Token's voice rose higher then with Sara supporting it and Naomi knew that it was time.

In his cue she backed off of the risers discreetly, stepping backstage and picking up the guitar that sat waiting. As the duet finished to massive applause she began strumming the introduction into the microphone, knowing that the crowd would be looking for the source of the sound. Still playing she carefully walked out, the black dress she wore like all the girls did sweeping the stage. She tried to carry herself with elegance, something she never felt like she had, but she must have been succeeding because all eyes were on her. Gods how she hated that. More than anything she wished she had Sara's grace right then. Shaking like a leaf she continued to play the leading bars, breathing deeply. She opened her mouth…and nothing came out. Her eyes grew large and she looked at her fellow singers for support, hoping someone would save her. Indeed, a sweet baritone filled the hall swelling with the notes she was supposed to be singing, but an octave lower. After one bar he deviated to a harmony, obviously a hint for her to start, and so she did, weakly at first. Kenny stepped down from the risers, his shined black choir shoes making no noise as he glided to her side. She continued to play the song, and her singing strengthened as she heard his voice right beside her. Finally she felt herself relax when one of his hands settled on her shoulder and he smiled between words. Their voices danced in the air and the audience was entranced as together they worked the song. Neither of them held the melody for long, turning the music that had been written as a solo into a duet by making their own harmonies. Almost instinctively they changed between who sang the melody and who did their own thing, finally winding to a breathtaking crescendo and then down into the quiet finish, ending on the same held note in two different octaves.

Usually choir concerts weren't the time for major timultous applause, but the crowd went wild. Cheering rocked the auditorium and everyone stood as Kenny pulled her close to him and led the shaking redhead back to the risers, taking the guitar from her and handing it to a stagehand on the way. He noted her trembling and put his head atop hers lightly, murmering. "You did great…it's okay…" over and over. She finally relaxed, leaning against him and inhaling the scent of his cologne. She'd never realized before, but he sort of smelled like chocolate and peppermint. Idly she registered his hand on her shoulder, but she ignored it, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes happily to savour the moment.

Kenny looked down and smiled as he saw her so relaxed against him. It felt good to hold her, even just for a moment and he let himself enjoy it. His chin rested easily on her head and when she stopped shaking he realized just how small she was compared to him. Her presence usually made her seem larger he supposed. With her hair down and curled, and draped in the long black gown she looked like a girl for once, and he couldn't claim that he didn't like it. Hell, even Sara looked good in the dresses that Mr. Witmer's wife had chosen for the choir to wear. Modest and yet mature at the same time, they were perfect, and simple enough to remain uniform with the black suits that the boys wore.

As much as he loved having her against him, the moment had to end, and Mr. Witmer eventually called for them all to file off of the risers. Instead, he took her hand, using her prior weakness as an excuse to appear merely supportive. She followed him down and backstage where finally he reluctantly dropped the warm extension of her he held. Sara gave him a _look_ but he ignored it as Naomi ran to her foster sister, seeming to collapse in the other girl's arms.

Tweek patted his shoulder, once more trembling as usual. "Gnn…good job Ken…you really saved her out there." He commented. "You too have great…gah…chemistry on stage."

He chuckled and smiled, watching as one of Tweek's teal eyes shut with a twitch. "Thanks, you did great in your solo too, the audience was fucking eating out of your hand!" The coffee addict smiled and waved, making his way over to Sara and Naomi.

Token walked up and Kenny shook his hand. "Dude, I think this is the best concert we've done yet!" The black boy cheered. "Everyone did so awesome, and for once I don't think Mr. Witmer will be pissed over your newest stunt…she would have choked."

Kenny shrugged. "I think she would have done fine…she sounded beautiful…"

"Yeah, she doesn't look too bad either." Token purred. "She should wear dresses more often."

The tall blonde boy followed Token's gaze and watched as Naomi stood with Sara and Tweek. It was true. Naomi's copper locks were curled and brushed her shoulders, framing her face. Her makeup was more subtle than usual, but somehow looked more refined. Far from her usual casual eyeliner she wore a bit of gold shadow and her cheeks held a copper sheen to them. On her lips was a glossy pink instead of the chapstick she usually went with. In her ears she wore silver hoops on which black pearls hung, then small black pearl studs in the other holes. Sara wore matching jewelry actually, all with white pearls and Kenny almost chuckled. Those two were like opposite twins sometimes. He stopped staring as she turned to look at him and cleared his throat. "Yeah…I um..guess." He muttered.

"C'mon Ken. You want to say it…" The black boy goaded.

"Fine she looks beautiful." He admitted, glaring.

Naomi turned, and swore she caught Kenny looking, but then he was facing away talking to Token so she knew she was mistaken. Without him knowing, she scrutinized his appearance, and liked what she saw. His usually messy hair was slick and brushed, yet small parts escaped the neatness and fell over his forehead. The suit was fitted nicely on his lean frame and he looked wonderful in all black, in her opinion. Finally she turned back to Sara as Mr. Witmer called them to him, commending their performance and telling them they could go. Immediately Sara led her out and Naomi knew who the blonde wanted to see.

Kyle waited for them happily with Stan and a reluctant Cartman. Sara blushed when she saw him but waved almost seeming giddy. Kenny followed and Kyle punched him on the shoulder. "Dude, you rocked out there." He admitted. "I didn't think this would be as interesting as it was."

Stan nodded and smiled, tightening his grip on Wendy, who seemed quite happy with her head nestled on his chest. "Yeah, Sara you sounded really good with Token. Hell, you and Naomi sounded great together!"

"This was fuckin' lame…" Cartman began. "But…I do gotta say, the end was pretty sweet. I guess it wasn't bad….I mean you guys all did good on your solo things."

Naomi smiled. "Aww thanks fat-boy." She cooed, pinching his cheek. "Now see, it doesn't hurt you to be nice, does it?"

Kyle laughed and looked at Sara. "You sing so beautifully! I can't believe I never knew!" He began, blushing slightly.

"Thanks…" She replied. Her eyes seemed to be everywhere but on his and in the background she could see Naomi poking Stan's ribs and gesturing in the direction of the Jew and the Blonde.

"So…um…" Kyle began. "Token is having this party on Saturday and I was..um…"

A crash resounded and the entire group turned to the stage where Tweek was tangled with his feet in speaker cords, three microphone stands having fallen atop him. They all chuckled and started up front to help him, but they were beat to it as Craig jumped on stage and started to right the fallen stands. Sara scrambled up next to him and assisted while Naomi picked up one of the heavy speakers, her amazon strength making Token gasp as he struggled with an identical black box. Stan shrugged and turned to Kyle. "Let's help them clean the stage up dude, We got nothing better to do."

"Screw that. I'm going home, my favourite show is on!" Cartman protested. "And if you guys want a ride, you'll come with me."

Kyle glared, but he was rescued as Naomi passed them. "We'll give you guys a ride, no prob. Bye Fat-ass, thanks for coming to watch us." With that she giggled and walked out, towards the choir room. Kenny followed her, carrying a few mic-stands in one hand and her guitar stand in the other, though the instrument remained leaning against a wall. Stan smiled.

"Well there you go. Have fun asshole, we're staying." With that he picked up one of the Speakers himself, realizing it was heavier than it looked but not struggling with it. Kyle didn't even want to _try_ with one of the boxes, so instead he chose to take the rest of the mic stands. Together the choir and Stan, Kyle, and Craig managed to clean up the stage quite handily, leaning against the wall of the auditorium when they were finished and looking out at the now-empty seats.

"it's not nearly as scary when there's no one in here…" Naomi muttered, kicking at the stage floor. "I could do it now…" She hummed the first few notes of her solo and Kenny chuckled, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Sara reprimanded. The blonde girl did a quick pirouette, dancing gracefully across the stage whilst the other girl watched jealously.

"Gods I wish I could dance." She muttered. "You're lucky for that one Bestest."

"I bet you could dance." Stan chuckled, waving as Wendy left the building with her mother.

"Yeah dude, c'mon!" Kyle offered his hand and Naomi took it, laughing as he twirled her around and began a sad attempt at a waltz. "Wow…okay maybe you _can't_ dance, he joked as they shuffled awkwardly around in crooked circles.

"Dude. Jews can't dance, remember?" Kenny quirked. "We all know that they have no fucking rhythm, she needs a _real_ man to make her able to dance."

"Yeah, like me!" Stan cheered, grabbing Naomi from Kyle and whirling her around. Instead of waltzing he just picked the girl up and set her on his feet, dancing with her that way. She laughed and Craig even snickered, taking Kyle's hands and leading him in another mockery of a waltz.

"Oye, no not you, fucking giant boy!" Kenny growled playfully. "You'll break her!"

"She's not made of glass." Craig acknowledged as Tweek chuckled at him.

Kyle twirled badly and fell on his ass to uproarious laughter from the rest.

"There is only one man who can make me dance." Naomi said quietly, leaving Stan's arms and walking towards Kenny with a smile on her face. The blonde boy smiled and held out his hand, but she passed him with wicked laughter, grabbing Sara's hands in her own. The two girls whirled, Sara's grace seeming contagious until the first time Naomi stepped on her feet trying to lead.

Kenny snorted and grabbed Tweek instead. "Be a woman Spaz!" He commanded.

"Gah! But I'm a boy…that's gnnnn too much pressure!" The kid yelled, diving off of the stage and rushing out of the room when a horn honked.

"That's my Dad." Craig clarified. "Tweek rode here with us since he lives next door."

The group waved as Tweek and Craig left and Kenny sighed mournfully. "I guess there are no real women left on this stage then."

Naomi raised her brow and looked at Sara. "Did he just say we're not women?" She asked quietly.

"I believe he did my dear…I believe he did." Sara replied with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"You hold him, I'll punch."

"No no…that's no way to appear like a woman…" Sara chuckled. "I say we show him our feminine wiles…"

"I am not pulling my boobs out of this dress."

"Not _those_ wiles!" Sara hissed. "I mean that we should show how graceful and lovely we can be.

Stan snickered. "I'll start the music." Chuckling he grabbed Naomi's guitar and strummed a soft melody. In a way it reminded him of something. "Hey guys, remember Moop!"

"What's a moop?" Naomi asked, walking forward to Kenny in unison with Sara walking to Kyle.

"Not _a_ moop. _The_ Moop." Kenny corrected.

"It was our super hot band…" Kyle finished. "We went on strike to stop illegal downloading.

"Wait…I thought you guys were in fingerbang, not Moop?" Sara asked.

Stan chuckled. "That was our boy-band. My dad had to fill in when Kenny got killed by an elevator in the mall."

"Well, he's not dying again while I'm around." Naomi said quietly, taking his hand in her own and putting it onto her hip.

He swallowed hard and saw Kyle's eyes get huge as Sara did the same. For a moment he had to fight for leadership, but when his toes won they danced smoothly and he once again marveled at how small she felt against them as they danced. Kyle seemed to be in heaven with Sara in his arms, and then somehow they switched, and once more the two redheads were dancing together and the two blondes were a set. Sara danced differently than Naomi, much more smoothly, but he decided he liked the way that the other girl's hip felt better in his hand. Kyle was obviously having trouble, being unable to make himself the leader and he ended up playing the girl's role in their dance.

Another switch and without realizing it Kenny found himself leading Kyle in a dance, to Stan's amusement as he played guitar. The scene was interrupted as Mr. Witmer appeared in the doorway. "We're closing up the theater guys, great show tonight….and Kenny." The blonde boy waited for the lecture, but it didn't come. "That took guts. I'm glad you did it. Everyone liked it a lot."

The kids gathered their things and walked out, Sara and Naomi arm –in-arm as they made their way to the Avalon parked in the now deserted lot.

Sara slid into the driver's seat and smiled as Naomi opened the passenger door. The redhead seemed to change her mind however and beckoned to Kyle. "I'm letting him sit where his long legs have room. He'd squish in the back!"

"And we won't?" Stan challenged.

"How tall are you guys?" Naomi shot back.

"I'm 6'4"." Kyle revealed. "Barely."

"6'3"." Kenny muttered.

"6'3" too." Was from Stan.

"So he's the tallest. Kyle sits up front."

"How tall are _you_ two?" Kenny challenge, patting the top of her head as she slid in the middle seat and Stan squished her between himself and the other boy.

"5'5". The girls answered in unison, giggling.

Kyle looked over at Sara and smirked. "You girls are tiny. Whose to say we won't overpower you in this car and…um…"

"Have our way with you…" Kenny purred in Naomi's ear.

Sara chuckled. "You do know that we both carry very sharp knives…right?"

"Wait, you do too!" Kyle was shocked.

"Sara, shall we show them?" Naomi began reaching down her shirt, presumably into her bra. Out came a cell phone, lip-gloss, and no less than 7 folded knives.

Her blonde companion did the same, coming out with a cell phone and 4 knives. "If you decided to overpower us girls you'd have no balls."

They giggled and she put the car into drive as all of the boys suddenly looked a bit frightened. Tiredly Naomi yawned and rested her head on Stan's shoulder. "The new Caretaker arrives tomorrow…" She muttered. "No more cooking."

"Then we won't have to eat the same four meals every week." Sara cheered.

Kenny looked jealously at Stan and the broader boy shrugged and patted his shoulder. The night wound to a close and for all involved it seemed like the prediction of things to come, but what, no one knew.

ooo

Sara's eyes were huge as she looked up at the mansion that housed their friend Token. In all the years they'd known the black boy there had been a few parties at his house and yet it still took her breath away every time she saw the impressive structure in which he lived. Looking back at Naomi she smiled, holding her hand out. "Stop fussing, you look fine…why do you care anyway?" She asked.

"Dude…Token's family _just_ put in the heated pool…no one has ever seen me in a swimsuit before…and…well…" Naomi twitched, reminding Sara very much of Tweek in that moment. She shrugged, pulling at the outfit she wore, a black tank top with light-wash jeans. It was unusual to see Naomi without her sweatshirt, but Sara had threatened to do horrible things to her drawings if she wore it today. Her hair was down for once also. In that moment it was quite evident that the two girls were different. Sara wore a light blue-gray tank top that flowed with a subtle floral pattern and white jeans with her usual white tennis shoes and matching blue/gray socks. Stubbornly the redhead had still worn her fingerless gloves, a green and black bracelet hanging from one wrist and a multitude of small rubber ones in all shades on the other. Grabbing her best friend's hand Sara led her to the door, pushing the bell.

Token answered, smiling as ran a hand over his dreadlocks and smiling at them. "Hey guys, you two look pretty hot. Come on in." Waving them through he smiled as they took off their shoes by the door and set them with the others. Sara smiled when she saw the brown sneakers that Kyle always wore, nearly twice as large as her own shoes. Chuckling she picked up Naomi's high top black converse and set them next to Kenny's, the two looking almost identical but for the fact that hers could probably fit _inside_ his and his were laced with black while her laces were green.

They made their way out back and chuckled as Stan picked up the Bikini-clad Wendy and jumped into the pool with her in his arms. "Dude…if anyone does that to me, they die." Naomi growled.

Cartman just shrugged. "I'd save you, even if I don't wanna. I just got a job as a lifeguard last week down at the pool."

Naomi made a face. "Thanks Fat-Ass…you inspire confidence." Kyle snickered, slapping Stan's outstretched palm as the latter climbed from the pool with water flowing down his muscular torso to the blue trunks he wore.

Kyle slipped his shirt off and Sara almost caught herself drooling. Just as she'd imagined, he was built like a swimmer, lean and defined. Happily he shed his hat and made his way to the diving board, doing a cannonball from it.

"Sara, I think you have a little drool right here…" Naomi muttered, wiping her Foster sister's face mockingly. "I think he'll notice your staring if you keep it up."

The blonde blushed and instead turned to look at the swimwear of the girls. As she'd figured almost all of them were clad in bikini's of some form or another with the exception of herself and Naomi. By far Bebe looked best however, her ample chest filling out the triangles nicely and her tan form looking like any woman one could see on television.

"Hey, come in the water!" Kenny called, breaking the surface of the water with his head. Wet blonde locks stuck to his face and he scrambled out to walk over. It was Sara's turn to snicker as Naomi's eyes bugged out of her head just about.

"I…um…." Naomi began, looking him up and down. Long scars ran over his torso, but in a way that just made him more attractive and she found herself sweating. "Hmmph." Without a word she turned her back and set her gloves and jewelry on the table beside her. The tank-top slipped over her head and Sara almost wished she'd been turned the other way to see Kenny's jaw drop. The jeans became a pile as Naomi stepped from them and turned. It was rare to see her in something fitted at all, let alone a bathingsuit, but the expressions on the boy's faces made the mystery worth it to Sara. Her suit was a one piece, plain and black on first inspection. The straps went up around her neck to tie, yet the back still went up fairly high. The sides of the suit were also slitted and tied together by small strings for detail and Sara was suddenly glad that she'd chosen that suit for her sister instead of the much more modest one Naomi had wanted. Kenny smiled and walked forward with a growl.

"You're a girl, who knew." He chuckled lowly, and Sara could have sworn his voice caught in his throat. "Nice legs."

The redhead glared. "You should see Sara's."

Her blonde companion took it as a cue and began disrobing herself. Her pale form was sheathed in a deep ocean blue suit. The straps also went up and tied around her neck, however in hers much of her tone back was exposed to the light. A lighter blue belt was attached to the suit at the hips, sitting low across them and emphasizing her lean figure while also giving her the appearance of having more curve.

Kenny nodded approvingly with a whistle. "Hey Kyle!" He yelled.

Sara blushed. "Don't do that!" She hissed.

It was too late. The Jew took one look at her and suddenly slipped below the water for a worrying few seconds before he came up and stared outright. There was no hiding the shock and approval in his face at all and Sara smiled happily. Sometimes a one piece was better. Leaving things up to the imagination did wonders for a girl.

As though deciding to break the tension Token walked up behind Naomi, picking her up before she could protest. Her legs flailed and one of them caught Butters on the back, pushing the fully clad boy over the edge and into the pool, hitting his head on the cement as he fell.

Sara prepared to dive in, but Cartman beat her to it, finding the water with all of his bulk. As no other time he almost seemed graceful when he dove in. Chubby arms found the thin victim and he pulled the lighter boy to the surface and up onto land. "Move!" He commanded briskly. The crowed obeyed and he listened for breathing for a moment. "Shit!" Angrily he pulled down Butters' chin and his lips met the other boys as he breathed deeply for him. Finally the blonde's lungs moved on their own and Cartman backed off as he coughed violently.

"Dude, Cartman just made out with Butters!" Kyle yelled happily. "He **is** gay!"

Cartman glared. "Dude, fuck you stupid Jew! Even if I was gay I wouldn't want a loser like Butters, and I'm not gay!" With that the hefty life-guard stormed off. Butters sat up and looked down sadly, sitting on one of the tables.

In a corner Tweek watched with wide eyes, his face red.

"You okay?" Craig asked, waving a hand in front of the caffeinated boy's face.

Tweek looked down. "Ngggnn…Craig, do you remember Naomi's 10th birthday?"

"I…" Craig cleared his throat. "Yeah…"

"It wasn't…gah…It wasn't Rebecca that you kissed in the closet you know…" He twitched, trembling as usual, but this time from more than his amped up bloodstream.

The taller boy was silent, then he took the knit cap from his head and held it, gray eyes focusing anywhere but on the delicate face of his friend. "I know…it was you."

"You knew!" Tweek twitched. "Gah! I'm Sorry! I liked it…and I'm sorry for that! You're going to hate me now and never talk to me again or something like that!"

Running a hand through his black hair Craig chuckled. "I don't hate you Tweek. And of course I knew…I walked out and Red was already with the others…it had to have been you..but..I never minded the idea.." He swallowed hard and looked down. "The truth is.." Sighing he put one of his large hands on the back of Tweek's neck, pulling the small boy close and whispering in his ear. "I liked it too.."

"That's too much pressure!" Tweek gasped, his palms flat against Craig's bare chest.

Sad eyes looked down again. "I'm sorry…" Slowly he began to let go of the coffee drinker, rejection pressing in on him like a million angry words.

"No nngg!.I didn't mean…Gah!" Tweek reached up and grabbed Craig's face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet, bright teal to stormy grey. "Don't let go." On the last words his voice stopped trembling and his body was still for the briefest instant.

Before the smaller blonde could protest, Craig leaned down and pressed his lips to Tweek's, once more pulling him close. To his surprise, the other didn't fight and instead relaxed against him, wrapping slender arms around him and tangling slender hands in his raven hair.

Butter's jaw dropped as he saw the scene unfolding before him. Almost no one else was watching, though he did note Pip and Damien shooting each other smug glances that said quite clearly they'd seen it coming. Naomi also watched, one hand on her hip where she stood next to Kenny who was obviously distracted by staring at her. With some reluctance he let his baby blue eyes find the brittish boy's deep turquoise ones and walked over. "Pip…" He asked quietly. "When did you know you were…well ya know, funny."

"You mean Gay." Damien shot back, pulling his lover closer where they lay together on one lawnchair with Pip's blonde head resting securely on the Satan-spawn's ghostly white chest. One clawed hand reached up and pulled the dark sunglasses he wore down so that he could stare at Butters with long lashed crimson eyes.

"I…yes. I guess so… Oh hamburgers.." The uncomfortable boy muttered.

"Well old chap.." Pip smiled politely. "I suppose I always knew on one level or another. I allowed Damien to torment me for a long time before I realized it was because I was in love with him." He looked up at the demonic boy who held him and his eyes shone. "When I finally admitted it to myself, and then to him, I was shocked to find that he felt the same!"

Butters looked down. "So y'mean it could happen at any time for anyone?"

"Look kid, how did seeing those two new homos over there make you feel?" Damien asked impatiently. "How does _this_ make you feel." He leaned down and kissed Pip deeply, the Brit showing no sign of argument.

Rubbing his hands together, the smallest boy shrugged. "I…guess it makes me feel kinda…excited…" he admitted. "Like I wish someone would…Oh Hamburgers, I'm gay!" Tears ran down his face and he buried his face in his hands. "If my mom and Dad find out I like boys why they'll ground me for sure!" Angry at himself he ran inside to hide and the Gay couple looked after him with identical amused smiles.

Token looked around at the chaos and chuckled. "Whoa, this party will be memorable for a while.." He purred happily.

Where he stood with Naomi and Sara Kenny also remembered Naomi's 10th birthday party and shot a look to Kyle. "Hey girls…do you remember that game of truth or dare?" He asked quietly.

Sara nodded and laughed. "I sure do, There was a black out in the middle of it!"

"Well…there were some things left unfinished…don't you think?" His eyes were on Naomi, almost hungrily and he cleared his throat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The redhead shrugged, unaware of his predatory gaze. "I'm going to swim." With that she walked up the diving board and gracefully launched herself head first into the blue water, swimming to the other end. Kenny sighed and watched her from the side of the pool as Sara turned to Kyle.

"I think..." She began nervously. "That Naomi and Kenny are perfect for each other."

He sighed. "They're not the only ones." He looked at her significantly and she tilted her head in confusion while he walked off to get a drink, almost seeming annoyed. At the drink table Bebe stood and patted his shoulder. "Yeah?" He asked her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" She growled.

"Huh?" The words shocked him.

"Kyle, you and I have known each other for a really long time. We even used to date in Jr. High, remember? And I know that you used to have balls!"

"Hey! I still have balls!" He protested.

The busty blonde shook her head. "No. You don't. If you did you would have told that girl how you feel about her _years_ ago. It's obvious that you two are meant to be and everyone knows it!"  
He gritted his teeth. "You don't know anything!" Slamming the paper cup on the table he stormed off, going to find Token. At least the black boy made sense.

Inside Butters sat in the corner of an empty upstairs room, tears running down his face. How could he? Why was he like this? Angrily he pounded his fist against the floor and heard a knock before the door swung open to reveal a fat sillouette. "Butters, are you in here crying like a little pussy? I saved your life. Hah! Now you owe me for like…ever!" The fat boy gloated. "You can never forget this day Butters. Someday I might be famous and when you're living your lame little life you can say that you were saved by the one and only Eric Cartman!"

He had had about enough of that fat asshole's tormenting and so he stood, clenching his fists at his sides and taking a step away from the wall. "Now Eric…I don't normally say things like this but…"

"Admit it Butters, you were terrified and then I came along and _saved your life!" _The fat boy continued taunting, doing a little dance.

"You are an asshole!" Butters yelled, shocked at his own audacity. "You're a horrible mean person and you think you're better than everyone else, but really you're just a fat douchebag!" Almost as soon as the words came out he regretted them as he saw the storm brewing on Cartman's face. The fat boy would never let him go unmolested again, he just knew it.

"How dare you Butters…" Cartman snarled. He walked closer, but the tiny blonde boy held his ground. The fat boy didn't know what was coming over him. How was it that the small act of defiance shown has just made him almost…No, that was impossible. "You need to learn .." He came close, but still his victim did not move, did not run, and remained glaring at him out of those impossibly endless blue eyes. "To respect.." He pushed Butters, hard against the wall. "My." He leaned in, whispering in one pink tinged ear. "Authority!" Withoug thinking he crushed his mouth down against Butters'. Hungrily his tongue probed, and perhaps most shocking of all, the other boy's mouth opened beneath it, returning the kiss with just as much, if not more fervor and digging his nails into the sides of Cartman's neck, holding him there, locked in a passionate, surreal kiss.

Whistling echoed down the Hall and Stan walked past, looking for the bathroom. His eyes caught sight of the encounter and grew wide. "Dude." Somehow, he felt a bit nauseaus. "That's pretty damn fucked up right there."

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Politics

**A/N: **_ I am a horrible person! I've had this on my computer FOREVER and forgot to upload it! T_T I swear, more regular updates from now on, scout's honour and all that bullarky. Anyway, this chapter should be pretty cute, mostly romance related and fluffy but with some plot development thrown in. Next chapter will involve some kind of intrigue, yes? Yes. _

_As usual I love reviews and any suggestions for what y'all would like to see in the next chapter! _

* * *

**Chapter 6: Politics**

South Park High School was all abuzz at the beginning of this new semester, posters were going up and people were running their mouths about the candidates for school office. Perhaps the most surprising of those candidates was the ever popular Stan Marsh, running for president. His cabinet of supporters was perhaps the most diverse in the school, but he always had been the person with the strangest group. That's what he got for staying friends with the same people he'd hung around with in Elementary school. As they'd grown up all of the kids in his class had changed, but for some reason that particular group never had broken apart like so many others.

Kyle had grown up to be a brain, one of the smartest in his class and everyone knew he may be one of the valedictorians next year, as well as one of the best players on the Basketball team. Wendy was also a brain, and everyone_ knew_ she would be the top of the class when they graduated. There was no way it could be otherwise. Cartman was known as one of the most annoying kids in school, racist and bigoted as ever, but he still hung around with Stan's crew relentlessly. Kenny was a joker, laid back, perverted, and probably the guy who'd slept around the most in the entire student body. A lot of girls liked him and as mischevious and known for criminal activities as he was his friends knew that he also got really good grades, counting on a scholarship to get him into college. He also played the drums, though few knew it. As for Stan himself, he'd grown up to be popular. He was nice to everyone and well liked, handsome and athletic as a member of the football and hockey teams. Naomi was known for being one of the toughest kids in school, but she was also really nice to most people so no one really feared her except the assholes who'd been beaten down. Sara was another valedictorian pick, as well as a star swimmer with good chances of getting a scholarship anywhere she wanted. She of course was also known as one of the prettiest girls in school.

All of them formed his support group, making posters and signs, buttons and short films to get people on his side for the votes. It was tough going against the other candidate really, since it was his friend Token. Token was another of the brains _and_ he had money. The competition remained friendly though and Stan and the black boy still spoke on a daily basis. In truth he was mostly running so that Wendy would think he was "political and stuff". Hopefully his past of being banned from town for not voting between a douche and a turd wouldn't come back to haunt him.

Filing into home-room English Stan smiled. He loved this class…particularly because all of his friends were in it. Kyle sat down somewhat wearily beside him, resting his chin on one palm. "Another late night studying?" Stan asked pityingly.

"You have no idea." The Jew answered. "I just want this day to be over already."

"Shit! NO Balls…you're a PUSSY!" Thomas yelled, his tourettes taking over as it often did.

Kyle jumped, then suddenly slammed his books on his desk. "I DO TOO HAVE BALLS!" he yelled, storming out in a rather uncharacteristic fashion.

"If I could yell that Kyle was a pussy in the middle of class I would be so happy." Craig muttered behind Stan.

Naomi chuckled, but Sara looked worried and glanced at the door as though debating on going after the kosher boy. "Should I?" She asked Stan.

"I think it would be better if you didn't." He answered with a sigh. "He's just tired lately." The presidential candidate neglected to mention that he also felt like perhaps Sara was part of the cause of Kyle's outburst over nothing. He knew as well as anyone that Thomas' random shouts weren't ever directed at anyone in particular.

Thomas looked guilty and sighed, but Naomi put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry kid, he's just feeling a bit under the weather lately." She assured him. He cheered up a bit and smiled at her as the teacher walked into class.

Sara continued to worry, but eventually she lost herself in the monotony of the day's work and Kyle's bitch fit was forgotten.

ooo

Naomi groaned as she looked over the problems due Monday, lamenting that she hadn't done them earlier and glaring as Sara got to go out and spend her Saturday being social. "I know I know…it's my own fault.." She muttered. The doorbell rang and she jumped up, heading downstairs and opening it to see Kenny standing there. The redhead almost groaned again when she remembered that she still wore her pajamas, as pair of black pants with green stars and a black tank top. Her hair was probably a mess too she thought. "Hey…Kenny." She muttered.

"Naomi, get dressed and forget your homework." He said cheerfully, putting his hand on her head. "Everyone is going to see the new Terrence and Phillip movie Asses of Fire 6 and you're coming with us."

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised, then shrugged. "Well I guess I can do the problems after the movie…"

"How about this, I'll come over and we can do them together, I haven't finished mine either." The orange-clad boy offered.

Nodding she beckoned him in. "I'll just run and get changed. Be down soon." Her feet flew up the steps and she shut the door quickly behind her, not realizing when it didn't latch all the way.

Kenny knew he should stay down and wait like a good boy. He knew that if he went up there he'd probably find a locked door anyway. When he walked up the steps and saw it cracked open he knew he would get stabbed for looking…and yet his wandering eyes stared as she slipped into a pair of jeans, then bugged when her tank-top came off. Her back was to him, but it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra right then. Perhaps the strangest thing however was the long ugly scar that ran down the middle of her back, something he'd never seen before. "We both have our scars then.." He mused.

The girl must have heard him because the moment her bra was clipped she turned, glaring. "Kenny!" Came her hiss. It wasn't angry as he thought, but rather more amused. "Well come on in. You might as well stare from in here."

He took a moment to catch his breath, then did as she commanded, taking a seat on her bed and not being at all shy as his eyes traveled up her bare stomach and lingered on the breasts contained within a lacy black holster. He did the once over again and swallowed hard, trying to force a very physical reaction to not start where it wanted to in his groin.

"Like what you see?" She purred, walking over to him.

All he could do was nod…over and over. She walked closer and he swallowed again as she set her hands on his knees, her legs spread as she put her face within a centimeter of his. At that moment his heart was pounding and he wanted nothing more than to pull her down and take her then and there. Something still held him back and she smiled, but pulled away with an almost melancholy look on her face, picking up her eyeliner. "I guess not." She muttered, doing her make-up.

Angrily he stood, about to prove a point to her, but he was interrupted as Sara walked in. "Naomi, you do realize that you're half clothed and Kenny is sitting there, right?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he wanted a show so I gave him one." Came the smug answer.

The blonde shrugged and sat down on her own bed, looking at Kenny through narrowed eyes.

"So…um where'd you get that scar…" He asked, pointing to the angry line down her back.

Naomi's eyes darkened and she looked down. "My mother used to beat me with a hot chain." She said simply. "It's one of the reasons I was taken away from her."

His eyes widened. "Wha-? Yolanda?"

Sara shook her head. "No. Her birth mother. She was taken away from her real parents when she was 4…those horrid people…"

The redhead just shrugged, pulling a black KISS tee-shirt over her head and looking at the two sets of blue eyes watching her. "Can we go now?"

The theater was dark, but not dark enough to make them miss the spectacle of Bebe and Clyde eating each other's faces, or something like that. Next to them Butters sat looking at Cartman every few minutes. The attention didn't go unknown by Pip and Damien who kept looking over at the two. They also kept looking to where Craig sat with Tweek's hand held defiantly in his own larger one, as though daring the gang to say anything to him.

Kyle glanced to where Sara sat beside him and yawned, letting his arm rest behind her…except that she stood, walking out to go to the bathroom. He cursed and waited until he saw her coming back, leaving his arm where it was. She walked up with a smile, waving. Suddenly, her foot stepped on one of Cartman's candies and she fell into her seat, colliding with Kyle's arm hard enough to elicit a small cry from him. Her eyes were huge in the darkness and she looked at his arm, but left it around her, smiling as she curled into her chair like a contented cat.

Naomi chuckled as she watched her best friend's plight beside her and looked over to where Kenny sat on her left. Gently she laid her head on his shoulder and he smiled, pulling his arm around her to accommodate her comfort with a smug grin to Kyle, who flipped him off. Behind them, Token looked at Rebecca repeatedly, but she seemed to ignore him and he glared sullenly at the screen.

The movie let out and Naomi found herself being led out by Kenny's hand, but she definitely didn't protest, instead watching as a scene she'd been waiting for played itself out before her. "Sorry I fell into your arm…" Sara said quietly to Kyle, smiling at him. "So..why was it there anyway?"

"I…" He sucked his breath in. "I want to be the only one who does that to you."

Sara tilted her head. "Um…what?"

"I mean…" He twitched slightly and looked everywhere but at her. "Have balls, have balls!"

Her eyes narrowed. "What?" It was apparent that she thought the outcry was directed at her in some way.

The Jew sighed. "Damnit what I mean is…Sara I want to be your boyfriend.."

Smiling the blonde nodded. "Okay…" She murmered. Happily she reached out and took his hand in hers, cheeks tinged pink.

Bebe looked up from where she'd been deeply involved with Clyde's lips. "Oh look, your balls grew back Kyle!"

"Dude, finally." Stan sighed. "Now if only certain other couples would stop fighting their urges."

Kenny looked at Naomi, a scene enfolding in his mind in which he admitted his feelings to her suavely right then and kissed her until she was breathless…in the scene she smiled at him, and then looked down at where her knife was buried to the hilt in his stomach. "Nope…not gonna happen." He sighed regretfully, looking at the ground.

Naomi's eyes glazed over and in _her_ mind she grabbed Kenny, pulling him to her and kissing him. He broke away and smiled and suddenly….his head exploded. "No chance." The girl muttered, looking at the sky forlornly.

Tweek cried out suddenly and everyone looked at where he stood with craig. "Are you okay? Are you angry at me? Are you going to hate me forever?" He cried, looking down at where Craig was squeezing a death grip on his hand. The taller boy's knuckles were white and Naomi winced in sympathy for the jittery boy's hand as it was slowly being crushed. It must have been that the atmosphere was infectious, or perhaps it was another of those bizarre things that could only happen in South Park but it seemed that almost every bit of romantic angst in the group was trying to resolve itself. Since Token's party Tweek and Craig had been full of longing looks, held hands, exchanged whispers but nothing concrete. It was infuriating to see them so obviously close but never quite going over that forbidden ledge into being a couple.

"I don't hate you…" He sighed. "Look Tweek…I…I want you. I want to be with you…and I don't give a fuck who says what!" For a guy of few words, this was practically a novel coming from his mouth. Tweek looked up at him and smiled.

"I…gnn…I like that idea." He said quietly. With that he leaned up and kissed Craig gently, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

Butters watched as they kissed and smiled. "Aww…isn't that just cute…I wish that everyone didn't care what people thought…" His eyes strayed to Cartman.

"God…whatever…I don't care…anyway..um…let's go…fishing Butters."

"Dude, _sick_!" Stan yelled, beating his head against his palm as though trying to force an image away.

"What?" Kyle asked quietly. Everyone looked on in confusion, blinking as it seemed that one scene of romantic tension was going to resolve itself in the hook up of every potential couple in their group.

His best friend shivered, pulling the blue cap lower over his eyes. "Just a nightmare I once had…"

Damien glared at Cartman, tightening his hold on Pip who sighed and shook his head. Craig and Tweek were also staring at the fat boy but he just glared and stormed off with a rather weak "Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

As though chained to him Butters scurried after, looking a bit down.

From where they stood watching it all Jimmy and Timmy were cracking up, the handicapped boys savouring everyone's mixed emotions of the day. "Wow, I can't wait to tell my girlfriend next time she's in town very much!" Jimmy cheered.

"Timmay! Ti-Timmay…Gobbles!" Timmy agreed in a shout.

"You're right Tim-Tim, I bet Gobbles will love this story!"

ooo

"And so Mysterion saved the day and went back to his normal life as Clyde, the elementary school kid. The end." Naomi read, happily shutting the comic she herself had drawn for the little girl sleeping beside her.

"Is it really a true story?" The girl asked, her eyes round and sparkling.

Her foster sister chuckled, patting the child's head and nodding. "It is indeed. I actually _know_ Clyde, and he told me this story himself, with some help."

Waving she walked out of the room where three other children were already fast asleep and the happy little girl was preparing to follow them. "There, kiddies tucked in, check."

"You wrote a comic about _Clyde!_" Sara gasped. "Why not write one about Professor Chaos and his partner General disarray?"

"Butters and Dougie where in there silly. I'll show you tomorrow." She replied, shrugging as she led her foster sister outside to the backyard where they had a pile of wood set up. Tossing a match on it she watched the fire blaze and sat beside it happily. Sara followed, curling up with her head on the other girl's shoulder. "So..you have a boyfriend now." Naomi snickered. It was one of her greatest wishes fulfilled to see the shy smiles that Kyle offered to Sara and Sara alone. As much as she hated to admit it, she was also slightly jealous. It was no secret what she wanted for herself, but having the courage to get it...that was't something the redhead saw coming anytime soon.

"Yes…I suppose I do. Naomi…what do you _do_ in a relationship?" Having never been in one before, Sara had no idea.

The redhead thought for a moment, leaning back on her hands without disturbing her best friend's comforting warmth against her. "Well, you spend time with the person and trust them as they trust you…you may choose to be intimate and…" She glanced over at Sara whose face was red from more than the fire.

"You mean….sex?" Her voice almost broke on the last word.

"Yup. Look…it's not that big of a deal. I'll drive you to the clinic and get you on birth control just in case. The biggest part of knowing you might have sex is making sure that you're safe every time, okay?" She lectured, sounding almost like a mother.

"I know all that." Sara snapped impatiently. "I just mean…sex…like…sex? What's it like?"

Naomi blushed. "To be honest I haven't had sex in…well a while. So yeah. Look, it's fun, okay? Just know that much." She twitched. "Just kiss him instead okay? I don't think Kyle will take things too far too fast, he's a good little kosher sausage."

Sara squealed at the pun and hid her face in Naomi's chest as the other girl just laughed.

ooo

School on Monday made Kyle feel almost giddy. For some reason triumph burned in his chest every time he felt Sara's hand in his as they walked around the campus. Eyes were on them, but every face held an approving smile. Craig and Tweek however didn't have things as easy. As they walked in eyes were on them as well, in shock. The elegant, beautiful and unapproachable Craig that every girl had an attraction to with the weird and twitchy coffee boy, it couldn't be possible. The taller boy ignored the stares, holding Tweek's small hand tightly in his own larger one while the blonde almost huddled into his back, trembling even more than usual. On the way to their lockers the path was blocked and a voice snarled. "So…you've turned _homo_ have you Craig?" The bully crossed his arms, lifting his chin as he stared at them.

"Out of my way Trent." Craigs voice was quiet and he brushed a strand of raven hair from his face. "We don't have time for you." Sometimes Craig stand-offish nature fooled people into thinking he was arrogant when in fact he just didn't speak unless he had something useful to say. His friends all knew him as being a nice enough guy, just deadly calm. Trent Boyett however hadn't gotten the memo that there were some fearsome people looking out for the newest gay couple in South Park. Not even he dared to mess with Damien and Pip for fear of Satan's son but these two held no such intimidation for him.

"You'll have time for me!" His hand reached out and gripped Craig's collar roughly, shaking the other boy.

"Leave him alone!" Shrieked the caffeine addict roughly, stepping between the criminal and his love. One hand pushed out and he threw all his weight into Trent, forcing the larger boy to put Craig back on his feet. "C'mon Craig." Once more grabbing the quiet boy's hand he stormed to their lockers.

Trent Boyette snarled. "I'll get you **fags**!"

"Is that so?" A quiet voice behind him asked and he turned to see Kenny standing there with his hands in his pockets. The hooded boy's face was emotionless, what could be seen of it, but he looked up and his eyes revealed themselves to be icy. "If you bother my friends again, I'll find you." He chuckled.

"You wanna die punk!"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Been there. Done that. I'm not afraid of death and I'm not afraid of you. Leave them alone or I'll show you just how much _Death Fears Me._" With a casual wave Kenny walked away, chuckling to himself still, though his last words had been said with a severity rarely heard in the normally laid back blonde. People bothering his friends was something he didn't tolerate, especially when they hadn't done anything wrong. A guy didn't have to be gay to realize that gay love was still just love.

Sara and Kyle watched the spectacle with wide eyes. "What was he thinking?" Kyle hissed. "Trent Boyett _hates_ us, he always has, and he could wipe Kenny out! Picking a fight with that guy isn't a good thing…he's been in and out of juvie and jail since he was 4…"

His girlfriend shrugged. "He can take care of himself." She toned quietly. "Besides, I know one person who has been in just as much trouble as Trent Boyett…and she would never let anyone hurt Kenny." Smiling she brushed a strand of errant curls from Kyle's forehead. "You worry too much."

Her words soothed him, and her hand did so even more, so he smiled back at her and laid his lips lightly on her forehead, blushing scarlet as he did. "Someone has to in this town."

The bell rang for first period and they filed into the English class they shared with just about everyone they knew. Naomi's desk was empty and Sara sighed.

"Is she ditching or sick?" Kyle asked quietly.

"Sick. She woke up this morning with a burning fever, I almost stayed home with her."

He shrugged. "We'll go see her at lunch if you want?" He offered.

The blonde smiled again and he felt accomplished as he did every time he elicited such a response from her. "That would be great."

When lunch finally came around Sara, Kyle, and Kenny all packed into her Toyota Avalon to make the drive up the hill to visit their sick friend.

Unbeknownst to them, a large shape slid into place in a bulky truck, following their path.

Most of the people who worked in the town of South Park had to drive up the road to reach the residential where they lived so it didn't occur to the group that they were being followed, though the truck remained behind them. Sara and Kyle got out of the car, looking back at Kenny.

"Go ahead, I have to do something really fast." He muttered. As they left he finally got out, looking for some flowers to pick for her. Finding a rose-bush he braved the thorns, grimacing as he felt their sharp points scratch his hands. Blood didn't bother him and the smile he imagined her having for him after he gave them to the redhead made it worth the pain.

"Hey kid. We have a talk to finish." The gruff voice echoed behind him. He turned, rolling his eyes at Trent Boyett.

"No. We don't." He mused. "Look, just go back to school okay?"

The large convict didn't do as commanded and launched himself at Kenny instead, shocked when his fist was caught in one lean, scarred hand. The orange-clad boy's knee came up and connected with Trent's stomach before his fist caught the boy in the windpipe, sending him flying backwards onto the ground. Trent stood, running towards him again and Kenny just sighed, preparing to kick some serious ass, thought he usually hated fighting. Hating it and being bad at it were two different things. He was fast, strong, and poor. Those three things lent themselves to learning how to fight. Ridicule in the schoolyard and bar brawls trying to bring his dad home were potent teachers and he knew he was skilled beyond even the bits of Martial Arts he and the others had learned together as kids.

Naomi smiled at Sara and Kyle as they stood in her room and then her ear caught a sound. "Um…it sounds like there's a fight going on." She coughed.

Sara looked out the window. "Oh shit! Trent followed us and he's fighting Kenny!" She whimpered.

That was all the sick girl needed to hear and she jumped from her bed, throwing open the window and scrambling onto the roof to watch. Her pajama pants blew in a chilly wind, but she saw Kenny take the boy down with ease and smiled. A pale hand caught the back of her Pajamas and Sara glared. "Get back in here! He'll be okay!"

The parka-clad one turned, ready to come inside the house when Naomi watched Trent rise with something shining in his hand. "He's going to kill Kenny…" she muttered under her breath, unable to yell a warning with her cough. A snarl twisted her face and she found herself launching from the roof to the tree in front of her house, Sara's hand torn from her top as she landed on a strong branch and hung from it by her hands. For a second she panted but remembered the purpose she'd had and let go dropping down easily into a crouch. When she stood her equilibrium was off, but she ran anyway, ducking between Kenny and the blade a foot from his spine. Her small hands captured Trent's wrist, and her foot came up, pressing on his ribcage to force him back. He fell and the blade sliced into her shoulder as he went, creating a deep gash. Her fingers caught the blade and she pulled it from his hand, not caring as it sliced the meat of her palm. Before he could speak she was standing over him with his own blade pointed directly at his throat and a scarlet trickle falling menacingly down her hand. "Get. In. Your. Truck." She growled lowly. "Leave now before I go to prison for murder 1."

Shockingly, he did as directed, speeding off with squealing tires as Naomi held her stomach in a violent coughing fit. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest thing to do, jumping off of her roof in the snow to fight someone twice her size when she was sick, but she'd done it. In the window she saw Sara pressed against Kyle as though afraid to look while the Jew just stared at her with saucer-eyes. With a weary smile she waved, trying to reassure the friends who probably now thought she was insane.

Kenny turned as the knife clattered to the ground and she felt her knees go weak beneath her. The lanky figure didn't let her fall and caught her against his chest, pulling the parka from his shoulders and wrapping it around her. "Stupid girl!" He hissed in her ear, picking her up easily. "I heard him coming…I was going to turn and kick his ass again."

She smiled weakly and reached up, poking his nose and rasping almost inaudibly. "I told you once and I'll say it again…you're not going to die again while I'm around, even if it means I have to jump off of a roof to make sure of it." She coughed again and he smiled gently down at her before carrying her into the house. It was odd, how light she seemed when just seconds before she was completely iron before, strong enough to intimidate someone like Trent.

A tall brunette woman glanced out from the kitchen and sighed. "What did she do this time?" She muttered, but a small smile lingered in the corners of her mouth. "I swear that girl will never quit."

Kenny shrugged. "Why would anyone want her to?" He joked, taking her upstairs. As he approached her door he looked down and chuckled softly. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even as she lay with her head against his chest and her body wrapped up in his parka. The fighting girl was asleep. Glancing around he blushed and leaned in, lightly placing his lips against the tip of her nose. "Thanks, my little guardian angel." Came the whisper before he opened her door and set her back down on the bed she'd leapt from.

Sara glared at her sleeping foster sister. "What am I going to do with her….I guess I'll just have to stay home and watch her the rest of the day…"

Kyle looked horrified at the idea and a bit sad, his green eyes still slightly alarmed. Being the good friend that he was, Kenny pretended to sigh reluctantly. "I suppose I could stay and watch her…for a price." He purred slyly.

The Jew glared. "What price?"

His newly un-hooded friend smirked. "You two arrange a double with Stan and Wendy for Friday night…"

"Why?" Sara asked, tilting her head.

"He wants to make sure he has alone time with Naomi…he's planning something for Friday." Kyle snickered. "Done deal man." Grabbing a protesting Sara he led her down the stairs and back to the car, hoping that Kenny knew what he was doing and how to take care of a sick person. She sputtered quiet protests but allowed herself to be led away, glancing over her shoulder she smiled worriedly.

Back at school he held Sara to him lightly with his arm around her shoulders. "She'll be fine. Can you think of anyone other than yourself who cares about her the way he does?" Kyle acknowledged what he always had known, what everyone had known with those words.

The blonde shook her head. "You're right…" She murmered. "I think…Kyle I think that he loves her..." She nodded. "He seems so closed off most of the time…he's laid back and funny…but too much so. It's like he plays the joker just to avoid showing the true person hiding beneath."

Her boyfriend nodded. "He does. I think that dying so often when he was younger scarred Kenny more than he wants to admit."

"Does anyone know _why_ he used to die so often?" She asked.

Red curls escaped his hat when he shook his head in the negative. "Naw. Back then we all just thought it was like a cosmic reoccurring joke or something. Now I think I'm glad he hasn't died in a while. It would probably effect us now that we're old enough to really appreciate what death _is. _He's Kenny. Lots of people have walls but his are made of jokes and mischief, like he tries to make us all happy even though he's not._"_

She sighed. "When he's with her…I can see some of those walls coming down. It's like he wants so badly for her to see a part of him no one else can and she pretends not to get that…Naomi is damaged too, and no one ever sees the real her except me, but Kenny doesn't even have that."

Suddenly Kyle sighed and Sara looked up at him. "Sara…I…" He swallowed hard. "You say that Kenny loves Naomi, that Stan loves Wendy, but what you haven't noticed is that you're loved just the way they are and-."

He was cut off as her lips met his softly and her arms twined around his neck. When she pulled away there was a small smile on her lips. "Thank you Kyle...I won't forget that, ever." Was all she said before scampering into the girl's locker room for PE.

His face was pink, he knew, as he walked into Spanish that day, but he didn't care. He had Sara and she knew he loved her. That made everything worth it. Suddenly the weird things that went on in South Park, all the crazy people, and the fact that all of the adults seemed to be stupid at times, it was all worth it. "I would fight 100 Mecha-Streisands or a thousand evil Trapper Keepers to hear her say she loves me." The jew muttered under his breath.

ooo

From where he sat on Sara's bed Kenny could see only Naomi's back, still covered in the orange of his usual shell, and he smiled. A small mew alerted him and he opened the door to let Muerto and his companion Heaven into the room. The two cats jumped up onto the bed as he sat back down, crawling to lay with their heads purring on his lap. "Hello you two." He said quietly to them, petting each one with a free hand. Muerto licked his mate's face and the female cat purred. "Man…even the cats are trying to hint to me.." He muttered. Sighing the leaned back against the wall, his tall frame easily reaching though his shoes still touched the floor. "Well…you guys can stop hinting…I stopped fighting how I feel months ago." The blonde boy ran a hand through his shaggy locks. "It's just hard…trying to tell her and getting interrupted…or cold feet each time I do…but on Friday.." He smiled and looked down. "I swear I'm going to tell her. Somehow." The cats tilted their heads and he rolled his eyes skyward. "And I'm talking to fucking cats..great. The truth is that before her I never really knew I could feel..but lately things have been coming in flashes, more than just my feelings for her, those have always been there…I think…fuck, well I think that she makes me…I dunno she fucking makes me real or something. And the truth is…" His eyes were on the sleeping figure in the next bed. "Aw shit, I can't even fucking say it to you guys. Well you'll just have to be listening when I talk to her if you wanna find out." Laughing he patted each one again and they purred, jumping from one bed to the other. Heaven curled up on Naomi's feet but Muerto leveled Kenny with a hard stare from where he stood on her side, as though daring the boy to hurt his owner. With that he slipped over to her other side and curled up against her chest. Though Kenny didn't realize it, her eyes were open and a small smile lingered on her face as she cuddled the cat close to her.

The poor young man just put his arms behind his head, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. Life hadn't exactly been good to him, but it wasn't like he didn't know how to take care of sick people. He'd have to look at her injury too when she woke, to make sure it didn't get infected. Over time he'd gotten quite good at first aid. You had to when you were as accident prone and death prone as he was…even if he hadn't died in years, it didn't mean that fate hadn't _tried_ its best. Almost every day he found himself injured in some way or another. He looked around the room, his eyes lingering for a moment on the large python curled up in his cage. "Yup…you can keep trying…" He muttered, once more turning his blue orbs to the sky, whether his words were aimed to God or Satan even he didn't know. "I have an angel looking over me and she won't let me die again while she's around. She's fucking proven that enough by now, hasn't she? Can't you just give up?"

ooo

Damien sighed as he looked over at where his father sat in a throne of skulls. "Father…just give up." He begged again. "I've come to know these people…and I'm telling you, she won't let him die."

The lord of the underworld growled angrily. "Jesus, come to me!" He commanded.

Everyone's favourite local public access daytime talk show host appeared in a flash of white light before his supposed nemisis. In all reality they weren't exactly enemies, in fact they had coffee once a week at the hell harbucks. "Yea, look upon me and call no more, for I have arrived. What is troubling you my large red friend?"

Satan sighed. "It's just not working. Saddam would know how to solve this, but he's gone from my life now. Jesus, is that red-haired little witch working for you or your dad?"

The savior of souls shook his head, halo spinning slowly as he did so. "No I'm afraid not. She just seems to be a normal human, only extremely stubborn and extremely lucky."

"What about her blonde friend, is that one of yours? She seems angelic." The gay lord of the underworld pressed.

Once again the son of God shook his head. "No Satan, I'm afraid she's not, we'd love to have one such as her amoung us, but she's not mormon."

"Wait, the morman kid..what was his name!"

"Mark." Damien provided, lounging insolently against the craggy wall of his father's favourite level of hell. At the moment he could be with Pip, spending the day together in each other's arms, but no, his father _had _ to call him down for family business. Sometimes being related to the source of all darkness was a pain in the ass.

"Right, Mark."

Jesus shrugged. "He's not dead yet, and he's not mormon anymore so we can't use him. Maybe one of his siblings but I don't know."

"What do you mean he's not mormon!" Satan howled.

Damien smirked. "He went to college a year early Dad. Educated people aren't stupid enough to be Mormon these days."

"Look Satan, perhaps it's best that we just let events unfold the way they're supposed to." Jesus suggested. "It may be dangerous to do otherwise."

"You're right Jesus." The large red demon agreed. "I hate being me sometimes…and did you notice the abundance of crab people down here these days? They're so annoying! They stole gay culture from us _real_ gays!"

The lord's spawn nodded. "I did notice. I'm not gay, but they keep telling me that my robe is out-dated…it's perfectly fashionable, right?"

Both Damien and his father shook their heads and Jesus looked slightly depressed for a moment. "Wonderful. I'm no longer a fashion icon…Oh well. I have to go, there's a super best friends meeting tonight. Apparently someone spotted that idiot David Blaine somewere in Minnesota."

"Bye Jesus, see you on Friday!" Satan waved. When the son of God was gone he looked at his own demonic progeny. "I can't give up Damien, you know that, it's my job to keep trying to kill him, but I won't intensify my efforts. He's avoided me so far, I don't see why he can't keep managing to get his ass saved by that spunky redhead with the knife fetish."

ooo

The phone rang next to Kenny and he jumped slightly, putting down the copy of playboy he'd been flipping through. Picking up the handset he yelled "I got it!" So that no one else would answer the other phone in the kitchen. For the millionth time he wished he could afford a cell phone like everyone else, but he shrugged it off as he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Kenny." It was her. His heart skipped a beat or so it seemed and he shook his head, mentally lecturing himself as he did every time they talked on the phone.

Clearing his throat he prepared his best sexy deep voice. "Hi." It came out kind of like he sounded while going through puberty, so not at all as he'd planned. "What's up?" He recovered.

"Well Sara's on a double with Kyle, Stan and Wendy…so I'm pretty much stranded on a Friday night." She laughed almost nervously, then cleared her throat.

He fisted the air triumphantly. "Well why don't you come on over here?" He asked quietly. "I have a couple things to show you anyway…I mean my house is shitty…so you don't have to…"

"Kenny, I've been to your house before. I don't mind it. I'll be over in five." Happily he hung up when she did standing and inspecting himself in the mirror. His eyebrow was still a bit red, but the new piercing looked good, and the earrings looked exactly as they had in the drawing. It was perfect, his big gesture, something she would know he did just for her. Pulling his hood up he ran out the door, leaning against the garage to wait for her.

When a familiar whistling tune caught his attention he waved and she ran over, smiling. "Thanks for relieving my Friday night blues."

"No problem…come with me." He chuckled and opened the garage door to about his waist, slipping underneath it and beckoning to her. When she followed he turned on the light and pulled a sheet off of the old Harley. "I remember you saying something about wanting to buy an old Harley you could fix up last year. Then Yolanda died and all your cash sank into that pit called child-rearing. I figured maybe you'd have some fun fixing this one up."

Her eyes were huge. "Kenny, where'd you get that!"

"It was my mom's. It's been in here forever." He beckoned to a tool chest. "Shall we?"

Happily she hugged him. "You're amazing." Rushing to the tool chest she grabbed what she needed, then looked at him. "Will your mom be okay with me fixing it?" she asked. He nodded and she just cheered and started to work on the bike as the hooded young man watched.

An hour later Carol McCormick's head poked in the door and Naomi looked up with a spot of oil on her cheek. "Oh, Hi. Kenny your grandfather is on the phone, he wants to talk to you."

The hooded boy nodded. "Be right back, don't blow it up while I'm gone." He told his friend as he strode into the house. Carol looked at the girl who was working on her old bike.

"So…you like fixing stuff huh?" She asked casually. Naomi's face was screwed in concentration, but she nodded. "I've always liked you…" The older red-head revealed handing Naomi a different sized wrench absently when the young woman looked around for it. "And I know that he does. He always has." She smiled and rubbed the dirt from her face. At that moment it struck Naomi how very young she must have been when she had Kenny. Mrs. McCormick was actually still a young woman, younger than the other mothers in town anyway, and the girl under the bike could see that she had been very beautiful once, and still was quite pretty even beneath the dirt and marks of hard-living. "You know that bike was mine once. I used to ride it everywhere."

"When I get it fixed, you can ride it again!" Naomi cooed happily, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and grabbing a cloth to wipe some dust from the part she was working on. "It just needs a little love and some caring hands."

"Just like my boy." Carol added. When Naomi looked up and blinked she smiled knowingly. "I may not be the smartest lady in the world, but I know the way you look at him."

Naomi looked down and sighed. "Mrs. McCormick, I don't think I'm good enough for him."

Kenny's mother kneeled down, lifting Naomi's chin with her hand and forcing the younger woman to meet her eyes, green to blue. It was obvious where Kenny had gotten that particular feature. "Do you love him?"

Shyly, the girl nodded.

"Then you're good enough." Carol decided. "Kenny's like that bike. He's seen some hard times and he may be broken, but given to someone who cares about him he'll be shiny and new in no time."

Naomi smiled brightly, nodding in understanding. "Yes ma'am…I like to fix things." She finally answered the first question. "And I'm good at it too." She grabbed the dusty keys to the bike from where they'd sat probably for years on the seat and turned the machine on. The engine purred until she cut it off by removing the keys.

"Good girl." Carol said, standing just as the door opened and Kenny walked back in, looking from his mother to the girl of his dreams and back. "Kenny, I want Naomi to have that bike, she fixed it and she's young, it suits her, I'm too old to relive my glory days." With that, the mother walked back inside and Kenny smiled down at where Naomi stood, packing up the tools and staring at her new ride with wonder.

"I heard that engine. You must have magic hands." He chuckled. Part of him lost itself when he said that, imagining the other things those magic hands could probably do well. Before any reaction could show itself he shook the thoughts away, but breathless whispers and promises lingered in the back of his mind regardless.

Repeating her earlier comment, Naomi smiled. "It just needed a little love." Standing she leaned against the bike, handing Kenny the toolbox to put away. He nodded and whistled. The entire vehicle had been completely brown with dust but now where she'd touched it there was the dull gleam of metal, still dirty but definitely already looking better.

"Looks like a whole new fuckin' machine with the dust gone. Hell, if we give it a good scrub I bet it'll be ready for a ride, whaddoya say?" The blonde wondered not for the first time when and where she had learned to drive a motorcycle, but he knew she could, he'd seen her do it once when she was dared to steal Officer Barbrady's motorcycle. An hour later the bike had been back exactly where the cop had left it with a full tank of gas. No harm done and no one the wiser. That was just her style. Naomi was mischievous but her pranks never caused direct harm and sometimes even helped people.

The redhead grinned and put her hand on one hip. "I say what are we waiting for? Let's get this thing clean so we can let our fag-sides out." She giggled at the word. Years ago the word Fag had been changed in the dictionary to mean an annoying motorcycle rider who was desperate for attention. Kyle had told her the story, explaining that the root of that change had actually been here in South Park. That didn't surprise her one bit.

Kenny nodded and she leapt onto the other side as together they pushed the motorcycle into the drive-way and he unwound the hose. The urge to turn it on and splash her was almost too much, but he let it pass. "There's gotta be a fucking bucket around here somewhere…" He muttered.

"Found one!" She cheered, grabbing a bucket from where it lay overturned and tossing it to him. He cleaned it out with the hose quickly and took the laundry soap from atop the washer in the garage and one of his dad's many dirty shirts, ripping it in half and throwing half her way as he added the soap to water in the bucket. In near silence they scrubbed the bike, shining it's surfaces until in the final wipe-down, it gleamed all black and chrome. "Does your mom still have the helmets?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Probably not. She probably never fucking used one since Colorado doesn't have a helmet law or anything."

Smiling the girl took the keys out again and mounted the bike, kicking the stand up and patting the seat behind her. "Well, c'mon boy!" She called as she turned the keys and the engine revved.

He sighed. This once he'd ride bitch. Mounting behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and decided it was worth it to be so close to her as she took off. His hood flew back but he ignored it, resting his chin on her shoulder and enjoying the ride, and perhaps even more the smile on her face. They road down the highway through the main town, passing a restaurant that unbeknownst to them was currently housing four of their friends.

ooo

The restaurant was crowded, but their nice little booth next to the window was in a quiet area, so the group enjoyed their meal in relative peace. Sara smiled as she saw how well Stan and Wendy were getting along, realizing that she hadn't seen them fight at all in a few months. Perhaps they'd gotten over the rocky years of their relationship finally. More likely however it was a result of the fact that Wendy no longer seemed to be such a _bitch_ as she had been before. She seemed much nicer and more humble, less willing to put others down and strangely almost acted as though Stan were a hero to her instead of a disappointment. Personally Sara liked the change. This new Wendy might even prove to be a good friend, where the old one had been merely something to put up with since she was Stan's girlfriend. A purr sounded and they looked out the window as a motorcycle drove past. "That's the quietest Fag I've heard in a while." Kyle noted.

"That's no fag dude…it's Kenny!" Stan gasped.

"And Naomi." Wendy added. "Actually she's driving, where'd she get a motorcycle?"

Sara sighed. "Please Jesus don't let her have stolen it." She prayed quietly with a groan. It would be like the redhead to snatch some poor unsuspecting Fag's bike. She'd probably leave it where she found it with more gas than it had left with, but the idea of her getting in more trouble wasn't something her foster-sister liked.

From the next table over Jesus spoke quietly. "She didn't. Kenny's mom gave it to her." Looking back up at his waiter he pointed to the menu. "I'll have this, but can I make the sauce white instead of red? I'm not fond of marinara."

Kyle laughed. "I forgot his mom had that old thing in their garage, someone must have fixed it."

The group watched as the others drove past and exchanged glances. Maybe tonight would be the night, finally, that those idiots did what they wanted.

ooo

Parked at Stark's pond Naomi dismounted the bike, leaning against it happily and smiling out at the moonlight water. Kenny slid off the seat as well. "So, what do you think? Is it a good ride?" he asked. "My mom said that back in the day this was one of the best models of its make."

The redhead nodded and smiled. "It is really great." She agreed. Turning to look at him she stopped and her eyes grew wide. Gently her hand moved up and brushed across his newly pierced eyebrow. Trembling, it moved down sliding along the new ear piercings and he shivered slightly as her skin barely brushed his. Without warning he reached up and captured her hand in his, holding it against his racing heart. "When did you get these?" She asked quietly.

"A couple days ago." He answered. "I'm sorry it took so long…I had to save up."

She cleared her throat. "How did you..I mean.."

He smiled and pulled out his wallet, unfolding the picture he held in it. "I sorta stole this from your room when you were in the hospital visiting Yolanda."

A chuckle left her throat. "That would explain how Kyle got ahold of that sketch of Sara...but that was...months ago."

Kenny nodded. "I.." The orange-clad boy took a deep breath. "I wanted to do something that you'd know was just for you. I mean, well Damien said that you were someone who responded better to action than to words."

Naomi smiled up at him with red cheeks. "What about you? Do you respond better to action?"

"I guess so." He answered, looking slightly away.

Her other hand trembled slightly as she rested it on his left cheek, pulling his face down close to hers. "Good, because I'm not very good at the whole word thing." Time seemed to halt, but finally her lips touched his and he closed his eyes, savouring the moment he'd been waiting years for. Letting go of her hand he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. After too short a time she pulled away and rested her head against his chest as he caught his breath.

"I've been waiting for that for a fucking long ass time, you know." He muttered, running his hands through her hair. Happily he rested his chin atop her head, holding her as though he were afraid she'd pull away at the slightest breeze.

The redhead chuckled. "Then why didn't you just do it yourself?"

"I…think I was afraid." He admitted. "Half of me is still wondering if you've already stabbed me and I just haven't noticed."

Naomi laughed aloud. "I won't stab you."

"So, if I wanted to I dunno…kiss you sometime.." He asked.

"You should just do it and find out…sometime." She answered mischeviously.

The invitation was too thinly veiled for him to ignore, so he leaned down and once more pressed his lips to hers, still holding the girl close to him. "See, I didn't kill you." She whispered as he broke the kiss. "I'm not going to stab you Kenny. I told you, you're not dying while I'm around."

Nodding, he nuzzled the top of her head. "So then I guess all I can do is say that I want to be with you." He murmured. She pulled herself closer to him and smiled, though he couldn't see it.

"Sounds good to me." She answered happily.

ooo

Monday morning caught the students buzzing in the halls, not only because the voter results were to be announced, but also because certain couples were causing a stir everywhere they went. People were still in shock over the apparent newfound love of Craig and Tweek, and Kenny walking in with his arm around Naomi caused almost as much stir. A few people were of course also talking about how Sara and Naomi had pulled up on a motorcycle. Wendy looked over at Stan, batting her eyelashes. "So? How do you feel?"

A bit green in the face, Stan shrugged. "A bit nervous I guess." He replied.

Uncharacteristically of her she smiled and pulled him with her to the restroom, locking the door ominously behind them. Roughly she pushed him against the wall, crushing her lips to his. His blue eyes grew huge, but he kissed her back as she pulled the blue hat from his head and buried her fingers in his hair. Their mouths opened slowly and after an earth shattering kiss she pulled away, unzipping her sweater and throwing it aside before doing the same with his jacket. Her hands wound their way up his tee-shirt and she smirked at him. Finally he got the hint and pulled her against him before almost slamming her against the wall next to the door.

ooo

Kenny cheered as the two emerged from the bathroom, raising his eyebrows to them suggestively. Naomi looked up at him, poking his chest and leaning into him. "Don't make fun of them..they're just young and horny."

"So am I and you haven't dragged my ass into the fucking bathroom yet." He answered, tugging on her earlobe.

"Yet? Try never. Those bathrooms are disgusting." She answered. "I'd break you into a classroom instead." Giggling she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Watching the amusing scene with Kenny and Naomi Butters smiled. "Awww….almost everyone is finally with the person they want to be with." Once more he eyed Cartman.

"Yeah gay-mo." Stan hissed so that only Cartman could hear. He glared and poked the fat boy.

"I am not gay!" Cartman yelled. Everyone turned and he glared around the room. Angrily he put his hands on his hips.

Butters suddenly slammed his books down on the floor. "God Dammit Eric!" He screamed. "I am sick and tired of your denial! You…You are such…a jerk!" His eyes teared up, baby blue and watering as he slammed his locker closed. Turning he looked down, then peered over his shoulder at Cartman. "Why are you so cruel? Why do you gotta do anything to defend yourself? Oh Hamburgers…I'm done. I don't have to go through this any more!" With that the tiny blonde boy began to walk away.

It was almost as if Cartman had actual emotions for a second, his face twisted in anguish as he held his hand out. "Butters…Butters wait.. I…" Looking around he took a deep breath. "God Damn It! Okay, Alright, I'm fucking Gay, and you know what, I've been with Butters since Token's end of school party!" Silence resounded in the hall, not so much as the squeak of a shoe breaking it and every mouth was open except for those of Stan, Damien, Pip, Craig, and Tweek.

Kyle's eyes were huge, as though this were the single most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. Butters finally turned with his hands on his hips. "So _now_ you'll admit it when I threaten to _leave_? Why wasn't I worth admitting it before…?"

The hefty boy looked down. "I'm sorry Butters..." Was all he said. His fists were clenched at his sides and it almost looked like tears were coming to his brown eyes. Not the fake ones he'd so often used to get his way but real actual tears.

The small blonde boy smiled and walked back over, wrapping his arms around Cartman's neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Aw Eric..It's okay. As long as you're willing to admit it now…I'm happy. I just didn't want to be your secret anymore…" His delicate features almost seemed angelic in the artificial light of the hallway and Cartman's arms wrapped around him in a gentle and altogether uncharacteristically sweet hug.

Everyone found themselves locked into the view, half with an air of "Aww how cute" And half with an air of "EWWWWW"

Naomi chose the former, leaning further into Kenny. "You have to admit…when he's in love even Cartman is kinda sweet." She giggled. Sara smiled and nodded, reaching for Naomi's hand by default, even though she stood with Kyle's arm around her.

The hooded boy shrugged, wrapping his arms around his newfound girlfriend's shoulders and resting his chin atop her head. "I guess. I always knew he was fucking gay."

"Do you think he takes or gives it?" She wondered aloud.

In unison Kenny, Kyle, and Stan all answered in identical flat voices, as though it should be obvious fact. "Takes it."

Sara however seemed confused, looking to her Kosher man. "What does that mean? Takes it?"

Everyone laughed and Naomi just shook her head, making an obsene gesture with her hands until Sara obviously understood the definition. Her face turned crimson more from realizing that she hadn't gotten the obvious joke than anything. Sara wasn't as innocent as she seemed but sometimes terminology still foiled her. The hallway's silence was broken and everyone finally shuffled back into whatever they'd been doing, though Cartman and Butters remained hugging in the center of the hallway.

ooo

Lunch was an interesting affair as Cartman walked with his arm around the waist of Butters from the lunch line, carrying his tray in one hand. The blonde boy seemed excited at the prospect of his newfound freedom, but a sudden realization shadowed his sunny grin and he walked over to where Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Sara, Kenny, and Naomi sat eating. "Um…hey fellas…" He muttered.

"What's wrong Butters?" Sara asked sweetly, patting the bench beside her for him to have a seat. When he did she smiled.

"I just realized…what about my parents? Now that we're…out….they're gonna have heard…they'll ground me by golly!"

Naomi sighed and leaned over the table, meeting the scared boy's eyes. "Look Butters…you have to stand up to your parents someday…just tell them "This is who I am Mom and Dad, and if you don't love me the way I love myself, you can go to hell!" okay?"

His eyes grew huge and he looked down, fiddling with his own hands. "I can't do that…it's too scary to think of!" Tweek and Craig approached the table and Butters turned to them. "What about you…what did your parents say?"

The tall boy looked down and walked away abruptly without a word, leaving his twitchy lover alone. "His parents…well his dad gnnn kicked him out and his mom is just starting gah to get used to it." Tweek divulged. "He doesn't think his Dad will ever Gnn…accept him."

Butters looked down. Parents could be cruel and he hated to think his might be the same way. "What about yours?" Hope lingered in his voice.

Tweek shrugged. "My dad was a bit shocked, but he said he wanted me gnn to be happy. My gah mom just made me some coffee and had a long talk with me gnnn about loving someone. She said it doesn't matter if they're male or female, gah…as long as I care about them a lot."

"Where's Craig staying now?" Stan asked worriedly. The two boys hadn't always gotten along but he'd be sad nonetheless if Craig was forced into the streets.

The trembling caffeine addict smiled shyly. "My mom gnn said he can stay with us, he's been sleeping in the guest room."

Naomi smiled. "Well you guys have fun with that guest room, hmm?" She chuckled aloud leaning back though there was nothing to lean against but air.

A wicked chuckle joined hers as Kenny winked at Tweek while Sara let her head fall to the table and Stan held the bridge of his nose. Kyle just sighed and shook his head.

Tweek smiled weakly and waved, walking to find his raven-haired partner with a crimson face and even more twitches than usual after that comment.

Cartman finally joined them again, handing Butters a slice of apple pie with a smile. "Your favourite." He said quietly.

Stan raised an eyebrow, but ignored the connotations there. "Hey Cartman, I saw your mom last night with Mr. Garrison…what was that about?"

The fat boy mimed puking. "They're dating. They have been for a few weeks now…and she goes to his house to stay the night sometimes…it's _sick_ dude!"

Naomi shrugged. "Cartman, Mr. Garrison is gay, homophobic, and doesn't know what gender he wants to be and your mom has a penis but still gets featured in Crack Whore magazine at least once every issue since 1980…I've never seen two more sexually confusing people ever in my life…they're perfect for each other."

Kyle laughed. "That's true dude. Just be happy for them."

Grumbling the large boy sat beside his newfound addiction and rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. "I know. At least I'm sure she'll be okay with it when I tell her about…well you know."

Snickers flooded the table and Cartman looked sour until Butters batted long blonde eyelashes at him and rubbed his arm sweetly. Token walked past the table, then stopped and tapped Stan on the shoulder. "Hey dude.."

Stan smiled. "Yo."

"Good luck today. May the best guy for the job win…"

The boy In the red poof ball cap nodded. "Either way dude, they're getting a kick ass president."

Happily the two friends shook hands as Token went off to sit with his usual crew of Clyde, Bebe, Craig and Tweek.

The next period came and Kenny walked with Naomi to where the locker room was. He watched as she fled and his mind flew to the image of her body as he'd seen it in her room the day of the movie. The long ugly scar on her back raised feelings of rage in him and he shook his head. Before, even weeks ago, he would have commanded one of the many girls he could have to wait for him and fucked his emotions away. Now however, he simply sighed and resolved to never let anyone harm her again. The classes lined up for PE and he looked around for his girlfriend, not seeing her amidst the students. "Hey, Wendy." He asked the black haired girl in front of him. "Did Naomi say anything in the locker room?"

The girl tilted her head and her violet eyes looked confused. "Kenny, I didn't see Naomi in the locker room at all. Her locker is right next to mine too so…I think I would have."

He stiffened. "Are you sure…I walked her here from lunch, I watched her go in…" He muttered.

Stan's girlfriend nodded. "I'm positive. She didn't change out today. Maybe she just started after I left and that's why she's late getting out here…" If he didn't know any better Kenny would have sworn that Wendy sounded hopeful, almost like she cared about something other than herself. Maybe Sara was right and she _had_ changed. Either way, that didn't help the orange clad boy in locating the missing girl. Ignoring his PE teacher's call he ran to the girls' locker room and inside, looking down each row. She wasn't there. The sound of a shower alerted him and he ran to the corner where steam clouded the room. A female sillouette was barely visible, but he knew it was her. It had to be. Finally the steam parted and revealed her where she stood, facing someone to his right. Clad in only a towel he was almost distracted as he watched water slowly make its way down her silken skin. A dull murmer met his ears, but over the roaring water he couldn't hear the speaker at all.

Naomi's stance was defensive and he watched the scene silently, knowing that neither party had noticed him where he stood. She growled, flinging one arm to her side angrily while still holding the towel up with the other. "Fuck that!" He could barely make out. Her hair stuck to her head and he could see her mascara streaming down her face, yet to him she was still beautiful in all of her soaking rage. "You're not taking him, no one is." She took a step forward menacingly. "Do you understand me? I made a promise to him and I'm keeping it. As long as I'm here…he's safe."

The figure murmered again and she backed up, eyes wide. "No..you can't do that!" Her voice trembled as he'd never heard it and she put one hand over her mouth as her back connected with the wall behind her. "You can't…"

After more words from the deep-voiced antagonist she was trembling. "I just…No. I just now got him, I'm finally able to hold him in my arms, to kiss him…to tell him that…" She looked down. "You're not taking him away when I can finally do those things. I won't let you." He heard the next part, and a chill ran down his spine. Cold, cruel, low laughter connected with his ears and Naomi snarled like a cornered wolf. "Go fuck yourself! I'll protect him with my life!" Obviously the conversation had revolved around him, and while he was curious, that fled to the back of his mind in the wake of concern for Naomi.

Something told him the figure was gone, and the redhead slowly sank, sliding down the wall to land huddled beneath the scalding shower rain. Angrily she clutched at the tiled floor and he watched her slam her fist into it over and over. Torn between revealing himself and watching he stood there until he saw blood seep from her knuckles. Just as he was about to step forward and comfort her in her time of need he noticed the crack running from the tile she'd been punching.

Finally he cleared his throat and stepped into the downpour. The water was hotter even than he'd imagined, but he dealt with it as his PE clothes quickly became soaked. His shadow over her alerted the girl and she looked up with frantic eyes until she saw the dripping face above her. "Kenny?"

He leaned down, pulling the soaking redhead to him as though she weighed nothing at all and she stood in compliance, resting her head on his chest as he held her close. Sighing, he decided not to let on that he'd seen…whatever it was that he had seen. "What are you doing in here?" He asked gently.

The girl sighed. "Someone approached me and I had to speak with them." She finally answered.

He left it at that as they stood beneath the water, holding each other until the bell for PE to end rang. The sound of girls starting to file in alerted him and he sighed, lifting her chin. "Do you need me to stay here with you? I will."

Smiling Naomi shook her head. "I'll be okay. Get out of here before someone screams." Leaning up she planted a kiss on his lips, dropping the towel and holding his face in her hands before pushing him away.

The sopping wet youth was already out the back door before he realized that she'd been naked during that last kiss. "Fuck. I should have stayed."

ooo

During last period the announcement finally came over the intercom and Stan cheered as Token was declared the new class president. Relief washed over him and he smiled over at Kyle who sat beside him. The Jew held a thumbs up and when class ended they immediately raced to find the black boy for the congratulations he deserved. Surrounded by people Token seemed a bit overwhelmed until Stan ghosted to his side and shook his hand. "Dude I am so glad it's you." He whispered honestly. "I was half afraid I'd win that damn election."

"You would have done a great job Stan." Token answered respectfully, but his friend just laughed and patted him on the back.

"Dude, you know that's bullshit. I would have been lost within ten minutes. Well anyway, I have to go watch Shelly's kids…see ya!"

Stan waved and ran out, meeting his sister in her car.

Kyle sighed and stood under a tree as he waited for Sara. The new powder on the ground beckoned and a wicked grin split his face as she picked some up and molded it into a perfect, tight, snowball. When the girl of his dreams emerged he lobbed it and cheered when it hit bulls-eye right on her chest. As she looked at the snow, then at him, he suddenly wondered if that had been such a good idea. The girl dropped her backpack, running towards him and skidding on some sidewalk ice before regaining her balance gracefully and jumping onto the snowy grass. Her small hands picked up more snow than it seemed possible and she packed it skillfully before letting it launch at her boyfriend.

The green ushanka went flying and A fingerless glove picked it up triumphantly. "Woohoo! I've always wanted a trapper hat of my very own!" Naomi yelled, pulling it onto her head before mounting her motorcycle and doing a wheelie. Kenny got on behind her and they drove away before Kyle could do anything. His hair stuck out wildly and Sara grinned, throwing another missile.

He struck back. No one let his hat get stolen and got away with it. No one. Snowball after snowball was launched between the pair as they ran around in the snow, circling the tree. Finally he tackled her to the ground, Kissing her lips softly. "Gotcha." He whispered.

She blushed, lightly leaning up to kiss him again. "This time."

As though finally noting the compromising position they were in Kyle got up, holding his hand out to her. At that moment he smiled. "Looks like you're out a ride." The Jew noted.

"Yeah, looks like Naomi chose her new man over me." She mock pouted.

Kyle laughed. "He's not exactly new, and I think that she chose my hat over you actually."

"Either way I was given up for something trivial." She giggled. He put his arm around her and pulled her close, walking out to Cartman's car. "Let me give you a ride home then…er…I mean let Cartman give you a ride…I really need a car…"

The fat boy walked over then and sighed. "Kyle…Butters, Craig, Tweek, and you…there's no _room_ even for your tiny girlfriend."

Sara grinned. "I'll sit on his lap." She said simply.

Cartman shrugged and everyone loaded up, leaving a pink tinged Kyle and a still smiling Sara out of the car. The fat boy honked the horn impatiently and finally the frizzy-haired Jew got in, leaving his seatbelt off until Sara clambered onto his lap. The blonde seemed to weigh nothing at all as she snuggled in close to him, allowing him to buckle the belt over them both. He blushed when her head rested in the crook of his neck and glared as the driver started making kissy faces at him.

Luckily they reached his house first and Sara left his lap so he could get out of the car. "You…wanna come over?" He asked nonchalantly.

Smiling she nodded and waved their ride away. "Thanks Eric!" She called. "I owe ya one!" The fat boy just waved without care, already deep in conversation with Butters who sat next to him in the front passenger seat.

Together they walked in and Ike looked up, smiling before he hopped off of the couch and walked over.

"So." The Canadian 4th grader chuckled. "You're the Bennigans girl." Running a hand through his spiky black locks he nodded to Kyle. "You were right, she's worth it dude."

The blonde giggled. "I'm Sara, we've met before Ike."

His beady eyes lit up and he smiled. "Whoa, when did you get so pretty and old looking? How long has it been since he brought you over?"

Kyle glared. "A couple years." He admitted. Usually when they hung out it was elsewhere, almost never at his house. Gerald walked out then and seeing the girl holding his son's hand, smiled.

"Well hello there Sara, lovely to see you again!" The lawyer greeted her.

His wife heard the commotion in the kitchen and peeked her head out. "Oh Sara, you look lovely. Kyle, why don't you have her stay for dinner, we're having Gefilte fish." The woman smiled and pushed a bit of grey streaked red hair behind one ear before pulling herself back into the kitchen.

Waving the lanky boy ushered his female guest to his room, embarrassed as usual by his jewish family. Opening the door he beckoned her in first before closing it after a brief mental debate.

"What's Gefilte fish?" Sara asked curiously.

He thought. "Well it's fish fillet filled stuffed with whatever you have convenient." Shrugging he looked at her again. "If you want you can stay, but dinner at my house can get kinda weird for a non-jew."

The blonde smiled and kissed his nose. "I think I'll manage. I'd love to stay." Her hand traced his chest and she surprised herself with her own boldness.

Clearing his throat, the Jew looked down. "I uh.." He blushed. Was it him, or was the blonde coming onto him?

ooo

Naomi leaned back onto the bike after parking in a deserted clearing. Happily she pulled Kyle's hat off, waving it in the air like a victory flag. "Whaddoya think, do I look sexy?" She asked, pulling the furry cap back on and batting her eyelashes.

Her orange-clad companion laughed, walking over and wrapping his arm around her waist. Pulling the girl close he took the hat off of her with one hand and leaned down to kiss her slowly and thoroughly. "I think you're sexier without it." He chuckled, holding her at arm's length and hanging the ushanka on the handlebar of the motorcycle.

Blushing she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, capturing his lower lip in her teeth and pulling gently on it. He chuckled and poked her nose with his own before kissing her. Lightly he pushed her down, mindless of the snow around them as they heated the area just fine on their own. Things were just starting to get interesting when in her pocket he felt her phone vibrate and heard the lyrics to a Kiss song ring out. She looked at the screen and sighed before answering from beneath him."Yes Sara?"

At Kyle's house the blonde looked at the door where Kyle had just left to go to the restroom. "I don't know what's come over me!" She hissed. "I…I think I came on to Kyle!"

The redhead chuckled and lightly stroked Kenny's cheek. "So? He's your boyfriend."

"But…" Sara squeaked. "But….what if he…what if I…."

Sighing, Naomi rolled her eyes skyward. "Get out of there asap and I'll be waiting at home. We'll have the talk again…and it looks like a trip to the drug store might be needed for you girly."

Hearing that she'd be leaving, Kenny cursed mentally and when she hung up the phone he leveled his best sad face at her, batting his eyelashes and letting his lower lip tremble playfully.

"I know…" She groaned. "I'm sorry…but she needs me…" Her own regret was obvious and she reached up to rest her hand on his cheek, leaning up to rest her forehead on his.

The hooded boy just smiled and released his girlfriend from under his weight, pulling her up by the hand and hugging her tight. "It's okay. She's your sister."

Naomi smiled and nodded, kissing his lips lightly. "I'll take you home first." She slid onto the bike and kicked out the stand, balancing it until he mounted behind her and she started the engine. It was hard to watch him walk into his home but she sighed and waved cheerfully, earning one from him in return, and seeing his mom wink at her from the window. The redhead blushed and pulled Kyle's hat back onto her head as she let the bike roar off towards her own home.

ooo

Sara's eyes were huge as she looked at the rows and rows of brightly coloured packages in front of her. "There are so many….kinds…" She gasped.

"Yup." Naomi looked boredly then selected a lime green package from the row.

"What about these, they're blue!" Sara cheered, grabbing a box and holding them out as though proud of herself.

"Sara…those are little minis…see it says on the box they're specially made for children under 10…I think it would be insulting to him if you got those."

The girl sighed. "What do you have?" She glanced at the box and her eyes grew huge. "Twisted pleasure, ribbed and studden to provide the most unique textured-..OH MY GOD!" Part of her wondered if Naomi thought she'd need those soon. Another part of her hoped so.

Naomi chuckled. "I like it rough. Anyway..hmm…how about something normal for you. These ones are warming?" Her face was a mask of amusement at the expense of her foster-sister. It didn't help things that Sara had promptly stolen the green hat from her and was now sporting it herself, regardless of how it kept slipping over her eyes.

The blonde blushed. "I don't know if I can do it. Buying these …it's so…"

Her best friend sighed. "It's okay. Just take these." She thrust the box into Sara's arms. "Walk up to the counter and buy them." Without hesitation she grabbed another box labled "Rough Riders" and put them all on the counter. The young man looked at them with a chuckle and she recognized him as a guy from the class behind them in school. Paying she put them in the bag and beckoned to Sara.

The trembling blonde walked up to the register and set the condoms down nervously. Looking back at Naomi she shot a desperate look.

Motioning for her to continue the redhead seemed to almost enjoy her pain, giggling slightly. Finally the deed was done and Sara scooted over to her and huddled into her arm. "So…I mean..um… how do I…?"

"Sara, didn't you go to sex ed in elementary school, Jr. High, or High School?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes…but that's different…they don't teach you how to…you know…get it going…or anything…"

"Oh boy." Naomi sighed and put a hand on Sara's shoulder. "Let's go home. I'll teach you about sex."

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Join me in Death

**A/N:**_ Hey guys! Chapter 7 is a shorty but man was it tough to write. There may be some serious issues with the DnD scene but I've never before played the game so I had to rely on secondary sources. With that in mind I'd like to have a huge thank you go out to my friends Aryn, Angie, and Sevvy who really helped me out by answering all my retarded questions about Dungeons and Dragons. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Damien is involved a lot more and he and Pip will be from now on too. _

_Next chapter will be mostly Creek-centric. Love y'all! As usual reviews make me extremely happy! Let me know what you want to see in the next chapters and we'll see if your ideas can't pump this story up a bit more eh? _

Disclaimer: _I do not own South Park or any thing else mentioned in this story except the Characters Sara and Naomi yada yada yada..._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Join me in Death**

Kenny yawned and looked down as an old movie played in front of them on the even older TV in his living-room. From the viscinity of his shoulder deep breathing could be heard and Naomi appeared to be asleep on him, her hair splayed across his chest. With a soft smile he held her closer, stroking her arm before slowly allowing himself to drift off into oblivion.

In Naomi's dream people around her blew up left and right. Spontaneous combustion erupting all over the town. Randy Marsh walked forward, his nobel prize around his neck as he explained his theory of moderation. A hole in the ozone had been created by a giant snake firework and he was determined to stop it! Shaking her head, she opened green eyes and looked around. "That was one fucked up dream." The redhead muttered. Looking down she saw Kenny sleeping beneath her with his arms wrapped around her. Smiling the girl kissed his lips softly and looked out the window. Light peeked in through the blinds and her eyes grew wide before taking out her phone. "Shit! School starts in an hour!" Slipping from his arms she chuckled when she realized his sleep wasn't even remotely disturbed by her movements. Looking around she finally found the only piece of paper in sight and turned it over. An eyebrow raised when she saw the strange photograph that fell from under it and she tilted her head before picking it up. Two large green blobs that looked alive and had giant noses were sucking on each other's shoulders. "oookay then…" She muttered before putting it away and writing on the paper with a sharpie from her pocket. _"Kenny, woke up and left to get ready for school, see you there…"_ She muttered as she wrote, signing with a quick heart around an N. Smiling once more she set the note on his chest where her head had been and walked out to her motorcycle.

"Excuse me!" A voice called and she turned to see the familiar old man walking towards her, holding his hat in one hand. Tilting her head she almost laughed aloud as she always did when seeing him. He looked almost like Marlon Brando and what was worse, he sounded just like the deceased actor as well. "Have you seen anything…odd today?"

"Dr. Maphesto, we're in South Park…there's _always_ something odd." She replied.

The scientist sighed. "Giant six assed fire ants." He finally answered.

Shaking her head the teenager smiled. "Nope, but if I see any I'll call you."

He handed her a card. "You'd do better to call Kevin, he's better with the cell phone than I am. Here's his number." The strange old man and the odd ape-like midget that followed him walked away then and she shook her head again.

"This town is so fucking weird."

He woke when he heard the engine of the bike start and looked at the note on his chest, written on the back of a random sheet of paper taken from his desk. When he walked over to set the note with the rest of the paper he spotted a photograph he'd found years ago in his own pocket. "Still have no idea what the fuck this thing is…" He muttered, folding it and tucking it back into his pocket. With a stretch he walked upstairs to the bathroom, starting up a shower and studying himself in the mirror whilst his clothes lay in a pool at his feet. His head tilted and he surveyed his form again before shrugging and stepping into the steaming spray on the start to getting himself clean and presentable for school. Finally he emerged from his home and pulled his backpack on as he walked along the street towards Cartman's house 3 doors down for his ride. A squeak alerted him and the blonde boy looked down, seeing a gerbil looking back up at him.

"Lemmiwinks?" He asked with a raised brow. "Didn't know Gerbils lived this long but you sure look like him...maybe he did get out of Mr. Slave's ass eventually and have a family." A sound caught his attention then and he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a strange blue beam hitting the tree beside him. It burst into flames and exploded as the blonde boy gazed at it in shock. "Well...that was close." He muttered before standing again. His mind was still on the odd beam as he looked up and saw a vaguely familiar shape whirring off after another. "Okay...so Starvin Marvin's space ship just shot a beam at that tree while aiming for another ship..." Most people would have been shocked by that. Kenny lived in South Park, nothing really shocked him anymore when it came to odd things like that.

"Missionaries." A voice noted from beside him. "We're Missionaries of Scientology and we are going to convert those Marklars Dang It!" The short man cried out.

"Um...okay fudge packer." He answered Tom Cruise, continuing his walk. "Is it just me or is South Park even wierder today?"

The sky seemed to open up above him and he watched the clouds lazily, still in a good mood just because he'd woken up with Naomi in his arms. She had come over, amused after a talk with Sara that she described only as "Teaching my innocent bestest what it means to be good in bed." The redhead had to have known how curious that would make her newfound boyfriend but she had said nothing more even when he thoroughly questioned her. He really didn't mind, the night had ended up leading to them watching movies and apparently falling asleep on the couch. It was odd to him, thinking that they hadn't slept together yet considering that neither of them was exactly shy or innocent. On a normal basis he supposed he wouldn't be happy about that but as it stood he truly didn't mind. She was special and he wanted to make sure that when they finally did take that step it showed her how much she meant to him. "I'm turning into a pussy..." He chuckled. So lost was he in his thoughts that he didn't quite realize when his foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk. The blonde boy tumbled over, trying to keep his balance and failing miserably as he landed in the street, rolling away just in time to miss being hit by a truck carrying veal calves. The big red lettering on the vehicle read "Tortured Baby Cows, ready for your restaurant!" Blinking several times he knelt where he'd landed before standing and brushing himself off. "Fuck...death is really trying to get me today...I should hurry to school..." Kenny didn't admit it, but he was afraid that today he would die again. The teenager was right.

The rest of the walk seemed to be going with no problems, though Cartman had already left by the time he reached the fat boy's house and he was too late for the bus as well. That meant walking the long tread to school. The rest of the walk had occurred without incident however, thankfully. He could see the school at last when he started to jog, excited to meet up with his friends and incidentally the red-haired girl that he considered to be his guardian angel. Running probably wasn't the best idea at the moment though and he once again fell. This time he tried to stand and found himself held back. Gazing over his body he saw the huge fire-ants crawling over his torso. Each one was longer than his fingers and when he studied them more closely he cussed loudly. "Fucking Dr. Maphesto!" In anger he yelled, hoping someone would hear him and come out in time to save him, but no one did. His last thought before the painful stinging began was that the crazy scientist had broken one of his old records again. Each fire-ant was blessed with 6 asses.

Ooo

The English teacher droned but Naomi really didn't care. Instead she was focused on getting her chemistry problems done before that class. Confusion showed on her face when she looked at Kenny's empty seat but she just shrugged. Sara however eyed her foster sister with suspicion. Naomi hadn't returned home last night, and instead had burst into the house this morning with just enough time to rush and get ready before school. They had sped the entire way there on the bike and were still barely in time for class. Either way the blonde had a feeling about where her best friend was all night and felt it was her right to know all of the juicy details.

Without warning most of the students jumped out of a half sleep as a loud Kiss song rang out from Naomi's cell phone. She blinked at the unfamiliar number and though the professor glared daggers at her she simply smirked at him and answered. "Hello?"

For anyone else in the class that wouldn't have flown, however even the teachers seemed intimidated by the redhead, intimidated and impressed. Not many could show such Audacity and still get good grades, yet she did. They weren't perfect, mostly high B's with a few A's and even at least one C. Unlike Sara who constantly got straight A's in everything. The redhead's face was impassive, unreadable as it was most of the time but in one moment it began to fall. "Mrs. McCormick, please slow down...my reception isn't great here..." A look of concentration came over her and she suddenly stood, slamming her fist down onto her desk hard enough to make everyone jump. "No...No...I'll be right there."

She didn't look back, she didn't even care as she pushed her desk over in her haste to get out of it. In fact the girl didn't seem to hear the teacher yelling after her, his voice joined by Sara's. Within a minute the sound of a motorcycle engine wafted in from the open window and Sara knew she was gone. Where however was a mystery, but it could only have something to do with a certain orange-clad young man. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Wendy and everyone else glanced to Sara who could only shrug. When the bell rang however, they all filed out and gathered around her. "What was that about?" She asked them, hoping they'd know.

"No idea..." Kyle said quietly. Stan however looked up with wide blue eyes.

"Maybe...it finally happened again..." He muttered. No one spoke though they all knew what he was talking about. Instead they simply separated quietly, all except for Sara and Kyle who stood there long after the bell rang, staring at the doors to the school.

Ooo

Her bike seemed terribly out of place in the Hospital parking lot but she paid that no mind as she turned off the engine and ran full tilt into the brightly lit lobby. A nurse stared at her with obvious disapproval as she leaned over the counter, looking the woman directly in the eyes with that unnervingly bright emerald gaze of hers. "Kenny ." She growled.

"Are you family?" The woman asked dully. Obviously the gaze wasn't working on her.

"She is." A voice answered wearily. Kevin stood in the hall, looking at the woman. There really was no resemblance between her and anyone in Kenny's family but at the word of his older brother the receptionist had to comply and simply waved her on. The 19 year old looked tired and he turned to the girl walking behind him, eyeing her up and down.

"Kevin...how is he?" She asked hopefully. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "I don't understand what the doctors are sayin'. I just know that they said somethin' about fire-ants with 6 asses."

"Mephesto..." She snarled. "I swear if...where are the doctors?" Kevin was a nice guy but she had to face that he wasn't exactly a genius. The boy had failed 8th grade, twice, and dropped out his freshman year of highschool because it was "Too Hard" And he'd rather get a job. She was more likely to get good answers from the doctor than she was from him.

Luckily her questions were answered as the incompetant doctor she'd always hated appeared before her. "Tell me what happened and if you say anything that doesn't make sound medical sense I will put _you_ in the ICU. Understood _sir_?" The words were deadly coming from her and the man swallowed hard before glaring down at her in all of his medical arrogance.

For a moment he looked into space, as though posing for an opening scene in some medical drama. Finally, when she began to tap her foot, he spoke. "It appears that your friend is...incredibly unlucky."

"What's he need?" Kevin asked suddenly.

"He needs more luck. Perhaps a four leaf clover or a horseshoe or a-." He was cut off as Naomi growled lowly. Finally he cleared his throat and began again. "It would appear that he fell directly on top of a nest that contained no fewer than 200 giant 6-assed fire-ants. We have yet to discover exactly why there are giant fire ants with multiple rectums or if they are a new specie but we-." Once again she glared and he began in a more logical manner. "I am afraid he didn't make it. Kenny is dead...again."

Her face fell and she suddenly felt extremely weak, holding to the wall for support as the doctor began talking to Kevin about how they'd been calling National Geographic to see if the ants were indeed a real specie. The redhead didn't even have enough energy to tell him that calling Mephesto would yield more answers. Instead she simply began to walk away from them with her mind in a fog. A small warm hand clasped her shoulder and she looked up into the eyes of Kenny's mother. The two women hugged and even as she stood there feeling as though she'd been punched in the chest she felt the older redhead begin to sob brokenly. A mother's love was such that even after having seen the same son die repeatedly it still hurt enough to break her. Or perhaps it was simply that he hadn't died in so long and it was shocking to her that it had happened again. Either way, Carol clung to the young girl as though she were made of steel. At that moment, it almost seemed she was. Nothing came from her mouth, no tears fell from her eyes, Naomi simply stood, holding the weeping mother and staring at the wall across from her with an expressionless face. Kenny was gone. Kenny was dead. She had lost and this time he couldn't just come back like always.

Ooo

It felt like everyone was moving at lightspeed around her as she stepped back into the hallway of the school. No one was worthy of being still in her mind and they all blew past her like blurs as she walked a snail's pace towards her locker. Her body was wrapped tightly in an orange parka and even as the world kept moving faster one face slowly separated itself and Sara stood, a single discernable figure in a mass of chaotic colour. Figures swirled around them and nothing made sense to her at all until Sara's strong, slender arms wrapped around her shoulders and she heard a sweet soft voice whisper in her ear. "Naomi...what happened...?"

It was then that she snapped out of it slightly and the rest of the students began to resolve themselves. Some were staring she realized. "He's dead." She whispered back, still not allowing her face to show any sort of emotion. "Kenny's dead."

Stan was immensely glad that Cartman wasn't there. It was likely that the fat boy would only say something about how Kenny had always died when he was younger. Naomi knew that and Stan saw something in her face that told him this was different. The redhead knew something and that something meant that Kenny was gone for good this time. He meant to say something, anything to comfort the short girl as she passed by him, pulling herself away from Sara despite the blonde's protests. Her face however, that impassive chill, frigthening in its utter lack of emotion stopped him. She walked away instead and he just watched as she vanished into the crowd.

Damien watched her with narrowed crimson eyes and sighed. Next to him Pip sensed the unrest in his dark lover and looked up curiously. He knew that the son of Satan couldn't always tell his problems but sometimes he wished otherwise. "Damien...what's happening? He's coming back isn't he?" His quiet voice inquired.

The beautiful demi-demon shook his head but said nothing. His father had succeeded at last, but was it truly worth it? Was one soul worth what was likely to come? The parka-clad boy had always come back from death before but this was different. Even Kenny's unique trait that allowed him to never fully die had an expiration date of sorts and that date had passed years ago. Now he was needed and those with power who needed to use him weren't about to give him up again. He was dead for good this time.

Pip watched the thoughts flying in his lover's darkened eyes and sighed, placing one pale hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "You need to talk to her. You know she isn't going to rest unless-."

"I know." He didn't fight that. Instead he simply leaned down and gave his brittish lover a tender kiss before straightening and setting off in the direction he'd seen the redhead go.

Ooo

She stood alone on the roof of the gym when he walked out and for a moment he feared she would jump, trying to join the blonde boy in death but instead she simply sat with her legs hanging over the side, lounging as she had so many times. "Damien." His name was quietly said and he wondered how she knew he was there when many people had told him he was impossibly quiet.

"Ask." He said simply.

"You told me that day, in the shower, that there was nothing I could do...you laughed at me and yet here you are and something tells me that you lied then." She said quietly.

He chuckled, a cold deep sound that intimidated most people. "That day I was speaking to you as Damien, son of the devil and messenger of evil incarnate." He answered. "Now I'm standing here as Damien, student at South Park Highschool and a person who considers both you and Kenny to be his friends." Shrugging he knelt beside her, looking in the same direction she was. "And while the messenger may insist that nothing can be done, this student knows that something is vaguely possible."

"So tell me." She hissed, glaring still at nothing but a view of the town. "I'll do it."

"It can be dangerous."

"I'm good at danger."

"You might not survive or succeed. The odds are stacked against you."

"I don't give a shit." Finally she looked at him with a fire in her emerald gaze. There were tracks of tears down her face but she didn't seem to notice. "Damien, I love him and I always have. He means more to me than my life and if there's even a possibility of bringing him back...I'll do it."

"The possibility is very slim, you understand that."

"Yes." Her voice was a whisper. "That's how it always works in stories doesn't it? There is a chance of a solution but it's a slim one and the main characters have to take that chance otherwise there would be no story."

"This isn't a story. In stories the good guys always win. This is life Naomi and the bad guys will probably win." He answered, half trying to talk her out of it and half trying to strengthen her resolve. Part of her that was her friend didn't want her to go through with what he was about to suggest. Her life would be in danger as would others. The evil part of him however, the part he fought against continously, wanted to watch her squirm, wanted to see the amusement of lowly humans facing such a challenge. It had happened before whist he watched and in his lifetime no one had succeeded. Men and Women much stronger, braver, older, wiser, smarter, and better than she had tried it and failed, so he told her as much. "People better than you have tried the same thing and died."

"They might have been better than me, but I'm more stubborn." She countered angrily.

"Alright then. Are you willing to challenge my father himself with all of the powers of hell at his command? Are you willing to challenge forces even greater than my father who desire nothing more than for you to lose?"

"Fuck Damien, just get to the point already." She growled.

"Come with me."

Darkness swirld around them and the redhead felt herself falling. Oddly it seemed like a Metalica song was playing in the background but she ignored it was skeletal hands reached for her, grasping for her hair or Kenny's parka. She held the orange garment close however and landed in a crouch in the center of a sea of flame. "This place reminds me of Bakersfield California." She muttered straightening and looking to where Damien stood absolutely unaffected by the flame. Haloed by the blaze with his features lit eerily he was more handsome than ever, in a demonic sort of way. Wordlessly he held a hand out to her and it seemed that path to him was impossibly long though it was only a few feet. Flames licked at her as she walked but she ignored the rising heat then slight pain until her flesh met with his. The moment they touched the heat vanished and it seemed she was impervious to the harsh tongues of fire.

Screaming voices surrounded them but she looked only at Damien's black-clad back as he led her, still holding her hand, through the flames to the opening of a cavern. The rock was craggy and seemed the colour of dried blood. Perhaps that was what it was. Even so they continued to walk, footseps echoing hollowly as various people were seen in the shadows. Michael Jackson scuttled out of the way for them, rejoining princess Diana and Ghandi in their game of cards. Hitler seemed to be humming a christmas tune for some reason and the redhead glared at him until he squeaked and scuttled away. Finally they stood united before a throne of skulls. It was empty at the moment but Damien cleared his throat softly. "Father. I have a visitor for you."

The giant red creature appeared on his throne and groaned. "Damien, why have you brought her before me? I thought I told you there was no going back this time."

Long-lashed crimson eyes rolled and he stared his father down. "Well when was the last time I bothered to listen to you Dad? Just hear her out."

"No need. I know what you two are up to." The red man was secretly amused though he showed no signs of it. "If you want to get him back you must challenge me and win. Choose a partner."

"Sara." She said without thinking. "Wait...challenge you to what?"

"That's why I brought you down here..." Damien muttered. "You have to challenge my dad at something of your choice...but be warned, he makes it personal and it's ri-." He was cut off by his father's glare and he just sighed, patting Naomi's shoulder. He had been about to tell her that it was rigged, made so that the devil could cheat and win. This was hell after all.

"Damien, you shall be my partner." The dark lord commanded, grinning his fanged smile.

"What! You usually use-." He stopped then smirked. This would help him make sure it wasn't rigged against her. He just nodded. "Very well."

The overlord of hell snapped his fingers and from within a tower of flame Sara stepped, blinking in curiosity. "Okay...I'm going to guess this has to do with Kenny." She said with a sigh.

"Pick your game." Satan roared.

Naomi's eyes bugged and she thought quickly. What game could she beat Satan at? "Sara, we have to challenge Satan to something and win for Kenny's soul, or somethin' like that." Her face fell. There was no way he would lose at anything.

Sara however had an idea already. "Dungeons and Dragons!" She crowed.

Blinking he looked at her then nodded. "As it shall be...prepare yourselves...for this shall be the game of your lives." Smoke filled the cavern and the girls coughed before suddenly looking around in complete shock.

"Um...what are we doing here?" Kyle asked.

"I think you should be more worried about why you're wearing a dress dude." Stan answered, looking down at the blue armor he wore. "Oh fuck...I think we're dressed as our World of Warcraft Characters..." He muttered.

Kyle poked at his pointy ears and looked down at the green robe he wore. "You're right dude."

Naomi meanwhile saw herself donning shadowy leather armor with a multitude of weapons. "I think I could get used to this." She muttered.

"Me too..." Sara was wearing some hybrid of armor and robes. "I think you're a rogue. Stan is a Warrior, Kyle is probably a mage of some kind, wizard I'd guess, and I am a Paladan."

"Um...I've never played this game..." Naomi muttered to Sara. "How are we supposed to win?"

A wicked laugh seldom heard from Sara escaped and she winked, looking around to be certain that no unfriendly ears could hear her. With her lips nearly touching Naomi's ear she whispered. "There is no winner in DnD."

The redhead chuckled, now ready to face the day with more confidence. "I still don't know how to play." She muttered.

"You just do what the DM tells you to."

"Dm?"

"Dungeon master...um...sorta of like the narrator." The blonde answered simply. "Do you remember the video game you liked called Neverwinter Nights?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that was based on DND." She revealed.

Just as she'd finished talking Satan appeared in armor of black and red with bits of purple thrown in. He smirked at them, holding up a giant sword and giving a roar. "I am a Demon Prince."

Damien materialized beside him, looking utterly bored out of his skull. "Um...I think I'm a ballerina..." At his father's glare he sighed. "I'm an assassin." His armor was nearly identical to Naomi's except that rather than being shadowy grey it was black. Another figure appeared on the board and cussed.

"Mother fucker why am I fucking dressed up like a video game character?" Cartman yelled.

"You're a blackguard fatty and you're playing for my dad in a game of DND for Kenny's soul." The handsome Satan spawned boy answered, still looking rather bored.

"Hey Guy, that sounds like fun!" A squeaky voice joined and Saddam appeared wearing a skin tight suit of glittering army green with red stripes running down the sides. His army cap was perched on his head at a jaunty angle and he carried only a pocket watch in one hand. "Saddam is in the game!"

"Oh shit." Sara cursed. "He's a Psion. People who play as Psions do it just to screw with people's heads."

"I have no idea what any of that just meant." Her best friend admitted angrily. "But I'm going to win Kenny's life back dammit!"

Another voice echoed from what almost appeared to be nowhere and everywhere. "We are now rolling for stats. Satan has decreed that there are only two rolls per stat with the best taken, no stat rearrangement." That voice was familiar as well and Naomi looked up and around.

"Kenny?"

"Yes. The soul at stake shall be performing the duties of the Dungeon Master." Damien said with a blank tone in his voice. Satan glared at him, apparently that was not how he had wanted to arrange it. "What Dad? I thought it was a good idea..." He chuckled evilly, feigning innocence.

The stats were rolled with Naomi going first and ending with Satan. After the redhead had rolled her 20-sided dice what seemed like endless times she turned to her best friend. "Sooo... what'd I get?" She asked.

"Well your stats are all on the better side of average at least." Sara nodded. "You got really high dexterity and charisma which is good but your strength and constitution weren't great and your intelligence was average I guess." She sighed. "It's a decent roll for a rogue though. I'd say there wasn't much chance it could have been better."

The others rolled, each getting average or slightly above average stats with Sara's being the best for her class. Then Satan's team rolled. Not a single one of them rolled anything lower than a 15 and the Dark Prince himself rolled all 20's. Everyone on the good team knew that it wasn't fair and glared at him but he simply grinned. It was his game and he was going to play by his rules. The game began, and every time Kenny spoke Naomi was looking around for him. The scenarios of the game were ridiculous and hilarious, things only he could come up with and the red-haired girl smiled.

The problem was, as she saw quite quickly, that this was no game. When Satan struck down at her with his blade it actually slashed across her chest, ripping open the armor and leaving a bloody gash. It was then that she realized that if her hit points ran out, she was actually dead.

Sara squeaked when she saw that and there was a growl from somewhere above. Apparently Kenny didn't enjoy watching her harmed either. The game seemed to go on forever and it was obvious that the Dungeon master was trying to make things difficult on Satan's overly powerful team. His actions were probably the only reason that they weren't all dead yet. By the time three hours had passed Naomi was becoming quite weary of the never ending saga. Luckily it seemed that Satan was also growing bored. After the third attack of giant breast monsters from the deep underdark of booblathas Satan growled and shoved his sword into the ground below him. "That's it. I'm done. This game is _over_!" He yelled. The two girls smiled at each other but the demon of the underworld snarled and pointed. "You Lose." He smirked.

"What! But our team has more HP than yours collectivel-." Satan cut her off.

"This is my home. My rules. You. Lose." With evil laughter they were engulfed in smoke again and Satan glared down at Naomi. She was once more alone and clothed in her clothes complete with Kenny's Parka. "So that means...your soul is now mine too..."

"Wait Father." Damien's smooth voice interjected. "I believe that our side gets to choose a game now...I choose rock paper scissors."

Satan glared. His son had said something before he could, thus effectively choosing a game that Satan could not dispute OR alter since it was all determined by chance. He glared and pointed to Naomi, beckoning her forward and smirking. "One round, that's it. Winner is the winner and gets to take both of your souls happily back up to your stupid little earth."

She smirked. "Fine." Sighing she placed her hand out as he did his and closed her eyes, holding her other hand to her heart and dreaming that Kenny would be okay. Finally they shoved their fists in and pounded one, two...three. In the end she opened her eyes and saw the results with shock. Satan's fist was still closed while her hand was flat. "Paper beats Rock Satan. I win." With a smirk she felt Sara hugging her from behind and squealing. The red man fumed and roared aloud but even he could not argue that she had won that challenge. Instead he turned to greek mythology.

"If you can take him with you, you're free." He said with a smile, snapping his fingers. She once more felt herself falling and flames surrounded her again. This time there was no Damien, no helping hand to lead her through and she coughed from the smoke around her, frantically looking this way and that. Shadowy figures were all around, though none resolved itself into anything recognizeable.

Finally she took the first small steps into the fire. Once again she felt the flames, but they weren't painful, instead it was merely a warm sensation and though it was almost hot enough to be uncomfortable it wasn't burning. Her eyes watered from the soot around her but she continued to walk until a the bent form of a person beckoned to her. Kenny was on his knees with his forehead against the dusty ground. Around his ankles were chains, bloodied from his obvious escape attempts and seemingly leading into the ground itself though she had no doubt they went on endlessly. "Kenny?" She asked him quietly, kneeling by his side.

The blonde boy looked up with dazed blue eyes. "I'm dreaming again..." he muttered. "First that dream with the DND game and now this...taunting me with the one thing I want most..."

She placed her hand on his dirty scraped face, letting her thumb trace over his scabbed bottom lip gently. "I'm here Kenny. And the DND was real too..." Lightly she leaned in, kissing him softly, kissing all over his face and trying not to cry. "We're getting you out of here somehow."

His eyes cleared and he smiled at her. "My guardian angel..." he whispered.

"Not even close. If I were you wouldn't have died again." She muttered. A knife came from her pocket and she worked at the shackles, cursing silently. "I broke my promise..." Regret tinged her voice and she tried another knife, one with a thinner blade in the keyhole. It didn't work and the thin blade simply snapped. Angrily she tossed the now useless blade aside and took the thicker one out again, working at the chains themselves. "I can't do it..." She cried out softly.

Behind her she heard footsteps and the redhead turned angrily with her knife in hand, prepared to stab someone. Damien held a finger to his lips and knelt beside the chains. His hands waved over them and the seemed to rust and weaken instantly. With a small smile he vanished and she smiled before once more trying to break the chains with her knife. The rusted links snapped after some work and she helped Kenny to his feet, feeling strangely weak. "Hell was not this bad last time I was here..." The blonde muttered softly.

"I think it was meant to be worse this time so that I wouldn't succeed." Together they walked, looking for a way out, any way out. When the flames parted and a staircase led up Naomi took a chance and they went up it, opening the door and suddenly rising into oblivion.

Ooo

Sara looked down worriedly at the form of Naomi sprawled on the ground before the gym. Behind her Damien leaned against a tree. "She's okay. She didn't fall from the gym she just materialized here. That means that she survived and she'll be coming back." His smooth voice seemed unconcerned, and yet a certain triumph lurked in those usually impassive crimson eyes.

Pip walked out from the school, seeing his lover and raising a brow before curling into his arms with ease born of long practice. "So...I see you were successful." He spoke quietly. "Thank you for doing the right thing love."

The dark haired son of Satan shrugged. "You'll make it up to me I'm sure." He chuckled.

Naomi's eyes began to open and she sat up, looking at Sara. "Wha-...Kenny!"

Blue eyes meeting green, the blonde girl helped her best friend to her feet. "What happened? Last I remember was Satan declaring himself winner of the DnD campaign..." She whispered.

"I beat him at Rock Paper Scissors...and then I freed Kenny but where is he?"

"Try the hospital Morgue." Damien suggested absently, looking at his long black nails as though he truly didn't care. "That's where I'd guess."

She ran to her bike for the second time that day, mounting it and riding at top speed to the hospital. Once again she was stared at as she ran in, a young woman wearing a bright orange parka much too large for her and looking around frantically. She didn't bother with the desk this time, instead racing straight past the receptionist and asking the nearest doctor where the morgue was. He pointed and she was off again before he could realize exactly why she'd been asking. Double doors were all that stood in her way and she flung them open, stepping into the icy cold of the morgue. Her breath misted before her and she shivered, even in the parka. Cadavers surrounded her but she ignored the strong feeling of death that hung in the air. Looking around she finally saw a blonde head sticking out amoung all the rest of the completely covered corpses. As she stepped forward, the figure moved, sitting up slowly then standing in pure confusion. Finally, Kenny turned.

It appeared that his wounds had healed upon his resurrection, though there were still tears in his shirt from the attack of the giant mutant ants. His blue eyes found her and a gentle smile split his face. She was already there however, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him with fervor.

His arms pulled her close and he returned the kiss happily, feeling the bliss of being alive and with the person he had missed most. "I wasn't dead for that long you know..." he murmered against her mouth. Nonetheless he held tightly to her as she shed the parka and slipped it over his shivering shoulders. He wrapped it around the two of them, zipping it over them both and enjoying the feeling of her head against his heart.

"Doesn't matter. It was too long for me." She whispered back with her eyes closed. It may have been a testament to both of their personalities that being in a room full of dead people had no effect on them or the chemistry in the air. In fact the only reason that She suddenly looked up and slipped from the parka to lead him out was the cold starting to seep into her bones and the knowledge that two teenagers in the morgue would look incredibly odd.

As they exited the forms of some of their friends were visible leaning against the wall, but first amoung them were Sara, Kyle, and Stan. The two girls hugged and even the boys embraced their blonde newly revived friend. "So...how is it that you're going to explain this to everyone?" Kyle asked Kenny, raising his eyebrow.

"Dude...how did I explain it before?" The poor boy asked.

"You didn't." Stan answered.

"Exactly." The boys all grinned while the girls simply rolled their eyes at each other and chuckled. Things in South Park were a little crazy, but for now everything seemed alright. As they exited the hospital a nurse waved to Sara, exchanging pleasantries and everyone but Naomi looked at her curiously.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I used to work here while we were taking care of the kids. I was the graveyard shift Nurse's aid. I did filing and running errands and stuff..."

"You _weren't_ a stripper!" Kyle screeched. Causing the others to stare at him.

Ooo

"Dammit Damien...you interfered!" Satan growled, glaring into the face of his rebellious young son. His huge red fists were balled and he stood tall, as intimidating as he could be.

The teenager glanced up as though nothing were happening and shrugged. "I wasn't going to let my friends suffer like that...besides, you know it was fun."

His homosexual father snarled. "It was, but now the higher-ups are going to be pissed off! And on top of that Saddam has decided to move back down to hell and I don't know how to deal with it!"

He glared. "Dad. Pull it together." With that he vanished, having kept his cool head the entire conversation. Satan swore under his breath and socked the wall, causing the cavern to shake around him even as a minion tried to quell his rage.

"South Park is going to be seriously in trouble for a while.." sighed Beezlebub.

**End of chapter 7**


End file.
